The Incident Reports
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lotor & Allura Pairing. Started out as a gift fic for Botias, it then became about corrupting episodes that had a L & A slant to them. First six chapters are episode based, the rest then veer off into new territory.
1. The Black Lion Incident

Disclaimer time: I do not own Voltron or the characters in this here story. That honor belongs to World Event Productions. I make no profit off of this fic, it is done purely for entertainment purposes only.

This needs a tittle. Maybe the Black Lion Incident? Heck, what was the name of the episode this is based on?

Any hoo, gift fic for Botias that would not freaking end. I dunno, this Lotor is awfully chatty! And weird....okay, back story. We started talking about lion sex the other day. I think it started out with a comment about The Price of Freedom and all the places Lotor would like to have Allura.

Somehow black lion got mentioned, how Lotor would love to defile Keith's lion in that way. I wasn't sure though if I could work that in to the fic, but by that point we were both evolving the idea. A few other things were mentioned, such as how we both wanted to see Lotor use his sword on Allura.

Anyway, this is based on that episode, his second I believe, where it's before he decided he was in love with her. Here he just wants to make her his (sex) slave. Keeping that in mind, it totally affected how I wrote him. Man I wanted to slap him a few times myself! XD And I also remember wanting to cover my eyes with my hands, and peek through my fingers as I typed his lines.

Oh and plenty of wrist grabbing! Just the way a certain someone likes it! XD

Princesses didn't curse, Allura knew that. And yet right at this moment, a string of vile words was repeating themselves through her brain. She knew her nanny would be appalled, quick and all too ready to blame the boys for Allura expanding her language in such a vulgar manner. But right now Allura didn't care, feeling the word shit exemplified her situation.

At this very moment, she found herself on board the flag ship of the armada that had arrived from Planet Doom. Just thinking of the awfulness of her situation had Allura wincing, curse words flying as she berated herself for her stupidity. Her only consolation, small as it was, was that she was still inside her lion. Correction, she was still inside A lion, Allura finding herself in the woefully unfamiliar cockpit of black lion.

She didn't have to wonder hard on how she ended up inside the wrong lion, Allura had purposefully stolen the keys to Keith's ship. She had known it was wrong, and yet something had compelled her to do it. She thought to blame it on ghostly presences, but really it was just pride that led her into sneaking into the lion's lair. Allura would never admit this out loud, but inwardly she felt as ruler of Planet Arus, she should be the one to pilot black lion. Why it was practically unheard of, a princess taking orders from a man who was below her in station!

And so, in the early hours of the morning, right before the sun broke through the sky, she had launched the lion, taking off into the air. She was discovered almost instantly, alarm bells ringing, alerting her to the fact that she wasn't alone in the sky. Star cutters appeared, the fast flying attack ships that Doom employed to combat the lions. They immediately zeroed in on her, lasers firing, causing Allura to play dodge with them.

It was different flying black lion, the ship was larger, her response time slower. She tried to perform evasive maneuvers as best she could, patching into Castle Control just in time to hear Coran speak.

"An enemy attack ship!"

The boys had arrived, she could hear Keith urging them for battle. Nervous, her hands slick with sweat, she reported in, bravely announcing herself.

"Black lion, ready for action!"

Her words had had an immediate effect on the guys in the control room, she could hear Keith calling her by her title, dismayed to find her in the wrong lion. The others mumbled, anger in their voices as they pointed out the lion was Keith's. She bristled at their words, feeling all the lions belonged to her, they were the property of Arus after all. Fighting back an angry blush, she allowed visual contact with the castle.

"Allura, what are you doing in black lion?!" Keith had demanded, a glare on his handsome face.

"I'm doing exactly what my father, King Alfor would have done." Allura was pleased her voice hadn't wavered, hadn't betrayed the tremors she had felt at talking back to Keith. "Protecting my planet and my people."

"Yeah, but you're in the wrong lion. That belongs to Keith." Pidge's high pitched voice had squeaked out.

Hunk had been nodding, his hands curled into fists as he glared at her. "Now you get back into your blue lion!"

"No, there's no time!" Coran had insisted, and Allura had nodded.

"Just because I'm a girl, you think I can't lead." Her words had taken on a boastful, confidant edge. "Well, come on, I'll show you!"

"We'll settle this later." Keith had replied, glancing away from her. "For now I'll fly the blue lion."

That was the last thing she had heard from castle control, Allura having to focus on the battle that was taking place all around her. Even with support fire from the castle, she had a difficult time of it, barely able to avoid being caught in the cross hairs.

As if that wasn't bad enough, some kind of contraption fell out of the flag ship, splitting apart and surrounding the castle. She didn't know what it's purpose was, but she knew it had to be sinister. But she couldn't focus on that, not when wave after wave of star cutters continued to swarm towards her.

She had been greatly relieved when she saw blue lion burst through the waters that surrounded the castle of lions, flying towards her. The other lions soon joined them in the sky, all the colors gleaming as they faced the Doom ships' head on. For one brief instant, everything had been going perfect, Allura giving out commands, the boys obeying her. And then, in the blink of the eye, it happened. Black lion's controls jammed.

Keith had tried to talk her through it, and somehow she managed to stay airborne. Keith quickly took over, orders flying from his lips as they prepared to form Voltron. Once again Allura was too slow, her speed allowed black lion to be hit by an electric ray. She didn't see the culprit who hit her, she could only focus in on the pain, Allura screaming as the lion went spiraling down towards the planet's surface.

She had actually lost consciousness during the crash, Allura's body being rocked against the seat. Allura didn't know how long she had been out of it, but apparently enough time had passed for her lion to be captured. Right now restraints were on all four legs, metal coil that shot currents of electricity into the lion. It knocked the view screen offline, leaving her blind and deaf to what was going on at the castle.

Not that she could afford to worry about Castle Control when she had soldiers of Doom knocking on her door, literally! She could hear them yelling and pounding, something heavy being brought against the lion's roof. What's worse she could hear the faint sound of buzzing, realizing they were using some kind of saw on the metal, attempting to force their way in.

Already she could see sparks pouring in from the ceiling, Allura realizing that at anytime they could break in. She had to do something, but what she did not know. "Shit!" She exclaimed loudly, her voice seeming to echo in the small confined space. Allura quickly unbuckled her seat straps, noticing the pain in her shoulders. She was sure to be bruised from all the bouncing around she had done, but she'd worry about that later.

Allura knew bruising would be the least of her problems once she was taken out of black lion. She stood, body posture cautious as she stepped around the seat, looking for something she could use. She had her blaster on her hip, it's cartridge full, but she'd save that for a last resort, not wanting to actually kill anyone. Stepping carefully to the rear of the lion, she began digging about the junk Keith kept as emergency supplies. It was mainly food and some flares, with one or two spare parts for the radio. Nothing useful.

Disgusted, she tossed the box of energy bars down on the ground, feeling black lion shake as the ceiling began to groan. Bit by bit it was pealed like a can being opened, the sounds getting louder. One voice in particular was heard, a man's, confidant and commanding, barking out orders to the soldiers.

"Hurry up. I want that lion open, and I want it now!"

"Yes, Prince Lotor!" Came the answering chorus of voices. Allura's eyes widened, she recognized the name. He was the son of King Zarkon, a new player on the field. He had seemed to show up out of nowhere, arriving a week ago on her planet, making demands. She remembered ordering him off the planet, seeing him glare. Lotor had not liked being told what to do, he had said as much, snarling at her.

She tried to think on what else she knew about this prince, and none of it was pretty. He had lied to them, claiming if one of them met him in fair combat and won, he and his people would leave Planet Arus, stop terrorizing her people. Keith had won the fight, but Lotor had used a dirty trick, hitting him with a rock and leaving him for dead. It was a small miracle that Keith had survived, and had been in condition to pilot a lion.

Together, they had formed Voltron, defeating Lotor's robeast, and driving the prince off. Only, like his father, King Zarkon, Lotor returned, and this time he had the upper hand, holding the lion and the princess captive.

"I know you're in there." Lotor's smooth baritone carried into the cockpit, a hint of mocking to his tone. "And I know that you are scared." Allura said nothing, determined to not even dignify his words with an answer. "You have a right to be, Captain. I intend to finish what I started back in the canyon."

Allura shivered, realizing his intent was murder, the girl staying crouched by the supply boxes. The hole in the roof was widening, sparks showering down on her as Lotor's men worked diligently. She knew she was running out of time, whispering a prayer that Keith and the others would rescue her soon.

"If you come out now, I will give you a sporting chance for your life." Continued Lotor. He paused a beat, waiting for an answer that did not come. "Have you nothing to say to me Captain? Well...ha ha, I have plenty. Do you know what my first task will be once you are gone, and the castle is mine?"

"I'll tell you." Lotor said, his voice brimming with satisfaction. "I will seek out that lovely princess of yours. I believe Allura is her name." The princess in question was placing her hands to her mouth, biting down on her knuckles to keep quiet.

"She's very beautiful." Lotor laughed. "One might say she is the prettiest wench in the known universe. I'm sure she will make an excellent slave. One I intend to have serve me day and night. Day AND night Captain. You know what that means!" More laughter from the prince, Allura's heart beating in her ears. She hoped he just wanted her to cook him dinner, and mend his boots. She certainly couldn't imagine doing anything that would deserve around the clock supervision!

"Nothing to say in defense of your princess, Captain? Or perhaps you don't quite understand the position your being here puts her in." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice, Lotor purring. "I'll have her warm my bed with that delectable body of hers. I'm sure her squeals will be a delight to the ears, I'll have her moaning my name as I take her again and again!"

Allura frowned, wondering just where he wanted to take her. Did he mean like a date? His next words had her paling, a shocked gasp escaping her. "She'll spread her legs willingly for me captain! She burn for my touch, you will be just a memory, one that quickly fades away as I make love to her."

"Still no response captain? Let me put it in even plainer terms you can understand." Lotor said, unperturbed by the silence from the lion. "I am going to fuck her, Captain. Fast, slow, hard, gentle. Whatever and whenever it suits me. She'll scream and cry at first, but eventually she'll sing for me, sweet moans of pure bliss as she learns what it's like to have a real man between her legs."

By this point Allura was trembling, body shaking violently as she sat huddled on the floor. Her eyes were wide with shock, and she was sure her skin had gone pale. She realized that capture was beyond her worst nightmares, a fate worse than death to fall into this fiend's hands. And yet, the roof was almost open, the space wide enough for a body to drop down.

"Time's up." Lotor broke out into laughter, and Allura bit back a whimper. She realized she had no choice. Whatever happened, she had to fight for not only her life and freedom, but her honor. Why her very chastity was at stake! So it was with a trembling hand that she drew her blaster out of the holster on her hip, the girl crouching behind a box of supplies.

She saw shiny black boots appear in the opening, followed by blue clad legs, a person lowering themselves into the cockpit. He landed with his back to her, but Allura recognized the long white hair that belonged to Prince Lotor. Her fingers tightened on the blaster, the princess willing herself not to shake.

"Captain?" Lotor approaching the pilot seat, hand reaching forward to grip the top of it. He must have thought Keith was awfully short in order to not be seen from his vantage point. "Come now captain, it is beneath a man of your caliber to hide." His other hand was reaching for his sword, slowly drawing it free of it's leather scabbard. His fingers tightened on the chair, Lotor preparing to twirl it around.

It was now or never, Allura realized this, leaping up, her blaster aimed at his back. Only, Lotor wasn't facing away from her anymore. Faster than she could follow, he turned, the sound of uncovered lazon in the air. That sword of his slashed across the front of her uniform, Allura taking a step backwards, screaming.

"Captain! You scream like a girl!" Lotor laughed, stalking forward.

"Stay back!" Allura shouted, blaster raising towards him. She had free arm pressed over her chest, trying to keep her breasts from spilling out. Lotor's laughter died down with a gasp, the man doing a double take. Allura thought to press her advantage and shoot, but he slapped the blaster out of her hand, his fingers grabbing cruel hold of her wrist.

"Well now!" Lotor grinned, a slow twisting of his lips that revealed his fangs. "What do I have here?!"

"I order you to let me go at once!" Allura said, trying to sound brave. Lotor merely laughed, eyes traveling over her body. He especially lingered over the arm in place over her breasts, Allura bristling with anger at the presumptuous way he looked at her.

"My, things are beginning to look better and better." Lotor smirked. "I thought I had captured myself a captain, but I find I have a princess instead." With a laugh he was pulling on her wrist, drawing her against his chest. His sword was still out, blade glowing and looking deadly, Allura uncomfortable with how close it was. But she had bigger things to worry about, namely the prince grinning at her.

"Mine at last." He said, voice purring with satisfaction. She watched him lower his face towards hers, her eyes widening. Allura could see herself reflected in his eyes, looking small and afraid. She didn't like being presented with that image, her eyes narrowed into a glare. Letting go of her chest, she hauled back with her arm, seeing Lotor ogling her as her breasts came dangerously close to falling out of the tear in her uniform.

He didn't get to enjoy the view for long, her hand came smashing into his face, hard enough that she was shocked he didn't bear the imprint of her glove. "Ooooh I hate you!" She cried, feeling him let go of her wrist in his shock.

She backed up a few steps, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes narrowed into a glare, his sword was moving, illuminating her features. "I could make you pay for that!"

"Go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!" Allura bluffed, eyeing his sword as she pressed herself against the wall of the lion. "And it's better than being your slave....or....or doing those awful things with you!"

He blinked, a slow closing of his eyes, and his lips twitched, Lotor fighting what appeared to be a smile. "Ah, you heard that...?"

"Yes, I did!" She snapped, leveling her best glare at him. "And I am not impressed!"

"I would have never said such vulgar things if I had known it was you in black lion my dear..." Lotor began.

"I am not your dear!"

"I thought you were that captain, Keith I believe is his name." Lotor continued as though she hadn't spoke. He was just standing there, watching her, not making a move. "You know princess Allura, you are even lovelier now that I see you up close."

"And you are even uglier than your father!" She lied, thinking beauty was a curse in this case. She was surprised when he burst out laughing, a deep belly full of mirth.

"Now who is being less than truthful?" Lotor demanded. "I may be many things, may rival my father when it comes to wealth, power, and smarts, but fortunately my looks came from my mother's side of the family tree."

"So not only are you vile and disgusting, you are arrogant too!" Allura said, watching Lotor step closer to her.

"You'll learn in time that I am all that and more." Promised Prince Lotor. "I'll become your world, the apple of your eye, your reason for living."

"Oooh I can't stand listening to you speak another minute!" Allura glared at him.

"Prince Lotor, is everything all right in there?" A voice echoed down into the cock pit, Allura glancing upwards. Lotor kept his eyes on her, never looking away as he spoke.

"Yes, everything is fine. Maintain our status, keep the other lions away from this ship." Again that flash of fang as he smirked at her. "I will be dealing personally with this lion's pilot."

"Now....Allura....may I call you by your name dear princess?" Lotor asked, and she shook her head no. "I feel we are already on such intimate terms....it would be a shame to distance ourselves with titles..."

She took a step forward, trying to see if she could squeeze past him and retrieve her blaster which had landed near the floor by the cock pit's chair. But at her movement, Lotor stepped forward, his sword coming close to her uniform. She gasped, feeling the heat of the lazon on her, Allura once again plastering herself against the metal.

"Now...I think you should remove that helmet of yours." Lotor said. "You have no need of it's protection, and it simply hides your lovely face from me." She made no move to comply, and a low growl escaped him, the sword moving warningly towards her. The lazon cut into her sleeve, tearing the fabric but leaving the skin unmarked. Allura gritted her teeth, lifting her arms reluctantly.

"Very nice." Lotor grinned, eyes glued to the swell of her breasts peeking out of her uniform. She almost growled herself, yanking the helmet off, feeling some of her hair come undone from her strict bun. Lotor was still busy staring at her exposed flesh, and a sudden impulse over took her. She screamed, throwing the helmet at his head, Lotor ducking too late.

With a lunge, she was past him, dropping to her knees, trying to get her hand on the blaster. A sudden wrenching on her hair had her shrieking, Allura being pulled back, dropped onto the floor to lie flat on her back. That sword of his was pointed at her throat, Lotor glaring down at her.

"Don't do that again!"

She didn't even dare nod, so scared of the placement of his sword. Her fear must have shown in his eyes, his expression softened, a smile appearing on his face. That smile grew as he looked down at her, eyes considering her chest once again.

"My my..." Lotor purred. "We have to do something about this uniform of yours. It's simply too distracting." Never had she felt more exposed than she did now, with the body hugging lycra of her uniform clinging to her curves, the slash over her chest threatening to expose her breasts with every breath she took.

"Now hold still..." Lotor said, slowly drawing the tip of his sword down towards the cut in her uniform. "We don't want any accidents..."

"What are you...?" She started to say, feeling the heat of his sword on her breast.

"Shhh...." Lotor urged her, still grinning. The tip of his sword nudged the torn lycra aside, finding the tear, widening it so her breasts came popping out. "Very nice." Praised Lotor, tongue licking across his lips as he eyed her ample charms. But he wasn't done humiliating her, he began dragging the sword along the seams of her uniform, splitting it open. The top fell away like paper, leaving her exposed down to the waist.

"St....stop!" Allura cried out, sure she was blushing as red as could be. Lotor merely chuckled, his sword slicing through her belt. He then traced it along the lines where her legs met her body, carefully cutting the lycra open. Down the center of her legs he went, the pants' leg splitting open and curving in half. She was left with just the lycra around her hips, forming an odd pair of white panties on her.

To her horror he did a slow slash, splitting that open as well, revealing her lace panties beneath it. "Well!" His golden eyes gleamed with approval. "Lace panties...I always thought of you as a cotton kind of girl, but I suppose first impressions can be wrong." A sheer and utter wicked look was directed at her blushing face, Allura trembling with rage beneath his sword. "I wonder what other surprises you have for me Allura."

"None I can assure you." She spit out with all the bravado she could muster. That sword of his swung away from her panties, the glow of it on her chest, causing her to tense up as she watched his next move. He seemed to be considering her, Lotor quiet for the moment as he stared at her face.

"Get up." He suddenly said, and she blinked.

"What?"

"I gave you an order!" He snapped, his hand grabbing her right wrist, yanking her upwards. Her breasts bounced from her momentum, Lotor smirking as he watching them jiggle. Allura glared at him, pulling on her hand, when he brought the sword close to her face. "Be nice." He threatened, and she stilled. "And lose those gloves, they looks ridiculous on you."

He had to let go of her wrist so she could remove her gloves, but once they were off, he seized control of her hand again. She was sure to be bruised by his rough handling, the prince dragging her over to command seat. He gracefully plopped down, one leg hooked over the arm rest, the other planted on the floor. The grip on her wrist moved her forward, propelling her onto the seat, right between his spread legs.

Only then did Lotor let go of her wrist, Allura sitting stiff backed against him. He kept his sword out, ready to move it at the slightest sign of trouble. She fought to keep from shivering, keenly aware of the all too male body she sat fitted against. Lotor sighed, and his next moved surprised her, his hands reaching for her hair, finding the pins and discarding them onto the floor. Her blond hair tumbled downwards, and he played with it for a moment.

"Luxurious..." He murmured this, as though he was talking to himself. "It's like the finest silk!" She started to shift away from him, leaning forward so her hair slide out of his grasp. He quickly brought the sword to bear before her face, Allura freezing.

"You move only when I tell you to move." Lotor told her, and his arm slid across her chest, pulling her up against him. "Relax..." He added, crooning softly in her ear.

"It's kind of difficult too..." Allure said, stiff against him.

"Try." He ordered, pushing on her until she eased up, her body molding into the fit against him. That seemed to satisfy him, he actually kissed the curve of her ear, purring out praise. "Good girl."

That hand on her chest moved, lifting off her towards Lotor's face. She felt movement, saw out the corner of her eye he had his glove to his mouth, using his teeth to remove it. A hand as blue as his face touched her cheek, gently feeling out the smoothness of her skin. "Soft.....smooth....not a pimple to be found..." Lotor said, sounding far too happy to be describing her skin.

He caught hold of her chin, turning her face this way and that, Lotor leaning forward to study her profile. "It's true. You are perfect from every angle!"

"I am not perfect!" Allura quickly insisted. "I uh..I have a birthmark!"

That was the wrong thing to say, his eyes lit up with interest. "Where?" A gesture of his sword. "I didn't see any birthmark. Believe me I looked." She flushed, and his gloveless hand dropped to her knee, fingers smoothing up along her leg towards the leg band of her panty. "Unless...it's in the one spot I haven't checked."

"It's under my arm pit." Allura got out, squeaking, trying her best not to move as his fingers brushed the lace of her panties.

"Well, I'm sure we can overlook that little flaw." Lotor said, seeming distracted by the patterns the lace made on her panties. "Tell me Allura...is the rest of you as soft as your cheek?"

She wasn't about to answer him, fearing anything she could say would goad him into exploring to find out. However Lotor wasn't pleased by her silence, that sword moved, Lotor's voice issuing out a command. "Answer the question!"

"I don't know!" Allura answered truthfully. "I've never really noticed."

"Hmm....shall we find out together..." His fingers were caressing over the front of her panties now, right in a spot that had her squirming. He noticed her small movements, chuckling lightly as he ducked in close to kiss the back of her shoulder. "I told you not to move Allura."

"Then stop touching me there!" She hissed, sure her blush had found a permanent home on her face.

"Do you like me touching you down there?" Lotor asked, sounding far too amused.

"No!"

He made a tsking sound. "Soon you'll like me touching you. Of that I am sure."

"You think far too highly of yourself." Allura retorted, relieved when his fingers stilled their caressing motions.

"It's a fact. I am known for being quite the ladies' man." Lotor boasted. That hand of his was on her belly now, just resting for the moment. His skin was warm, though nowhere near as hot as the heat the lazon from his sword emitted. "It will be your immense privilege to serve me."

"You are insane." She hissed, incensed when he laughed. "Nothing you do to me, could ever, ever make me like the touch of your hand. It is sheer agony to be close to you like this, it is my immense SUFFERING to have to endure your hands upon me."

"Why my dear Allura, that sounds like a challenge." He licked her ear, Allura shivering at the sound of his voice, a deep throaty purr. "And I do so love a challenge."

"It's simple fact I state." Allura said, and then gasped as his hand moved. His fingers slid under the waist band of her panty, she found him sifting through the curls of her hair, Allura trying to stand up, jaw dropping in shock.

"Ah ah ah!" Lotor said, sword moved in front of her throat once more. "Sit down and behave."

Glumly she did so, though this time she remained stiff, keeping her back straight and away from him. "Lotor....stop....don't do this..."

"Begging already Allura?" Lotor laughed. "How sweet. Yes...continue...I should like to hear you ask me to stop in those dulcet tones of yours. Oh but do keep your legs spread as you do it."

Allura realized she had no choice, her teeth grinding together as she allowed her thighs to part. Lotor nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, his fingers sliding down to cup her womanhood. He moved one, what she assumed was the middle finger, bending it slightly as he rubbed the tip of it back and forth across her slit. It was a strange sensation, Allura not sure she liked it.

"Allura? Nothing to say?" Lotor goaded her, his finger rubbing her faster. She tried to ignore him, but that left her concentrating on the hand between her legs, feeling the sensations of his finger caressing along her slit. He was rubbing slow, finger moving almost lazily like, and she found herself shifting, uncomfortable. A warning tsk in her ear had her freeze, Allura conscious of the sword he held.

Soon his other fingers joined in, they were spreading her lips open, allowing his middle finger to slide along her creases. That really made Allura want to squirm, and she tried to be subtle as she moved her hips. Lotor's laughter in her ear let her know he knew what she was doing, though he didn't threaten her to stop this time. He continued that intrusive caress, fingertip rubbing along her folds, and to her shame she felt herself start to get wet.

No chance of Lotor not noticing, he had a hands on experience, she could hear how pleased he sounded. "You're getting wet Allura. Are you sure you don't like this?"

"I hate it." She said, trying to ignore the sound of his laughter.

"At least your body is more honest than you are my dear." Lotor said, and his finger touched a part of her that made her gasp, just a deep huff of air. "Ooooh you like that, don't you Allura?"

"No, I do not!" She denied.

"Then I won't touch that spot again." His words left her confused, torn between liking and loathing, Allura shifting, finding his finger on the move again. He probed another part of her, her eyes opening in alarm.

"Lotor......DON"T!" She all but shrieked when he inserted his finger inside her, the sensation alien and new.

"Ooooh, tighter than my fist..." Lotor's voice sounded distorted behind her, he was liking what he felt, wiggling his finger inside her. Allura cried out, voice begging him.

"Please, take it out..."

"What's that?" Lotor asked, giving a little thrust with his finger. "You want more?"

"NO!!"

"Here you go..." A second finger was added to her, Lotor doing that maddeningly wiggle, his fingers rubbing against the sides of her passage. A low whine escaped her at the feel, Allura feeling dizzy when he began to withdraw his fingers. She thought to let out a sigh of relief, only to find him thrusting them back inside her, deeper this time. His reach was incredible, his fingers surely longer than a human's, Allura finding he had sunk them in to the knuckle inside her.

He pulled on his hand, beginning to work his fingers in and out of her, mimicking a thrusting motion. Allura was biting her lip, trying to keep quiet, finding she was rocking herself back and forth in time to the rhythm of his fingers. Lotor was speaking to her, but she couldn't concentrate on his words, feeling the pleasure building inside her. Allura was moving her hips, feeling her rear bump against Lotor's crotch, her wiggles grinding against him.

If he moaned she did not notice, to caught up in the feelings. She found herself bucking against his hand, trying to force his fingers in deeper. They were at their limit, and still they weren't enough, Allura crying out, a frustrated whine as her body clenched around those thick digits of his.

Her body wanted something, something his fingers couldn't give her, Allura desperately riding his hand, trying to stimulate herself. Back and forth she rocked, whining louder, finding his fingers curling inside her and hooking against a spot that made her moan. Her body arched, she was holding onto the armrest and his knee, digging her fingers into the material, nails tearing away at it. Pushing herself downwards, trying desperately to meld herself with his hand.

She could hear his fingers making a sound, a slick sliding noise as they moved in and out of her with ease. She knew her panties were getting stained, she couldn't seem to stop dripping, and it was all Lotor's fault! She damned him, and heard him laugh, his voice intruding on her pleasure.

"What was that my dearest slave?"

"Damn you!" She muttered, squeezing all around his fingers. She nearly wept when he removed his fingers for good, leaving his wet hand just resting inside her panties, fingers not doing anything.

"That is no way to speak to your lord and master." Lotor said.

"You're not my master!" Allura snapped in between pants.

"I beg to differ." Lotor said, and this time his wet finger touched her clit, a gentle pinch that brought her screaming and shaking. "Your body certainly recognizes my mastery of you."

"I hate you." Allura hissed, and again he pinched her.

"Now you are repeating yourself. I do find such things tiresome." Lotor said, and now his fingers rubbed her clit, chasing away the sting of his pinch. Again Allura felt the pleasure building up in her, her voice coming out a low whine as her hips seemed to shake with their own accord. In the back of her mind, she was aware of rubbing her rear against his crotch, aware that something was starting to poke against her backside.

Her eyes snapped open from their half lidded state, Allura letting out a strangled cry as she realized just what that was she felt. Unfortunately for her, it was at that precise moment her body decided to give in to the feelings Lotor was building up inside her. Her release was earth shattering to say the least, Allura falling back against his chest, her body limp against him, feeling as though she had melted.

Her head rested on his shoulder, Allura staring dully at the view screen in front of them. She was aware of Lotor brushing his lips against her forehead, his hand pulling out of her panties. Her brought it before her face, and she blushed, seeing how his blue fingers glistened, coated with her arousal. He actually touched his fingers to his lips, tasting her essence, a deep rumble escaping him.

"Delicious." Proclaimed Lotor. "Princesses always do have the sweetest of surrenders."

The absurdity of what he just said made her want to laugh, Allura lacking the energy to muster up even a giggle. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but suddenly Lotor was urging her to stand. Dimly she did so, seeing him gaze at her body, the wet stain on her lace panty making her red with embarrassment.

"Take those off." Lotor said, and she hesitated. "Come now Allura." A smirk then, his look wicked devastation. "No need to preserve your modesty. Not after what I just did to you." Still she made no move to remove the last of her garment, and he frowned, eyes taking on an annoyed light. "Remove it, or I shall remove it for you, and this time I won't take care not to burn you with the lazon!"

That got Allura moving, closing her eyes as she shoved her panties downward. She stepped out of them, and stood before him completely naked except for her boots. His annoyed mood changed to one of pleasure, Lotor dropping a hand to his crotch. Her eyes followed that motion, watching as he unzipped his pants, the zipper sounding far too loud and ominous for her liking.

His cock immediately sprang out, Allura taken back by his size. He looked huge! It set her to trembling, Allura wondering if this was average size for a healthy Drule Male. She hoped not, it left her fearing for the well being of the female population.

Lotor was watching her look him over, his hand closing around his length, stroking it so that it became firmer. Like his hand and his face, his cock was blue, that pretty shade known as azure. The head of his cock however, was a darker blue, and it glistened with his arousal.

"This will be yours every night..." Lotor was speaking, locking eyes with her as he continued to manipulate his erection. "You will learn the taste and smell of it. You will learn to love it, to worship it and me."

"Ne....never!" Allura said defiantly, hearing his laughter.

"It is a fact. Inescapable destiny!" Lotor boasted, moaning as he stroked himself. "Ah...I am so excited, I don't know what to have you do first....should I have you on your knees, see how deep you can take my cock? Or should I just fuck you where you stand?"

Neither option appealed to Allura, and she glared at him, trying not to cower. "Leave me alone!"

"I don't think so! After all the fun is just starting!" Lotor gestured with his sword. "Sit that finely sculpted ass of yours down, Allura." He was pointing at the console panel, Allura relieved he didn't want her anywhere near his erection. The buttons on the keyboard bit into her flesh, sending input into a dead view screen.

Lotor carefully sheathed his sword, and stood up, grasping hold of her ankles. He pulled her legs wide, positioning himself between them, Allura gasping. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Lotor smirked. "I am claiming you for myself."

"You can't!" Allura said panicked, trying to push at his chest.

"You'll learn not to tell me what to do." Lotor told her, rubbing himself against her. Allura could feel him twitching, she tried to shift away but the hold on her legs kept her pinned in place. With a hiss of pleasure, Lotor began pushing the head of his cock inside her, Allura crying out as she felt it start to stretch her open. Pain accompanied his penetration, Allura biting back an angry sob as Lotor moaned.

He shifted his hands onto her hips, and sank into her, inch after inch disappearing into her body. Allura pushed at his chest, trying to move him, but he refused to budge. He smiled as he gazed into her eyes, buried to the hilt in her. He leaned forward and she gasped, feeling every movement, every tremor of his body. Lotor brushed his lips against hers, and she jerked back, frowning.

He merely laughed at her, explaining, "It feels weird not to kiss after everything we've done together."

"You'll never kiss me again!" swore Allura, watching as his expression turned serious.

"You can't stop me, my dear." He began moving, Allura crying out, hands grabbing onto the console, scrabbling for purchase. "Just like you can't stop me from doing this!" He was punctuating his words with each thrust, stabbing deep into her, making her moan and shake.

Just like with his fingers, she could feel him caressing her from the inside, a pleasurable friction that soon dulled her to any aches and pains she might have felt. She started to feel needy, Allura beginning to move with him, bucking against his thrusts.

"Yes, Allura, just like that." Lotor groaned, picking up speed, pushing her into the console so hard she was sure the buttons would be imprinted on her skin. He ducked his head down towards her chest, peppering the tops of her breasts with his kisses. Allura gasped, arching her back, shamelessly thrusting her breasts into his face. Lotor responded, licking his tongue across a nipple, Allura moaning at this new sensation.

He continued to pound at her body, he was a thing of beauty to watch, all muscle and power, Lotor exerting a fine control as he moved between her legs. Every time his cock left her body, she felt empty, whining a protest. Lotor would answer her call by thrusting back in, leaving her feeling full, Allura squeezing down on his length.

She was soon making soft squeals, biting down on her lip as she trembled. A particularly hard thrust had Allura screaming, arching upwards, eyes and mouth wide open as her body clamped down on Lotor like a vise. He actually shouted her name, burying himself as deep as he could go, hitting the entrance to her womb. She cried out again, finding he was shooting his seed into her, leaving her to feel warm and full.

There was so much it dribbled out of her, down her thighs and onto the floor. She gave a hysterical giggle to think about how Keith would have to clean up the mess she and Lotor had made, and then the prince was pulling out of her, having finished taking his pleasure from her. Allura didn't move, staying plastered on the console, watching as a panting Lotor slowly regained control of himself.

He tucked himself into his pants, zipping up quickly. He then retrieved his sword, sheathing it. Allura stayed silent, glaring at him, wondering what was next. Would he parade her naked before his men? She shivered at the thought, watching as Lotor calmly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sire! We have a message from the Voltron Force." A guard's voice hesitantly intruded from above. "They want to negotiate a surrender!"

"A surrender?!" Lotor looked as surprised as Allura felt. "Good....tell the men to land the ship in a neutral place. Before this night is through I will have all five lions within my hands!"

"Yes, Prince Lotor!"

"Oh and Sergeant....see about sending down a spare uniform." Lotor smirked at Allura, who crossed her arms over her chest. "We have a guest who is woefully underdressed."

"Yes, your highness!"

Lotor turned to Allura, his eyes full of gloating. "Well, my pretty little slave, it seems not only do I get you, but I get Voltron as well. Isn't that just grand?"

"You haven't gotten your hands on Voltron yet!" Allura pointed out, and Lotor smirked.

"But I will. Your friends will see to it themselves, in order to save you." Lotor stepped towards her, fingers tucking stray curls behind her ear. "You really are prize fit for a prince."

She ignored his touch, inwardly fretting. What was Keith and the others thinking, how could they risk her planet and her people by handing over Voltron. She may be the princess, but one life no matter how royal did not equal the lives of millions. It simply did not make any sense, and Allura found herself summing up the situation with one word that was apt and descriptive.

"SHIT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a great idea by Botias to have Lotor yelling all the ways he wants to ravish Allura to "Keith." I hope she likes what I did with it.

In my mind, the episode then goes back to normal. To the part where he had her and blue lion (not black. I twisted some of the events around to work in the mistaken identity bit.) and the other four arrive to save her. And they are b. Lotor until Coran does whatever it is to save the day. (Honestly I stopped watching at that point and concentrated on the fic. XD)

To Be Continued!  
---Michelle


	2. The Chozzerai Bridge Incident

It was supposed to have been a day of celebration, a joyous occasion heralding the return of one of Planet Arus' most treasured landmarks. Many people had sacrificed time and money to see a bridge constructed over the River Chozzerai. It would connected two of their kingdoms, allowing trade and commerce to flourish, allow long lost friends and family members to be reunited.

They had even imported some of the original stone, trying to stay close to recreating the original bridge, lost to them months ago during an attack by Planet Doom. Arus' people may have suffered during this time, but hope was returning, the robot Voltron playing a hand.

Unfortunately for everyone who had arrived to witness the opening of the bridge, Voltron was nowhere to be found. Screams could be heard, people terrified and panicking, watching as a fighter jet hovered above the bridge, unleashing missiles. They torpedoed towards the bridge, crashing into the stone just as Allura was finishing her run, her dear friend Hunk within arm's reach.

Allura screamed, the ensuing explosion leaving her blinded by the thick smoke that choked out the very air from her lungs. She could hear Hunk yelling, hear thunder in the air, sonic booms as the bridge gave a mighty shake. Support beams groaned, the whole structure seemed to be swaying, Allura fighting to keep her footing.

"What's going on?!" Allura shouted, taking a step backwards. She bumped against the guard rail, her hands flailing, grabbing onto it for support. The smoke continued to obscure her vision, she could hear a ship hovering close by over the sound of the explosions.

The stone at her feet crumbled, leaving her dangling as she held onto the guard rail. She screamed again, finding she was falling, Allura thinking her life was finally at an end. She could hear the sound of water splashing, great waves of it as the stone and rock fell into it's icy depths. Allura could only hope she wouldn't be crushed to pieces by the falling stone, flailing about as she fell.

Her hands caught hold of smooth stone, her fall slowing. Allura swung her legs about, trying to find purchase. As she scrambled to save herself, the smoke began to clear. She could see the support beams sticking out of the water, curving in on themselves. She was holding onto one of them now, Allura gritting her teeth, forcing her to swing her body upwards.

She gave a thought of thanks for not being any heavier, managing to land on top of the beam. It let out a protesting creak at her weight, but it held, Allura sighing, squatting precariously on the wood. Her dress billowed around her, the hem of it wet from the water, and her hair was stirred up by the breeze. Allura cast anxious eyes towards the water, trying to find some sign of Hunk.

Over on both sides of the cliffs, her people stood, watching and pointing, yelling. They were being so brave, not running away, though she didn't know what they could do to help her at this moment. What good were farmers and bridge builders against Doom missiles?

It was as though thinking about Doom summoned his attention, the ship that had attacked the bridge speeding towards her. It was a combination of fighter and transporter, a sleek ship of black metal, with curved wings that allowed it's pilot to maneuver in close to the remains of the bridge, Allura gasped as it hovered before her, seeing the hatch to the cock pit pop open, a man standing up to pose with the sun behind him, casting him in shadows.

She didn't get a chance to identfty him, he was already leaping from his ship, hurtling towards her and the support beam she perched on. Allura struggled to stand, just barely maintaining her balance on the beam. The man landed, knees tucked in close to the beam's surface. His head was bowed, but at the sight of his snow white hair, her stomach tightened into tight rolls of dread, Allura gasping out a name.

"Lotor!"

He lifted his head, and she fought to keep from screaming as she saw his face, that hated and all too familiar smirk on his lips. His eyes seemed to pin her in place, two golden pools that lit up in pleasure as they looked at her. Slowly he stood, unfolding his body from his crouching position, letting her take in the full height of him. The sun seemed to cast shadows on his blue skin, making him look all the more menacing.

"I've come to discuss plans for your future, princess Allura." He spoke calmly, just a hint of mockery to his tone as he purred out her name. His smile widened, but she could not muster up the nerve to speak to him, staring frightened at him.

"Nothing to say?" Lotor asked, arching a white brow at her. "Then let me do all the talking!" That laugh then, the one that sent shivers down her spine, making her gasp, reeling backwards. She almost slipped off the support beam, and for one brief instant she thought it better to plunge into the water than to face Lotor all alone.

The prince grew tired with her silence, not losing that smile as he began walking towards her. He was completely graceful, never taking his eyes off her as his feet traversed the narrow space of the beam. Allura took in a panicked gulp of air, her hand to her mouth as though to stifle the scream that wasn't coming. As he advanced towards her, she stepped backwards, trying to move away from him.

He easily kept the distance from widening, and soon she had nowhere left to run to. He erupted into peals of self satisfied laughter, as he cornered her. "Why don't you rush to my arms?" He asked, her face flushing as he made a mockery of the ceremony she and Hunk had been enacting. It almost moved her to speak, Allura trying to find her tongue to offer up a suitable retort. But another voice called out, welcome and familiar, and angry.

"Lotor!"

Hunk, high in the sky as he leaped to her rescue. She saw him contorting into an attack pose, leg jutted out to slam into Lotor. The prince caught the man by his foot, effortlessly swinging the man's bulk away from him. Hunk recovered and landed on the beam, the wood shaking in protest at the weight of three people on it.

Hunk tried to punch Lotor, the prince deflecting his blows. A kick was aimed at Lotor's head, the prince stepping back so that it passed harmlessly before him. Hunk stepped back as well, crouching protectively in front of Allura, arms splayed wide to ward off Lotor.

"You dare challenge me?" A scowl was on his face, twisting it, making it ugly. His hand reached for the sword at his side, pulling it free of it's scabbard. Allura closed her eyes at the sound of lazon humming, an unwelcome flashback trying to intrude on her thoughts. From this distance she couldn't feel the heat of the blade, yet her body reacted, goose pimpling as it recalled how hot the blade had felt next to her skin, tearing through her uniform.

"YAH!!" Lotor roared a challenge, Allura opening her eyes just in time to see him lunging towards Hunk. He held his sword up high over his head, intent on slashing it downwards. It completed it's arc, just missing Hunk's chest.

"HA!" yelled her friend. "You missed!" He went to take a step forward, and somehow he tripped, Allura screaming in horror as Hunk went over the side. Frozen, unable to move, she sighed in relief as she saw Hunk's hand grab onto the beam, hanging over the edge. He was helpless, dangling and Lotor smirked, laughing as Hunk growled at him.

"You've had it!" Lotor said, and lifted his foot, intent on stamping his boot on Hunk's fingers. That spurred Allura into motion, she was running without thinking.

"No you can't! Beast!" She screamed, and grabbed Lotor's arm. He seemed to react without thinking, turning to shove her away from him. Allura cried out, in shock that he had pushed her, losing her balance so that she went falling head first into the water.

The water was all around her, cold and dark, Allura desperately kicking out. Her skirt tangled around her legs, making swimming difficult. Holding her breath, she began tearing at the hem, attempting to free herself. The light shone from above, she kicked up towards it, stroking her arms through the water, desperate to break the surface.

With a gasp she did, casting about in a panic. She was glad there were no deadly creatures in the River Chozzerai, knew it was one last thing to worry about. She heard the sound of an engine, and splashed about turning. It seemed she had been under the water longer than she thought, Lotor having returned to his ship. That vehicle of his began pursuing her, bearing down close to the water.

Panting, Allura began swimming for the shore, desperate to get away. The shore seemed miles away, and her arms were rapidly tiring. Panic was making her slow down, her legs kicking out as she floundered, thoughts running rampant in her mind. All she could think of was Lotor was gaining on her, and this time he'd never let her go.

Her breath was heavy in her ears, ragged and fast, and water was splashing into her mouth as she paddled. The cold made her feel numb, fear kept her moving, but barely.

Unexpectedly, a lion swooped down out of the sky, Allura unable to turn and see which one it was. She hoped it was Hunk, hoped he had managed to reach his lion. She swam faster, listening to the sounds of fighting, her pursuer slowing as he turned to deal with the lion. Laser fire behind her, missiles and photon blasts being exchanged, some sending bombs of water flying behind her, drenching her further.

Suddenly the lion was in front of her, crashing against the rocks. "Hunk!" Allura cried, seeing it was yellow lion that had come to her rescue. No sign of Lotor, Allura swimming those last few yards to shore. She couldn't reach yellow lion, not on foot. She'd have to come back with blue lion, and see if Hunk was all right.

Wearily she began the climb up the mountain, grateful for the steep steps carved into it's side. Her skirt was a ruined mess, tattered remains hanging just above her knees. She bore scratches on her arms and legs, they bled lightly but otherwise would heal. She walked quickly, wanted to run, but knowing the slightest misstep would send her falling, to crash into the beach down below.

At the top there was still people waiting for her, they cheered to see her, surrounding her. "Please! I've got to get to my lion!" Allura said, trying to push her way through the crowd.

Only one seemed to understand her need, handing her a blaster. Allura took it gratefully from him, and squeezed her way past the crowd. Running, again she was running, she seemed to do nothing but flee, but this time she would bring help. Allura spared a thought to the rest of the Voltron Force, wondering where they were, why they had not come to her rescue.

Her feet were stumbling, she was so exhausted, she just wanted a chance to rest. But she dared not stop, not knowing where the enemy was, not knowing if Hunk was still alive, not knowing if other parts of her planet were under attack.

She never seemed able to catch her breath, panting, chest heaving as she ran. A pain was in her side, protesting all the activity she was doing. But in the distance she could see her goal, blue lion never looking more majestic than at that moment. A smile lit up her face, she ran harder, almost falling to her knees in the grass. Everything had been worth it, Allura thought. All the terror, all the pain, just so long as she could survive for this moment now, to make it to her lion.

She was within reach of it, the beauty of her lion awe inspiring. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, didn't wonder why the forest seemed so quiet until she heard laughter. The smiled died down on Allura's face, her legs trying to skid to a halt as she propelled herself forward those last few steps.

Now she saw him, perched on the front leg joint, sitting as calm as can be, as though he was perched on a fancy throne and not on her lion. "Lotor!" She gasped his name, wheezing it out in a pained lungful of air.

"Now princess!" Lotor stood, and took a leap off the lion, hurtling towards the grand to land gracefully on his feet. She stepped back, trying to keep space between them, watching him straighten. That damned smirk was back in place, his eyes gloating, the prince knowing she had no energy left to run from him. "Perhaps we can have a pleasant talk about uniting our two planets."

"Our two planets can never be united." She told him, taking another step back.

"I insist." Lotor said, advancing on her. She remembered the blaster in her hand, bringing it up to bear at him. Her hand shook so badly, she had to hold it with both hands, issuing out an order.

"Stay back!"

He was unperturbed by the sight of the blaster pointed at him. "Now be a good girl and give me that weapon." Lotor ordered, walking towards her. "Could you shoot someone who only admires you very much and wishes to make you his wife?"

Her eyes widened at his words, Allura gaping at him, thinking the prince had indeed lost his mind. Apparently her shock was all he needed, Lotor lunging towards her, hand out to grab the blaster from her. She cried out, jerking her hand away, turning to the side to avoid his hand. His fingers landed on her shoulder, gripping hold of the material of her dress.

A ripping sound was in her ears, Lotor wrenching off a layer of her dress, revealing her shoulder. This time her voice was disgusted, Allura panicking as she remembered the last time he had torn clothing of hers. The memory seemed to freeze her in place, long enough for Lotor to get his arms around her. He pinned her against his chest, one arm pressing into her neck, the other reaching for her wrist.

"No!" Allura screamed, trying to break free. Her finger pulled the trigger, laser fire shooting harmlessly into the sky.

"Let go of that weapon before you hurt yourself!" hissed Lotor, his fist squeezing down on her wrist. She cried out in pain, Allura trying to hold onto the blaster for as long as possible. She feared he'd break her bones in the effort of forcing her to release her hold on the blaster, Allura squirming, crying out in pain. Her fingers unclenched, the blaster dropping from her hand.

"That's better." Lotor's voice in her ear, the man kicking the blaster some distance away from them. Allura tracked it's travel with her eyes, memorizing it's exact location, hoping she would get a chance to try for it again.

"Now..." The arm against her wind pipe pulled away, Allura trying to lunge forward. But Lotor held onto her wrist, laughing as he swung her around to face him. "Well, now..." He purred, looking her over. "I believe this is the first time I've seen you in a dress. It's very fetching on you Allura."

"Spare me your false flattery!" Allura snapped, jerking hard on her arm.

"It's no lie. I speak only the truth when I am in your presence." Lotor smiled. "You should be very honored, your beauty is such that is moves me to think of elevating you from slave to wife."

"To be the wife of a tyrant, is to be a slave in everything but name!" Allura retorted, and her free arm swung at him, her fist thumping ineffectually against his broad chest. "You might as well kill me now, because I will never, ever marry you!"

"Never is a long time..." Lotor growled, grabbing her so that he now held both wrists in his hands. "And you'll find that being my wife comes with some perks that being a slave can't ever hope to match!"

"I don't believe you!" Allura said, struggling, jerking as hard as she could manage. It only hurt her arms, Allura feeling as though she wrenched them right out of their sockets in an attempt to free herself from his hold.

"Then believe this." Lotor told her, watching her struggles with interest. "Yellow Lion is down, and the other three lions are engaged with my robeast. There is no one left to come to your rescue. If you give in to me now, agree to become my wife, I will allow your friends to live. I will allow your people to enjoy some modicum of freedom under Doom's rule."

"You seek to make my people slaves!" Allura snapped, and his smile was all the confirmation she needed. "I won't do it! I won't sell out my people!"

"Not even to save the lives of your friends?" He asked. "Dear princess, I had no idea you were so cold hearted!"

"No more than you!" She retorted, her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Then we are a perfect match." Lotor said, and he jerk her up against his chest, Allura gasping. She started to say something, but his mouth was upon her, lips pressing down with bruising force. Allura squealed into the kiss, trying to pull back, her hands curling into fists as she jerked her arms about spastically. Lotor kept his grip on her, holding her steady as his lips sought to coax her mouth open.

He soon gave up on the beguilement route when it became apparent she wasn't about to give in, Lotor thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Allura made muffled protests, trying to curl her tongue away from his. That velvet muscle of his was doing a lavish exploration of her mouth, running it's tips across the contours of her mouth. Her eyes were wide, Allura staring into Lotor's lust crazed eyes.

His kiss was suffocating, stealing her breath, Allura feeling dizzy, half swooning against him. The hold on her wrists kept her standing, Allura trying to think of a way to get away from him. Perhaps if she played along, an opportunity would present itself....

She screamed into his mouth, Lotor pulling back at the sound. He was barely winded, tongue licking across his bottom lip, as he stared at her with open desire. He waited a beat, allowing her to gulp in some much needed air, and then was moving to reclaim her lips.

"All right!" Allura cried, turning her face to the side so his mouth landed on her cheek.

"All right?" Lotor asked, sounding confused.

"All right....I agree to be your wife..." Allura said, hoping she could be forgiven for this small lie. "Just promise me you'll spare my friend's lives."

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" He wanted to know, pulling back to study her. She fidgeted under his attention, Lotor's eyes boring into her with a fierce intensity. Suddenly he smiled, his voice a low purr. "I knew I was good, but I didn't think you were the type to be kissed into submission!"

Allura fought to keep from making a smart comment, wanting to tell him he was anything but a good kisser. Instead she meekly lowered her eyes, not having to force the blush on her cheeks. "I just realized my options..." She mumbled. "I know you are going to conquer Arus one way or the other....it's time I accept it. I can fight you and lose, or join the winning side."

"How very smart of you." Lotor smirked. "And how very foolish of me it would be to believe you without some proof of your....devotion to me."

"Proof?" She had long since stopped struggling, just leaning against him. Now she moved, going on tip toe to reach his lips. She was hesitant at first, lips gentle compared to the harsh, heated kiss he had given her. Lotor watched her, eyes amused, letting Allura lick her tongue across his lips. She attempted to deepen the kiss, probing at his mouth with her tongue.

Lotor made a low grumble, parting his lips with little coaxing. He sighed into the kiss, one hand letting go of her wrist to reach and touch her hair. She was still kissing him, touching her tongue shyly to his when Lotor took command of the kiss, doing expert strokes against her tongue. His fingers tangled in her hair, holding her in place, Allura fighting a shudder of revulsion as they kissed.

At last he allowed them to come up for air, Allura dismayed to see a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. Nervously, she licked her lips, breaking the strand, looking at him.

"That was good." Lotor said, his voice husky. "That was very good. But I am not convinced. You need to do something more for me."

"More?" Allura was taken aback. What more could he possibly want? The answer to that question flashed in her mind, of their bodies entwined, sweating as they made love, voices moaning. She felt the heat rush to her face, Allura blinking rapidly as she tried to clear away those images.

"Yes, more..." His hands were on her shoulders, she realized he was trying to shove her down to her knees. "Do you remember that very difficult decision I had last time Allura?" He didn't wait for an answer, continuing. "I had you one way, and it was sweet. But I find myself wondering how good it could have been if I had use your mouth instead of your body."

Her knees thumped onto the grass covered ground, her face paling as she realized his meaning. He must have felt her tremors, he was laughing again. "If you really mean to be my wife, this is something you must learn to do. And what better time to start practicing then now?"

"Lotor..." She whispered his name, feeling faint. Her arms were hanging limp at her sides, she stared up at him, his face seeming so far away from this vantage point. "I...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"It's not proper..." Allura began, and he threw back his head and laughed.

"Allura, we're about to be wed. It doesn't get any more proper than that!" Lotor pointed out. "Now, no more delays...any instant your friends could die at the hands of my robeast. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No..." Allura said, her hands shaking as she reached towards his belt. It, like so many items from Doom, bore the skull and cross bones insignia on it's buckle, Allura's fingers fumbling to open it. She must have taken too long, Lotor was helping her, impatient. Together they got the belt open, the pleated kilt he wore loosening. She hooked her fingers into the sides of the waist band, and drew his kilt down, letting it crumple at his feet.

"Hurry Allura....hurry!" Lotor urged her, hands on his hips as her hands hesitated to draw down his tights. "Time is a wasting...why I can practically hear the captain's cries of pain echoing in the distance."

To her horror, she felt her eyes welling up with tears, Allura keeping her head downwards so Lotor wouldn't see. She willed herself not to cry, but a tear trickled down her cheek anyway. She let out a deep sigh, scrunching her eyes closed as she yanked down his pants to his knees.

"Look at me Allura." Lotor's voice, commanding her to do as he bade. "Look and be amazed."

She risked opening her eyes, seeing his cock before her face. It was only partially erect, it seemed anticipation of what he wanted her to do was getting him excited. She stared, and could swear she saw it twitch, Lotor laughing.

"Magnificent, aren''t I?" He asked her. She said nothing, did nothing, just staring wide eyed, wondering how she was going to handle this. A hysterical giggle wanted to escape her at the thought of handling him, Allura's hands once again at her sides trembling. Her knees hurt, pebbles were biting into her tender flesh, but she dared not shift to get comfortable.

"Well, don't just kneel there!" A hint of impatience in his tone, but eagerness over rode that sound. "Take me in your hand, touch me....learn the feel of me..."

She gulped, eyes falling close as she reached out with her hand. She took too long, Lotor grabbing her hand, pressing it against his cock. She squealed at the feel of his member, Lotor laughing at her reaction.

"Feels good, doesn't it Allura?" Lotor asked, forcing her hand to close around his cock. Her fingers barely touched, so thick was he. He gave a jerk of his hand, urging her to move hers up and down. Once he was satisfied she knew the motion he wanted, he let go, Allura dully moving her hand. As she stroked him, he lengthened and firmed up, the word immense coming to mind as she looked and touched him.

"That's good, but I want more." Lotor said, and she glanced up at him uncertainly. "Will you give it to me Allura?"

"I don't know what to do." Allura said, blushing, her hand still moving, going from top to bottom then back up again.

"That's right....you were a virgin last we met." She flinched at his usage of the word were, knowing he was to blame for her lost maiden head. "I suppose it can't be help...I'll have to talk you through it." He made it sound like a big chore, Allura wishing he would lose interest in humiliating her like this.

"Start with a little taste." Lotor suggested. "Bring your lips to bear against my cock, kiss it, lick it, LOVE it."

"Like this?" Allura asked, hesitantly puckering her lips for a kiss. Holding back a grimace, she pressed her lips against the dark blue head of his cock. Something wet was on the tip, the moisture getting on her lips, Allura trying to be careful not to taste it.

"Yes.....only use your tongue more." Lotor commanded her, and she sighed, letting her tongue come out. She lapped delicately at the head, hearing Lotor grunt in approval. She rolled her eyes upward, trying to see his face but the sun was currently in her eyes, leaving her guessing at his expression.

She licked him again, harder this time, hearing him make a pleased sound. It left her encouraged towards what he liked, Allura using one hand to steady his twitching cock, her mouth hovering over the tip of him. Her tongue came out, and she licked him again, tasting that fluid that decorated the tip. She tried to imagine she was licking an ice cream cone, using her tongue to lick and swirl around the head, dabbing the tip against the slit in the center. It oozed fluid, seeming to produce more the harder she licked.

She grew bolder in using her tongue, dragging it down away from the head. "Oh that's good Allura!" Lotor voice praising her, the princess tracing a vein with her tongue. She dragged that wet muscle of hers back up, trailing it over to the under side of his cock. Lotor seemed to REALLY like that, twitching, a moan escaping him. If the situation wasn't so horrible, Allura would almost laugh, thrilled that for once she held power over Lotor.

"My balls!" gasped Lotor. "Don't forget my balls!"

She let go of him, licking down to his ball sac. Her tongue teased the flesh, licking him hard before moving back up the base of his shaft. She moved back to the tip, hesitating, her breath huffing over the wet skin. Lotor did not quite gasp when she blew on him, the man's voice distorted as he spoke. "Licking is good...but a man can get tired of all this teasing. Allura...open your mouth.....wider....wider....good....just like that."

She felt ridiculous sitting with her mouth gaping wide open, Lotor's hand on her head, pushing her head towards his cock. "Now.." He continued with his instructions, voice growling. "Take me into your mouth, and whatever you do, don't use your teeth!"

She was tempted to bite him, Allura finding the tip of him in her mouth. She started to make a sound, to protest against this when he thrust, pushing a good two inches into her mouth. Her sounds turned into squeals, her voice humming around his cock. A deep rumble came from Lotor's throat, the man holding onto her hair, shifting, forcing more of himself into her mouth.

Tears came to her eyes, she blinked them back as she tried not to gag. He pushed until she sure was sure he was touching the back of her throat, Allura fearing she would be bruised from the experience. Lotor was moaning, letting out soft oods and deep growls, just enjoying the feel of her mouth around him. Allura tried to remember to breathe through her nose, listening to Lotor's advice.

"Now form a tight seal around me, yes like that....good, you're a quick study." A wicked laughter then, Allura fighting not to shudder. "I want you to start sucking...and for God's sake, use your tongue!"

Frowning around the large mouthful, Allura begin doing as he asked, using a hand to hold onto the base of his cock. Her other hand went behind him, resting just under the cleft of his ass, Allura holding onto him for support. His hands guided her, pushing and pulling her head back and forth along his length, Lotor babbling nonsense to her. He spoke about making her his queen, about the riches he would give her, the jewels he would cover her with. But mostly he just moaned, body trembling. She realized he was fighting not to start thrusting, Allura quick to understand he could hurt her if he lost control.

She hummed around the cock in her mouth, exerting immense suction force on him. Her tongue swirled against the under side of his cock, rubbing and teasing it. Lotor's moans increased, his fingers tightening in her hair, trying to make her go even faster. Her head bobbed as best it could, Allura finding he was leaking in her mouth.

She tried to pull back to ask if it was natural, and he shoved her back in place.

A loud exclamation followed the shove, Lotor screaming something profane. Seconds later she felt it, it burst from the tip of him to shoot into the back of her throat, hot and sticky, and tasting too salty. This time she really did gag, Lotor seeming not to notice as he forced her head to move. Another pump into her mouth, another load shooting, leaving her forced to swallow it all down.

Only then did he withdraw from her mouth, breathing heavily. Her mouth free, Allura let out a scream, a cry of revulsion, the back of her hand to her mouth, wiping out the remains of his come.

"Don't worry..." Lotor said, voice sounding drowsy. "You'll learn to like the taste....oh how you'll learn." A laugh then, half delirious, Allura feeling a flash of anger to be made the bunt of his joke.

"Don't count on it!" She screamed, and she pushed him. Her shove caught him off balance, down he went, hitting the grass hard. She was already running, Lotor shouting her name, trying to sit up.

"Allura!" Lotor snarled, struggling to pull up his tights, and untangle the kilt from around his feet. "Come back here this instant! Your HUSBAND commands you!"

"You don't order me around, and you never will be my husband!" She shot back, leaping up onto the joints of her lion. She quickly reached the top, pulling open the hatch, while Lotor cursed and growled, all but tearing his kilt into pieces, Allura didn't even spare a glance at him, sliding into her lion.

She quickly got into the command seat, firing up the engines, letting the power charge. Lotor had gotten dressed, and was standing, pulling out his sword. He looked ridiculous charging towards her with it, the sword a veritable toothpick compared to the giant that was her blue lion.

With a smirk, Allura began firing her weapons at Lotor, watching the prince back flip, neatly avoiding the rays. "I'll be back for you!" He screamed, shaking a fist. An explosion of dirt occurred at his feet, Allura just missing him. He quickly retreated towards the trees, no doubt heading for where he had left his ship hidden. Allura didn't bother to pursue him, she had bigger fish to fry, and friends to rescue.

* * *

You know the drill, to be continued!

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks! XD The first incident, the black lion one is my fave....I felt like I was channeling Lotor when I wrote it! I've got eight chapters written in all for this...(I need to work on nine...) the first six are all remakes of the episodes with a pervy slant to 'em. XD Then the end of six, and seven and eight go into new territory. Hope you enjoy the series. ^_-


	3. The Tyrus Planet Incident

The transport ship had been floating in space, little more than dead weight, when the Voltron Force came across it. It wasn't clear what had happened to the ship to leave it in it's disabled state, but Allura considered it a lucky break. Keith on the other hand had been more suspicious, fearing a trap. He allowed the lions to board the ship, but only while exercising extreme caution.

And so they boarded at the docking bay, climbing down from their lions and sneaking like thieves into the heart of the ship. Keith and Lance had gone ahead, blasters drawn, ready for action. But there was none, everyone on the ship was laying crumpled on the ground, unconscious as the results of whatever had attacked the ship. Allura had shivered, tip toeing quietly around their prone bodies, fearing whoever had done this had taken the gold and left.

Indeed many things had been stripped from the walls, anything of value that wasn't nailed down taken away by space pirates. The only thing of worth was a statue, far too heavy to lift. A solid piece of gold that had been molded to resemble prince Lotor of planet Doom. Allura felt uneasy looking at the statue, finding the sculptor had captured every nuance of detail, right down to his cold, malevolent eyes.

Those eyes seemed to follow her around the room, watching her the way the real prince was prone to. Watching and waiting for something, for the right moment to strike when she least expected it. Allura knew such thoughts only served to frighten her, causing goose bumps to dot her skin under her uniform. She nearly shrieked when she heard the squeaking, relieved to see it was just her little friend Cheddar.

The mouse danced around her feet, desperate for attention. She would have chided him for sneaking along with them on a mission, but it seemed the mouse had made a discovery. A hidden room stowed in the bowels of the ship, containing riches as far as the eye could see. There was gold everywhere, even a large chest of it, which they cracked open with it's heavy key.

They were rewarded with a welcome sight, the treasure Lotor's men had stolen from Planet Arus in a recent surface raid. Keith had been overjoyed, the boys overwhelmed with the sight of the wealth. She had hated to bring down the mood, Allura reluctantly admitting that the treasure did not even begin to cover the amount stolen from Arus. There was more somewhere, a lot more, and they needed it back if her people hoped to buy special medicine from a neighboring planet.

It was not greed that motivated them to stay, but need. But before they could make up their minds on what to do, Cheddar had reacted, hopping up and down before a port window. Allura had gazed into the emptiness of space, expecting to see nothing but stars. But a light twinkled, and slowly from the gloom, another ship emerged, Drule designed and bearing the insignias of Planet Doom.

It had sent them off in a panic, Keith making hasty plans. Lance in the red lion was to use his atomizer, shifting molecules to allow the lion to merge with the statue. He would be undetectable, hidden away in reserve should they need him. Lance hadn't wanted to go, it was plain to see on his face, but there had been no time to argue, the pilot reboarding his lion.

That left four other lions, Keith banking on the Drule soldiers not bothering to check the docking bay first. All their plans would crumble if the lions were discovered, Allura knew this, and she whispered a prayer as she helped undress some of the unconscious soldiers.

The uniform was too big on her, but that was all right, it's bulk worked in her advantage, hiding her womanly curves as it bagged around her. There was helmets, with crossed visors, to go along with the uniforms. They slipped them on now, leaving the visor's closed so their faces were obscured. Their disguises were in place, now all they needed to do was wait.

"Hurry up!" A harsh voice shouted, the sound of many footsteps running accompanying the words. Allura crouched just out of sight of the statue, waiting for Keith's signal. The footsteps grew louder, the men drawing near. They burst into the room with the statue of Lotor, a loud shout heralding their arrival.

"There it is!"

They were all eyes for the gold, not bothering to check on the bodies on the floor. They didn't care if the gold's guards were alive or dead, all intent on their orders. Keith let out a moan, staggering to his feet. He nearly got shot by a spooked soldier, before his superior made him stay his hand.

"It's one of the palace guards sent to protect the treasure chest." He explained, watching as Keith fell face down on the floor, still groaning loudly in feigned pain. Soldiers approached him, one kneeling to check his pulse.

"'Are you badly hurt guard?"

"No, but the meteorite barrage was terrible..." Keith moaned, trying to offer an explanation of what had happened to the ship.

"And where are all the others?" The soldier asked.

"They're still unconscious captain." Keith said.

"Well..." The Drule was sighing, looking regretful. "You'll just have to fend for yourselves. We're here with orders from Prince Lotor to retrieve the treasure from this ship. You're not considered treasure." He turned to yell at his subordinates. "Remove all treasure, including the golden statue!"

The soldiers started to move, when Allura stepped out of her hiding spot. Hunk and Pidge were quick to follow her, making a show of leaning on each other for support. "Hold it just a minute men." The commander said.

"It is our sacred duty..." Keith said, shrugging off the commander's hands as he stood up, back stiff. "...To finish the job we started."

"Well..." began the commander. "You've suffered so much and come this far, I don't suppose there is any harm in bending the order a little. Very well! I will allow you to return the treasure to Prince Lotor on planet Tyrus."

"Thank you captain!" Keith said, Allura relieved the plan had worked. She, along with her friends went to stand guard over the hidden treasure room. The commander quickly realized they had no way to move the heavy statue of Prince Lotor. A change of plan was made, the ship being anchored by tow cables, heavy, resilient cords that secured the ship to several smaller ones.

Working together, those ships managed to move the bigger one, beginning the slow process of dragging the damaged treasure ship back to Tyrus. All the while, Allura and the Voltron Force remained on board, standing diligently as they guarded over the treasure. She hoped they were doing the right thing, hoped it would lead to the recovery of the rest of the wealth stolen from Planet Arus.

It took several hours, and by the time they reached Planet Tyrus, Allura was more than a little uncomfortable. Her uniform itched, and the metal helmet chafed against her skin. Why her nose was twitching, an itch she couldn't scratch, the princess hoping she wouldn't start sneezing.

Allura got her first look at Planet Tyrus through the grilled visor of her helmet. The people looked a lot like those found on Planet Arus, only they were more expensively dressed. They cheered to see the Doom ships, letting out cries that glorified Prince Lotor and Zarkon's rule. Allura found herself glaring angrily at the Tyrusians, wondering how anyone could be so accepting of those two fiend's crimes, knowing Doom benefited off the misery of others. And so it seemed, did Tyrus.

There wasn't much time for sight seeing, they were quickly led off the ship, and into a pointed structure. It was a castle of some sort, with easy to navigate halls. Soon they reached the ante chamber of the room Prince Lotor was rumored to be in. The commander went in ahead of them, his voice carrying out clearly into the hall.

"My prince! We have that which what you so eagerly await!"

"Then bring it to me at once!" Lotor commanded, and that was their cue. Working together, Allura and the boys wheeled the gold plated treasure chest into the room. Allura's eyes were shifting behind the grill, she trembled with fear as she spotted the evil witch Haggar sitting at a table, drinking some kind of red liquid. An older man was next to her, a crown on his head. Surely he must be the tyrant King of Tyrus.

She didn't look at them long, her eyes were drawn irresistibly to Prince Lotor. He was dressed like all the other times she had seen him, in his military uniform. He stood bristling with impatience, his hands on his hips as he waited for the treasure to be presented to him. They rolled the chest right up before him, the others following Keith's lead, as the Voltron Captain offered a half bow to the prince.

Allura bit back a hiss not wanting to lower herself, even in disguise to Lotor. But she had a part to play, so she did, even as a voice in her head screamed at the wrongness of it all.

"Here are your riches sire." Keith said, saluting Lotor. "Our task has been fulfilled!"

"I'm pleased. You've done well." It was strange, but for once when he smiled, there was no menace or mockery in that expression. He almost looked like a normal person, and not the cruel, maniacal tyrant she knew Lotor to be. "Gold!" Lotor placed a hand on the treasure chest, rubbing the lid almost lovingly. "The very thought of it quickens my pulse and warms my blood!"

"Don't keep me in suspense!" Lotor snapped, all traces of his smile gone. "Open it!"

"Yes, sire!" Hunk was the only one capable of lifting the key. He did so now, carrying the heavy burden forward. Only it proved too much for him, Hunk stumbling, falling to his knees before Lotor as he dropped the key. Hunk offered up a thousand apologies, Lotor gritting his teeth as he glared at the man.

"Who are these miserable guards?!" Lotor demanded, gesturing at the disguised Voltron Force. "I ordered YOU to bring back the treasure." He stepped away from the chest, walking towards the commander who was beginning to look nervous.

"I can explain!" The commander was interrupted by Lotor, who bellowed.

"No excuses!"

"But please sire!"

Lotor growled and drew his sword, Allura unable to stifle her gasp as he made a move to stab the man. He heard her gasp and turned, sword gesturing in the air as he snarled out a demand. "And now my masked friend, let's see who you really are!!"

Keith suddenly let out a battle cry, doing a magnificent back flip on top of the treasure chest. He removed his helmet, black hair and tanned skin revealed, tossing the helm onto the floor. "Masked or not, I'm no friend of yours, Lotor!" Keith retorted, tearing the disguise off to reveal the lycra of the uniform beneath it.

That was all the signal they needed, the boys were making noise, shouting as they pulled off their helmets. Allura was more sedate, calmly removing the helm from her head, struggling to rip off the disguise. Haggar made a sound, she and the king rose to their feet, gaping in shock. Only Lotor looked unsurprised, calmly speaking.

"The Voltron Force." Lotor didn't even raise his sword, just assessing the situation. "Four agaisnt one? I refuse to fight against odds like that." His lips twitched, a hint of his smirk. "However..." Allura gasped as he turned to look her in the eyes, a leer on his face. "I wouldn't refuse an encounter with a beautiful princess."

"How about a one to one with me?!" demanded Keith, unable to control his anger at the look Lotor had given Allura.

"How about this?!" Lotor shouted, and the doors lifted open behind him, revealing over a dozen armed guards, who swarmed into the room. Keith let out a shocked sound, Lotor smirking as he pointed his sword at the Voltron force. "Get them!"

They had the swords from their disguises, the guards couldn't risk blaster fire inside the enclosed room. It was simply too deadly, the shots could ricochet off the walls and into an ally. They were forced to fight hand to hand, swords clashing together. At first the Voltron Force did well at fending them off, even little Pidge managed to cut down a guard. But soon even the mighty Hunk was puffing in exertion, overwhelmed at the sheer numbers they faced.

Their backs were up against a wall, the four of them forced to drop their weapons. Lotor's victorious peals of laughter grated on Allura's nerves, the prince walking forward, pushing his way to the front of the guards. "Now I wonder what's going to happen to you and your friends princess..." Lotor smirked. "Without Voltron here to come to your rescue!" Keith growled, but Lotor continued. "That really reduces you to nothing, doesn't it?"

Suddenly he took hold of Allura's hand, pulling her away from her friends. They made protests, but Lotor spoke over them. "Forgive me dear princess..." He purred, fingers holding on loosely to her wrist. "When I say nothing, I don't include you."

"You're a beast!" All the rage she had felt over her last few encounters with Lotor came out, Allura putting all her force into the blow. She slapped him so hard, he bit his lip, a thin trickle of blood marring the corner of his mouth.

"You'll pay for that!" growled Lotor, his hand to his cheek as he glared at her.

"Prince Lotor..." A new soldier had entered the room, hesitating as he sensed the tense atmosphere in the room. "The birthday preparations are almost complete."

"Good." Lotor said, and he grabbed Allura by the hand. "Come, be a guest at my birthday party. All of you!"

"We'd rather refuse!" Keith said, and Lotor laughed, though it sounded force as he was surely smarting over her slap.

"You don't have a choice! Take them away!" Lotor ordered, watching as the guards began prodding the Voltron Force with their swords, the pointed tips making them move reluctantly from the room.

"What are you going to do with the princess?" Haggar voiced the question Allura feared to ask.

"Worry about the Voltron Force." Lotor told her. "Let me take care of the princess." He started to draw her after him, Allura pausing to grab onto the wall.

"I won't go with you!"

"She's a feisty one!" laughed the King of Tyrus, watching as Lotor struggled to pull her nails free of the molding.

"Feisty and troublesome, and hardly worth the effort." Sniffed Haggar, taking the king by the arm. She began walking, leading the king down the path the Voltron Force had been dragged. "Lotor..." She called over her shoulder, a cackle accompanying her words. "Do try not to be late to your own birthday party!"

Lotor ignored her, grappling with Allura. He pried her hand free, only to have her lunge towards his belt. "Well, now my pretty princess!" He laughed. "I didn't realize you'd be so eager to do that again!" Her cheeks burned as he caught her hands, pulling them away from his sword.

"You're disgusting!" Allura cried out, valiantly struggling against his grip.

"And you my dear, are a liar!" His words stunned her, Allura pausing to gape at him in shock. "I am no such thing!"

"Oh?" An arch of his eyebrow, Lotor resuming dragging her out of the room. "Then what about the last time we met. Back in the woods. You promised to be my wife."

"That was....was..." She shook her head, trying to block out the memories.

'That was what?!" Lotor demanded. "A trick? A ploy? A deception!" She couldn't deny it had been all those things, Allura only agreeing to marry him to buy time until she could escape. "Fear not Allura...I'll make an honest woman of you yet!"

"AH!" He pushed her against the table Haggar had been sitting at, the edge of the metal biting into her stomach. Before she could straighten, he pressed his body against hers, hand reaching for her arm, twisting it behind her back. "NO!" She screamed, feeling rope wind about her wrist. Lotor merely grunted in reply, bringing her other arm behind her back, the cord quickly being tied to her left wrist as well.

When he was done, he stepped back, allowing the trussed up princess to turn to face him. She glared at him, head held high. He merely smiled, pleased by her defiance. "I see nothing tempers that fiery spirit of yours. That's good! You'll need it if you are to survive on Planet Doom!" The thought of going to Doom frightened her, Allura trying to keep from trembling.

"I've missed you Allura." Lotor said, and grabbed her by the bend in her arm, forcing her to walk with him. "Tell me, my darling princess, how often have you thought about me? Every hour? Hmm? Or how about every minute?"

"How about never!" Allura said, being dragged towards another room.

"Come now, you're not being honest with me." Lotor said, opening the door. He ushered her into the darkened room, Allura inadvertently stepping closer to him as she shied away from the darkness. "Surely you've dreamt about me."

"Only nightmares, ones I wake up screaming from." Allura retorted.

"Ha ha ha...screaming in frustration is more like it." Lotor said, and turned on the lights. The room was a lavishly appointed bedroom, with all the amenities, and a huge bed that dominated the center of the floor. "I know I left you unsatisfied in our last encounter. That was your fault entirely, rushing off like you did."

"You've left me unsatisfied in ALL our encounters!" Allura cried, digging her heels into the floor. It made no difference, he dragged her stumbling body towards the bed, smirking all the way.

"But fear not Allura. This time there will be no escaping, no interruptions. Both of us will have our pleasure and more." He gave a tug on her arm, spinning her around to face him. She struggled, squirming against his chest, feeling his hand grabbed at her hair. She knew what was coming, she didn't even cry out when he claimed her mouth with his, allowing Lotor to kiss her thoroughly.

He held her up on tip toe, forcing her to strain to meet his lips, the satin texture of them brushing teasingly against hers. His mouth moved, lips working to devour and eat away at her own mouth. His lips could beguile the devil's own mother, she parted hers with a soft sigh, Lotor immediately taking the initiative to plunge his tongue into her mouth. His desire for her was fierce, he didn't so much as kiss her as make love to her mouth, tongue thrusting away at hers.

It left her panting and dizzy, Allura trying to focus on breathing through her nose. She actually closed her eyes, feeling her lips do the slightest movement against his. She felt the vibration of his laughter against her lips, Allura trying to frown. But he kept her lips occupied with his, his free hand dropping to her waist. Her eyes flew open when he undid her belt, the princess making a sound.

Unexpectedly he let her go, actually pushing her backwards onto the bed. Her world turned upside down, Allura bouncing on the mattress. For a second she lay there just breathing, the sound heavy as her chest heaved. And then she was struggling to sit up, finding Lotor had his hands on her boots. "Let's make you more comfortable." He said, tugging the pink boot off.

"Oh, are you going to leave?" Allura asked, with false bravado.

"Don't be cheeky." Lotor told her, removing her other boot. It joined the right one on the floor, a loud thump as it hit the carpet. He bent over her, those large hands of his touching her legs. She was aware of how small she was in comparison to him, Allura trying to squirm away from those groping hands. He merely pulled her back in place, and this time he removed the bottom half of her uniform, the lycra pants being tossed over his shoulder.

"They're pink." Lotor commented, touching her panties. He looked pleased, petting the satin and lace material. Allura tried to stay still, flashing back to what happened the last time he had caressed her through her panties. "Pretty though they may be, it's time they come off."

"Wait!" Allura cried out, her mind desperate to think of a reason to dissuade him. "You can't!"

"Come now Allura. You know there's nothing I can't do...." Lotor told her, fingers starting to pull on the band of her panty. She tried to roll away from him, pulling back on her body. That only succeeded in making him rip the material of her under garment, Allura freezing at the sound. She glanced at Lotor, who was holding the shredded remains of pink lace in his hand, not at all apologetic looking.

"Must you rip something of mine every time we meet?!" Allura demanded, glaring.

"Yes, it's seems to be a habit between us." Lotor replied, grinning. "Along with your running away. Tell you what, I'll stop shredding your clothes, if you promise to stay put."

"No deal!" Allura said, her eyes widening in horror as Lotor raised the remains of the panty to his nose. He had the gall to sniff at the fabric, inhaling deeply. It made her cheeks turn red, Allura's jaw dropping open.

He was completely nonchalant, straightening and stepping away from the bed. The panty was clutched in his hands, and he began pacing back and forth before her. "You know Allura, you left me in such an awkward position last time...." She said nothing, just tracking his movement with her eyes. "I've spent countless hours thinking about what I would do to you, once I caught you again."

Allura shivered, all too aware of her vulnerability, sitting half naked before him. She made sure to keep her legs tightly closed, not liking the way Lotor kept sneaking glances at her thighs.

"It's given me time to be....creative." He paused, and his grin did nothing to reassure her, his fangs flashing at her.

"What are you going to do?" Allura whispered out her question, unable to keep her tremors under control.

"I think you should be asking yourself what won't I do?!" Lotor laughed, and strode over to a chest in the corner, dropping the panty onto the carpet. She watched him bend over it, rummaging around, her nervousness increasing. He started removing things, setting them on the floor, the pile of strange devices growing. He straightened, and stalked towards her, his right hand held behind his back.

"Are....are you going to hurt me..." Allura asked, flinching when he touched her leg.

"Hurt you?" Lotor looked surprised, his expression softening for an instant. "Gods no! Although you may feel some slight discomfort. But it's nothing you can't handle...and no less than you deserve, you naughty minx." His fingers pressed down on her thigh, his right hand reaching towards her face. She saw a bit of black material in his hand, some sort of blindfold that was soft against her cheek.

He put it over her eyes, stealing away her sight. Being submerged in total darkness didn't ease her panic one bit, it only made her feel more exposed, hearing her breathing coming out too loud.

The bed creaked, she turned towards the sound, realizing Lotor had joined her on the mattress. "It's my birthday you know." His tone was conversational, she breathed out a disinterested sound.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I've been given many gifts these days, but you are my favorite." Lotor said, and that made her angry.

"I'm not a gift!"  
"Oh but you are!" Lotor chuckled, Allura jumping as she tried to identify which direction his voice came from. "The greatest one I could ever hope to receive." His hands were on her waist, her flesh crawling at his touch. She found him moving her, shifting her forward and to the side, forcing her down onto her belly. She struggled and squirmed, making a protesting sound, finding his knees were against her stomach, Allura laying across Lotor's lap.

This position confused her, she didn't understand what he was doing, his hand on her back, the lycra preventing her from feeling it's warmth. "Just relax Allura..." Lotor purred, his hand smoothing down her back and onto her rump. She shifted, nervous, not liking the way he was caressing circles into her skin. "Relax and accept your birthday spankings."

"Spankings?!" She squeaked out in horror, trying to sit up. Allura was not a fan of being spanked, her bottom had been turned red one too many times by her nanny, and she had no doubt Lotor could hurt her a million times worse. "Lotor stop!"

He pushed her down as she tried to struggle up, Allura cruising under her breath her lack of mobility for her arms. One hand held her down, the other rubbing her rear, deceptively gentle. She tensed when that caressing touch left her rear, Allura waiting with held breath for the slap to come. He did not disappoint her, a resounding smack of his hand on her rump, Allura crying out, wriggling in place.

Each time he spanked her, he would take care to rub the sting of his slap away, trying to soothe her with his touch. She was inconsolable, feeling tears in her eyes, threatening to drop free at any moment. "Please, stop..." Allura cried out, her voice breaking off as his hand smacked her rump once again.

"Beg me just a little more, and maybe I will." Lotor chuckled, his hand landing on her rear for the umpteenth time.

"Please..." She said, her breathless whisper turning into a shriek.

"Are you sorry you lied to me Allura?" Lotor asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Yes!" At this point Allura would have said yes to anything, just to get him to stop. But his actions made her truly regret her deceit at Chozzerai, Allura wishing she had never done anything to make him want to punish her like this. "I'm sorry!"

"Good...." He continued to caress her stinging rump, his voice sounding satisfied. "Next time I ask you to be my wife, you'll know better than to make me false promises."

"Next time?!" Allura asked, tensing up when his hand left her rear. She kept expecting it to slap her one last time, Allura trembling with anticipation. Instead he was moving her, rolling her back onto the silk sheets. He kept her on her stomach, Allura hearing the bed creak as he moved. She didn't trust him, shaking, surprised when she felt something ghost along her aching rear.

It was the ends of his hair, Lotor hovering over her, his hands massaging the backs of her thighs. He seemed to be moving his head, letting his hair tease against her rear, Allura noticing how baby soft his hair felt. Those strong hands of his worked over her thighs, fingers flexing and kneading, Lotor sweeping more of his hair over her rump.

When he suddenly pressed his lips onto her cheek, she jumped, hearing him chuckle against her. "The worst is over Allura..." Lotor told her, lips brushing her skin with each word whispered. "You need not be afraid any longer..."

She almost lied and said she wasn't, but the thought that he might resume spanking her at the slightest hint of a falsity held her tongue. Instead she laid there, stiff, feeling his mouth placing kisses all over her rear. Those hands of his moved upwards, kneading just under the cleft of her ass. It was actually feeling good, Allura shifting restless as he covered her skin with kisses.

Soon his hands left her, Allura could hear Lotor walking away. "Lotor?" She asked, worried at the thought of being left alone, undressed and tied, without her sight to warn her of what was to come. He didn't answer her, leaving her to try and identify the sounds. Something rustled, and she heard thumps on the floor, Allura frowning. Minutes seemed to pass, and still he did not return to the bed, leaving Allura to wonder if he had gone to the birthday celebration without her.

She closed her eyes, thinking she would rest, when she felt it. A light tickle across her skin. It was different from his hair, it felt like a large feather. "Lotor!" Allura cried out, feeling him trace along the edge where her uniform's top covered her back.

"Roll over." came the command, and without even thinking, she complied, her rump protesting the feel of the silk sheets against it. The material was cool against her heated skin, but her rear wasn't yet up to bearing her weight in any capacity. She made a sound, Allura feeling the feather touched her belly, teasingly sliding upwards. Lotor pressed down on the object, she realized it was sturdier than a feather, more like a thin wand with softness at the tip of it. That tip was pressing down against her covered nipple, rubbing as it prodded her.

The lycra didn't protect her from the sensation, a sharp spike of pleasure shot through her at the touch. She started to say his name, but it was swallowed into a gasp, feeling a slight vibration from the object. It humed, a low buzzing sound as it moved against her breasts, her nipple hardening in response to it. Her other nipple seemed to react in sympathy, stiffening against the lycra as it waited for it's turn.

The wand kept moving across her nipple, teasing her mercilessly, tracing circles around the edge. Allura bit her bottom lip, trying to keep in her cries, though they escaped her as whines. Lotor was eerily silent while doing this, forcing out a please from her that got him moving the wand to her other nipple. It had been neglected for too long, feeling extra sensitive against the vibrating tremors of the wand.

Allura soon forgot about the pain on her backside, shifting restlessly as the wand teased her breasts. Occasionally she would give pulls on her wrists, a futile effort at breaking her bonds. The vibrations continued, Allura growing more bothered, feeling wetness start to pool between her legs. As nice as it felt, the nipple play wasn't enough, Allura finding she was growing tight with need.

She started shifting her legs, squirming in impatience. Not even a chuckle was earned for her wiggling, but the wand traveled down lower, teasing her with a slow descent. It prodded her womanhood, touching that cushion of flesh that protected her most intimate spot. With a whimper, Allura allowed her legs to part, just a slight separation that gave the wand access to her slit.

The vibrations rolled across her folds, Allura gasping, feeling it rock her to her very core. A few more teasing strokes, and then it touched her clitoris, the vibrations seeming to increase. Allura squealed, pushing against the wand, letting it press harder against the bit of flesh. It rubbed and hummed along her nerves, Allura feeling it down to her toes, which curled.

Her legs spread more, Allura shameless as she offered herself to the instrument, wriggling desperately against it. It made things inside her tighten, her body producing moisture at an alarming pace. She nearly panicked when it left her, the touch there one minute, gone the next.

She needn't have worried, something else took it's place, something wet and warm, moving sinuously along her folds. Hands on her thighs, holding her legs as spread as they could go, leaving her spread wide open as Lotor's tongue licked her. That insidious tongue of his seemed made for plundering her moisten depths, tongue licking her up and down, wiggling from side to side.

"Lotor!" Allura cried out, squirming against him. She fought against his hands, wanting to draw closer to his tongue. That muscle of his licked at the entrance to her body, doing tiny thrusts that were gone before she could think to clench down on it. She made a cry of frustration, shaking badly as she lay helpless to his whims and desires.

She felt his tongue extend deeper inside of her, Allura moaning, feeling delirious with joy at it's intrusion. Lotor wiggled it, and she shook her hips, whining. Explosions burst behind her eyelids, multi colored lights that had her reeling, Allura sinking against the mattress, body limp and languid. A chuckle from Lotor, the bed creaked, the Drule moving into place above her. She could feel him between her legs, his hands grabbing at them, lifting them up so that they rested in the crook of his arms.

She didn't protest, Allura trying to recover her breath when she felt him thrust inside her, Allura arching her back up off the bed with a loud cry. This, yes this was what her body had been missing, the feel of him inside her, filling her to the brink. She immediately clenched down around his hardness, intending to never let go of him.

"Alllura." A groan from Lotor, his voice sounding ragged. "You'll make me lose control."

"Lose it!" She ordered him, writhing against him, wishing her legs were free to wrap around his waist. She'd pull him to her if she could, dig her heels into his back and force him to go deeper.

"I'll hurt you if I do..." He warned, but she was beyond caring.

"Lotor!" She hissed his name through gritted teeth, a demanding growl issuing out of her. "Move!" He heeded her demands, a fierce growl answering her own, as he thrust hard into her. It was this short of pain, bordering between it and pleasure, Allura crying out again.

His thrusts had her whole body moving, sliding across the silk sheets. Lotor was muttering under his breath, talking about tightness and how wet she was. He practically had to fight her body to stab into her, she was tensing up something fierce, passage tightening up in teasing squeezes. Each thrust of his cock sent her shivering, Allura feeling the burning friction between her legs, the pleasurable heat that had her moaning.

Lotor pushed on her legs, changing her position, forcing them back up so that her feet ended up on either side of her head. This changed the whole angle of his thrust, Allura feeling him brush against something deep inside her. It felt like he was touching the very center of her body, a thought that would have had her blushing under normal circumstances. But she was lost to the pleasure, hearing Lotor grunt.

"I'm close." He announced in between pants. She could feel him leaking, just a little inside her, Allura sparing no thought to the fact they hadn't taken any precautions against making a child together. Instead she all but purred at him, squeezing encouragingly. He moaned and muttered in response, doing frenzied thrusts in an attempt to last longer.

The pleasure came again, Allura feeling as though she had the strength to break her bonds, screaming out her release. Her hands yanked at the ropes, but the cord held fast, leaving her wiggling futilely on the bed.

"Allura!" Lotor gave a few more vigorous thrusts, waiting until he was as deep as possible in her. Only then did he give in, shooting his essence deep inside her, Allura letting out a weak whine at the feeling. Only now did she become aware of the strain on her legs, and the ache in her center. She felt rubbed raw, and wondered how much worse it would be when the endorphins wore off.

Lotor pulled out of her, and released his hold on her legs, allowing her to set them back down on the bed. She lay there, breathing heavily, feeling the bed shift and moan. The blindfold was removed, leaving Allura to blink rapidly at the change in light. Her first sight was of Lotor, smiling at her, the man completely nude. It made her blush, and he laughed, a delighted sound.

"Blushing at the mere sight of me?" Lotor asked, Allura shaking her head furiously, wishing she could hide behind her hair. "And after all we've done. How adorable." He bent to kiss her forehead, Allura blinking at him, surprised by this tender gesture.

"Ah.....would that we could dally all day in bed...." Lotor pulled away from her, true regret in his voice. "But we do have a celebration to attend to."

"Will you untie my hands now?" Allura asked hopefully, frowning when he shook his head no. "Why not?"

"You're bound to be....excitable at the party. You will see things that upset you." Lotor explained, using the sheets to clean up the mess between her legs. She squirmed, but endured the material rubbing against her with a sigh, realizing it was the only way she'd get clean at the moment. He finished cleaning her up, and then set about to dressing her lower half.

"What are you going to do to my friends?" Allura asked, watching as Lotor pulled on her boots. He hesitated, and she frowned. "You're not going to kill them are you?"

"Allura, they are enemies of my kingdom. Death will be the least of their worries." He strode away from the bed, intent on retrieving his uniform. Allura sighed, and struggled, testing the strength of the ropes. She'd just have to wait and hope an opportunity presented itself at dinner, perhaps she could sneak a knife and undo her bonds. She hid a smile, thinking it sounded like a viable plan.

* * *

And of course, we all know how the Tyrusian Episode ended in the show....XD

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, you're right. And I do so enjoy putting my own Lotor positive slant on the episodes. XD I have great fun rewriting them all. XD And you're not alone in wanting things differently. We Lotor Allura fans may be a smaller faction than Keith Allura, but we do exist. I notice that Lotor fans tend to be quiet in the fandom unfortunately. I'm on Denubian Tales a L and A mailing list, and there's like 120 members and except for me posting, there's been almost no one else talking these past two years! The list used to be a lot more active....those were the glory days. I'd love to read your story, so hope you find time to work on it!


	4. The Bedroom Incident

The words on the page all seemed to blur together, becoming meaningless nonsense that she had no interest in reading. It didn't help that the words were in another language, one Allura had yet to master. It was just the latest to be added to her stack of studies, preparation on the basis of assuming she might someday meet with people from that planet.

Allura sighed, closing the book. She was already proficient at over fifty different languages, and yet her guardians still insisted she learn more. Sometimes she didn't know why they bothered, it wasn't like anyone ever came to visit Arus for peace talks. In fact, because of Doom, the only visitors they had were the type prone to violence and conquest.

Allura would much rather be flying her lion than wasting time on studying languages. Now that was something useful and far more practical than being able to ask the time of day on Planet Zaboomba. Right now she could have been doing drills, practicing her skills at maintaining formation, and target practice. It was something she was in sore need of improving, Allura feeling she was still the weakest link of the Voltron Force.

If left to her own devices, Allura would spend all her time with the guys, practicing and sneaking the time to have fun. Her latest attempt at relaxing had led to her current predicament, locked in her own bedroom, grounded as though she was just a child and not ruler of her very own planet. She sighed, pushing her chair away from the desk, smoothing down her voluminous skirts as she stood.

Allura supposed she had been pushing it, what with the bikini. It was something she had known her nanny wouldn't have approved of, a garment she had snuck into the castle via one of the maids. She had felt daring in it, adult, liking the way the boys had looked at her, especially Keith. It hadn't taken long for Nanny and Coran to discover her state of undress, they came running, almost out of breath, a robe in hand to cover her with.

The boys had laughed as Nanny broke down into tears, and Coran berated her, the man red-faced and angry. Hooking her arms with the two of them, they had all but dragged her back into the castle, Nanny insisting she get dressed at once. Allura had grabbed the first outfit in her closet, her familiar pink dress, pulling it and it's many petticoats on.

Nanny had been busy while Allura was struggling to do up the laces on her bodice, the woman piling book after book on Allura's desk. She had all but ordered the princess to sit down and start studying, telling her that if she spent the next few days reading these books, she might just be allowed to fly blue lion again. It was utterly ridiculous to be ordered around like that, but Nanny had insisted, going so far as to lock her in the bedroom. Allura supposed she was fortunate the over bearing woman hadn't stayed to watch and hover over her.

She paced, ignoring the pile of books, shooting dark looks at the door. If she glanced out her window, she could see the lake, see the boys still cavorting on the grassy shore. How she envied them their freedom and carefree ways. She sat down on her bed, slumping down on the mattress, her dress a paler shade of pink than the dark frills that decorated her sheets.

A pout on her face, Allura rolled onto her side, reaching for Mr. Rumple, a white teddy bear with a bright pink bow around his neck. She pulled him close to her, cuddling with the bear, thinking to herself she might sleep for just a little while. Her eyes after all could use the break, they practically hurt from all the reading she had done.

Eyes falling close, Allura sought to sleep, and for a time she did doze. But a sound soon intruded on her rest, Allura fluttering her eyes open. At first she ignored the bright light that was coming from her window, thinking to go back to sleep. But then the noise started, Allura snapping her eyes open, fully awake now. She knew that sound, recognized it as one of the ships that composed of the fleet from Doom.

Setting aside Mr. Rumple, she climbed off the bed, hurrying to the window. It was now night, though the light competed with the sun for brilliance, illuminating the lake and the woods beyond it. "A solar flare?" She wondered, pressing her hands against the glass. She squinted, trying to see beyond the light, and caught two shadowy forms. She gasped as she realized one of them was a coffin, the ship that held a robeast imprisoned in sleep. It would stay in stasis until a ray from one of the Doom's ships hit it, awakening the monster and encouraging it to grow.

Alarms were going off in her head, Allura realizing they were under attack. She wondered if the boys knew, wondered if anyone had spotted it besides her. In a panic she turned from the window, hurrying towards her bedroom door. For one brief instant she forgot she was locked in, jerking hard on the handle. The door's refusal to budge reminded her of her situation, and Allura let out a frustrated whine, kicking her foot at the door.

"Let me out!" Allura screamed, raising her voice as loud as she could. She banged her fists on the door, hoping someone would hear her. "We're under attack! Please! Someone alert Coran..."

No answer came, and she sighed, pressing against the door, trying to listen to hear if there was anyone on the other side. This part of the castle was usually pretty empty out of respect for her privacy, she doubted there would be many maids wandering about unless Nanny sent them here with orders.

Agitated, she stepped away from the door, Allura hurrying back to the window. She wished the alarms would ring, at least then she would know that the Voltron Force was being called to Castle Control. Allura wondered if anyone would think to come get her, knowing they couldn't form Voltron without her lion.

She peered out into the gloom, squinting against the light. It had faded in intensity, the coffin was torpedoing towards the surface, knocking aside trees as it struck the dirt. "No..." Allura moaned, helpless to do anything but pay witness to the robeast emerging from it's coffin. It stood and roared, and a light hit it, causing it to grow. It took on immense proportions, as big as the castle. It stomped through the woods, heading straight towards her home.

"They have to have noticed it by now..." Allura fretted, watching as the robeast drew closer to the building. Like avenging angels they came, four lions flying through the air, doing a warning pass at the robeast. The monster turned to follow them, lumbering away from the castle. That was good, but she knew she needed to be out there, lending a hand.

Again she rushed to the door, banging on it so hard her hands hurt. "Let me out! The team needs me!" She screamed and railed, trying to rattle the door, but the metal held. "Please..." She said softly, laying her head against the cool surface. "What good is being a ruler if there's nothing left to rule?"

She was still pressed against the door, when she heard a sound, engines of a ship that was hovering far too close to the castle. She frowned, wondering how anyone but the lions could get in close, wondering why the castle soldiers hadn't shot the ship down.

Allura was moving away from the door, almost to her window when she saw it. The seamless black metal, the curved wings that reminded her of a bat, the sleek center compartment that held a powerful engine. It was Lotor's private ship, the jet hovering just outside her window as Lotor looked down at her. He saw that she had noticed him, and he smiled, raising a hand in greeting.

Her own hand started to raise back before she remembered herself, curling it into a fist at her side instead. She was annoyed at his acting like this was a normal social call, greeting her like an old friend and not the enemy responsible for the monster rampaging in the woods outside the castle grounds.

Still smiling, Lotor gestured for her to back away from the window, his cock pit opening so he could stand. She frowned, not understanding, and he picked up a device from his seat. It looked like a crossbow, with a sharp point that was aimed at her window. Allura's eyes widened, and she stepped back, just as the arrow was let loose, a long cable attached to it's end.

A gasp escaped her as the arrow shattered the window, embedding itself into the carpet just before her toes. Lotor was busy anchoring the other end to his ship, testing the cable to make sure it was secure. Allura could only watch as Lotor prepared to slide down the cable into her room, cutting a dashing figure in the process.

He stood with the shattered remains of her window at his back, hands on his hips as he looked at her, grinning. He was pleased by his dramatic entrance, his hair whipping about his face wildly. "Allura...!"

"Lotor." She said his name calmly, staring back at him. He took a step forward, and she reacted, instinct causing her to move back. He lifted a hand, as thought to stop her.

"Allura, don't go away, I bring you affection!"

She ignored his words, backing up to the door, pressing against it as she fixed him with her best glare. "I've had enough of your so called affection to last me a lifetime, you beast!"

"Ah....you are angry?" He cocked his head to the side, considering her. "I admit I was rough last time we met, but only at your insistence my dear." She blushed, remembering her words, ordering him to move while he fought to retain some semblance of control. "How are you?" Concern was in Lotor's voice, the man taking another step forward. "I know you were tender after our last love making....but I assure you this time I will be gentle."

"This time?!" Allura gasped out, annoyed at his presuming sex between them was a sure thing. "There will be no this time. I order you to leave at once!"

"Still giving me orders?" Lotor sighed. "How like a woman. We are not even wedded yet and already you seek to nag me into complying."

"We will never be married." Allura snapped back. "I order you because you are in my home, on my planet. In case you have forgotten, I am ruler here not you!"

"Not for long, if my robeast has anything to say about it." Lotor smirked. "Arus will soon fall, my lion tamer is the perfect monster to deal with those cats. He'll soon have them declawed and helpless before me."

"You'll never win." She insisted. "Good will always triumph over evil!"

"My dear princess..." Lotor looked at her as though she was naive. "Such an outdated way of thinking. Haven't you realized? To be victorious I only need one win, while your people...they need to ensure they win every time. No one's luck is THAT good. The Voltron Force will lose, and you will be my bride."

"Never!"

"You should be honored Allura. Grateful I still want you." Lotor told her, smirk firmly in place. "Think of your position, a young girl spoiled for marriage with any other man." She blushed at his words, knowing he referred to her lost virginity. "I don't have to do the honorable thing...I don't have to marry you...I do it because I...I care for you greatly."

"If you cared for me at all, you would stop these attacks, speak to your father on leaving my planet alone!" Allura was dismayed when he started laughing, the girl crying out. "An honorable man would do it! An honorable man would seek my hand through traditional means, court me in the proper manner."

"And is that what you really want? Proper?" Lotor asked, lifting a hand to brush back his hair. "Tell me Allura, has not some part of you, some secret inner self enjoyed the way I have pursued you? You enjoy being chased, admit it. Much as I enjoy the pursuit and eventual capture..."

"Must you see everything in terms of conquest?!" She demanded, voice sounding far too shrill for her liking.

"I see you haven't denied what I said." Lotor stepped closer to her, Allura gasping, making a sound as she pressed against the door. "You'll never be satisfied with anything else. You'll always crave what I can give you, what I do to your body, the way I make you feel."

"You are as arrogant as ever!" She snapped, cringing back as his hand reached to touch her face.

"It's just one of my many charms." Lotor grinned, palming her cheek. She tried to keep from trembling at his touch, but she found herself shaking, lips parting as she breathed out a soft no.

"You have no charms.." Allura told him, just seconds before he kissed her. But for all her protests, she went eagerly into his embrace, melting against his body as he pressed himself against her. One hand held her head in place, the other pressed against the metal of the door, brushing against her bare shoulder.

Their lips clung together, molding and conforming to each other's shape, both pressing harder together. There was no gently coaxing on his part, he lay siege to her mouth, Allura unable to fend him off as tongues mingled together.

Her hands touched his chest, fingers curling around handfuls of his uniform. Allura tried to pull him closer, though there was no possible way for him to do that. His kisses left her feeling feverish, Allura enjoying being trapped between his hard muscles and the unyielding door at her back. She actually tried to follow him when he broke the kiss, her swollen lips pouting as she stared at his mouth.

Lotor smiled, a sexy slow curving of his lips. "You're weakening." He told her, and then ducked in close to lick at her cheek. Allura frowned at him, shaking her head no. "You're helpless to resist me..." Lotor planted his lips on her jaw, tracing the line of it with his kisses.

"That....that's not true..." Allura said, troubled by his words. It kept her from paying any mind to how good it felt to have his mouth working over her skin. Lotor just chuckled, his mouth moving lower, warm breath teasing across her skin. He did a quick kiss on the side of her neck, brief as he pulled away. It left her staring at him confused, Lotor smirking at her.

"Now we return to Planet Doom." He announced, pushing away from her. He took hold of her hand, intent on leading her towards the window. She held back, shaking her head no.

"No! I won't go there!" Allura protested.

"Come Allura, don't make me throw you over my shoulder." Lotor said, grinning at her. "I would have you maintain some modicum of dignity as we leave this place."

"Why can't we stay here?!" Allura asked, mind working desperately to delay him. She knew if he got her on board his private ship, she'd never get away. "Stay at the castle...?"

"It would be unwise to stay here, much as I would enjoy dallying with you here." Lotor answered.

"But...if your robeast is as good as you say it is, the lions will soon fall....the castle will belong to you..." Allura spoke slowly, making it up as she went along. "You'll only have to return to the castle to claim it for yourself. Why not wait here and save yourself the trip?"

"True..." Lotor said, pausing to consider it. "But...what ever would we do while we waited for their eventual defeat..." It was not a question she wanted to answer, seeing Lotor looking around her room, seeing it for the first time. He looked at her things, noting the many books on the desk, seeing the open closet that hinted at a far too pink wardrobe. Eventually he looked at the bed, and he smiled.

"Is this your bedroom Allura?" She nodded, his grin widening. "It's very....pink."

"My nanny picked out the colors when I was just a child..." Allura hastened to explain.

"How very interesting." Lotor said, tugging her towards the bed. His eyes lingered on Mr. Rumple, and she flushed feeling far too childish for having that toy on her bed. "Ah....so this is where you sleep..."

"Yes..."

"In your pink nightgown, with it's frills and ribbons....on your pink sheets, dreaming your sweet dreams." His tone was teasing now, Lotor and Allura standing at the foot of the bed. "I wonder....have you ever done anything.....naughty in your bed?"

"Naughty?"

"I remember you told me you dreamt about me." Lotor continued, not answering her questioning tone.

"I said those were nightmares, not pleasant dreams!" Allura snapped, watching Lotor finger the canopy of the bed.

"Your blush would say otherwise." Lotor said, making her glare at him. "Tell me Allura, when you thought of me...did it ever make you excited...?"

"No never..." Allura replied.

"Not even a little?" Lotor prodded her, and she continued to frown, shaking her head no. "Such a pity...." He suddenly swung her forward, turning her so her back was to the bed. "We will have to amend that immediately." His hands were on her back, seeking out the laces. Her eyes widened, and she pushed at his chest, wanting to escape the embrace of his arms.

"You can't mean to..." She trailed off, seeing his grin. "Not in here!"

"Why not?" Lotor asked, fingertips brushing against the laces holding her dress closed.

"It's....it's..." She reeled, trying to imagine the heart attack Nanny would have just knowing Allura was alone, unchaperoned with a man in her own bedroom. The woman would most likely die on the spot if she knew Allura was having sex in this room. "No! Absolutely not!" Her words fell on deaf ears, Allura hearing Lotor rip open the back of her dress, the bodice loosening instantly.

"Lotor!" Allura exclaimed, exasperated as he grinned. "For once in your life LISTEN to me. We can't do this here....I...I grew up in this room...my childhood memories are here...."

"And now you will have a very adult memory to go along with those childish ones." Lotor said, shoving her dress down to the floor. She was left in her petticoats, top bare except for her necklace. Lotor's eyes gleamed as he pushed her, causing Allura to topple backwards until the bed. Before she could sit up, his hands were on her petticoats, pulling them off.

"Such royal grace..." He purred as he looked down at her, Allura blushing and going to cover her chest with her arms. "Such perfection! You delight the eye Allura...." She couldn't help but be flattered by his words, knowing no one had ever talked about her in that way except Lotor.

His gloved hands reached for her, skirting against the sides of her waist as Lotor climbed on top of her. She felt him settle his weight on her legs, the man straddling her as he gazed down smiling. "And you're all mine...."

She started to shake her head no, but his hands were touching her, the leather of his gloves rough against her soft skin. His hands touched her breasts, Lotor grabbing greedy handfuls of them, squeezing down gently on her skin. It felt good to feel his fingers pressing down on her flesh, to feel them working as they kneaded her skin. Lotor bent over her, bringing his face to nuzzle against the side of her neck, Allura letting her head fall in a way that offered up the line of it to his lips.

He rubbed all over her, using his hands and his face to mark his territory, his hair tickling her skin to the point she giggled. Kisses fell all over her flesh, Lotor constantly on the move. His lips never lingered in one place for long, going from her neck to her shoulders, kissing her along her collarbone, planting one on her stomach. His lips even teasing her breasts, causing her nipple to pearl.

Lotor caught at her hands, careful as he brought her wrist to his face, rubbing his cheek against it. Her pulse sped up each time he kissed her, his lips moving down her arm, his other hand stroking her belly. She was left with goose bumps all over her flesh, Allura almost impatient with need, wanting him to find a spot and focus on it. But Lotor continued his teasing, scooting down her body to kiss at her thighs, moving his head in such a way that his hair caressed her skin.

His hands were now rubbing her arms, palms smoothing up and down the length of them. Allura shifted, growing restless, finding his lips were now on her belly again. She gave a startled reaction when he dipped his tongue in her belly button, Lotor finding a new tool to use in his teasing of her.

Now he licked her, tongue teasing along her skin. When he licked across one of her nipples, she moved, grabbing at him with her hands. She tried to lock him into place, force him to stay at her breast. Lotor chuckled and complied, giving a fierce lick of her nipple, letting the length of his tongue slowly drag across it. Her hands were clutching at his shoulders, trying to pull him down further on top of her, feeling the spill of his hair across the sides of her breast.

His tongue continued to wash over her breast, licking not just the nipple but the skin around it, wetting it thoroughly. Allura was making noise, enjoying the feel of it, letting her voice encourage him to do more.

His teeth closed around her nipple, Lotor biting her, hard enough that it sent a sharp sting through her. But it was more pleasure than pain, Allura feeling Lotor give a little tug on her nipple, her body rising to follow where he pulled. His hands grounded her, fingers gripping her waist, holding her steady. Another pull of his teeth, and then he was licking the sting away.

Her nipples ached, finding the attention he gave them was not enough, leaving Allura greedy for more. She made a sound, a desperate whine as Lotor licked her. He pulled back, breathing on her nipple. his breath making her shiver as it touched her wet skin. He chuckled, letting the vibration travel across her skin, following it up by pursing his lips around her nipple.

No biting this time, only sweet sucking, Lotor almost dainty as he teased her. Allura trembled, and cried out, 'Harder!" Her hands clutching at his shoulders, trying to drag him down against her breast. He did as she bade, a fierce inhale on her nipple, the suction traveling through her body, pleasurable and yet torturous, Allura wriggling as though she would try to escape from his lips.

Lotor easily held her down, his mouth sealed around her nipple. Over and again he sucked, Allura shaking, feeling herself start to sweat, beads of it appearing on her body. Lotor actually let go of her nipple to lick at one such drop of moisture, lapping it up so that his tongue dragged right between her breasts. He resumed that nuzzling motion, rubbing his face against the sides of her breasts, hands moving lifting them up so that he could mouth at the underside of her curves.

It was erotic, her flesh burning, only cooled by his touch, his mouth working at the underside of her right breast. He sucked so hard, she was sure to have a bruise there, Allura moaning beneath him.

His hands moved, touching her legs, fingers stroking her though her panties. She whined and spread her legs, enjoying the play of his fingers through the fabric. He left her breast to return his lips to her mouth, a deep passionate kiss, tongue seeming everywhere as it undulated against hers. When he pulled back, she followed, sitting up and placing her mouth against the front of his throat.

Lotor made a surprised sound, surely taken back by her initiative. Allura smiled, grasping his arms for support, and fastened her mouth on his throat. She kissed, and she sucked, tongue licking across the skin. She even bit him, a light imprint of her teeth remaining on his skin. She found where his adam's apple was, mouthing at that section of throat, hearing him groan, feeling it bob against her.

Allura moaned, Lotor shifting to allow her to open her legs even more, his fingers nudging aside the fabric over her womanhood, touching her directly now. His fingers came away wet, her body shameless in proving her desire for him. He dipped fingers inside her, scissoring them apart, trying to stretch her open. She merely wiggled and bit down harder on his throat, feeling her moisture leak out of her.

He actually curled his fingers inside her, hooking the two against one sweet spot that left her to moan loudly. She pushed against his hand, shaking, wanting more. He didn't give it to her, Lotor pulling his hand out of Allura to resume stroking the inside of her thigh. "Lotor..." Allura whined, frustrated, her lips pouting. She didn't understand why he stopped, wanting the pleasure to overtake her.

Instead Allura had to settle for his fingers dancing patterns on her thigh, so close and yet miles away from the part she wanted him to touch. He shifted, getting between her legs, one hand still petting her. His touch was anything but soothing, leaving her inflamed and yearning. The sound of a zipper easing back made her close her eyes, Allura laying back down in surrender.

Her legs went around his waist, trying to draw him nearer, rubbing herself against his freed erection. "Allura..." Lotor moaned out her name, she could feel him shuddering as she rubbed herself wantonly against his hardness.

"I can't wait any longer..." Allura told him, keeping her legs locked around him.

He chuckled at her impatience. "You need to give me room to move."

With a pout, she relaxed her legs, her heels resting on his rear, Allura waiting for him to enter her. Lotor seemed intent on teasing them both, slipping inside her far too slow for her liking. She could feel the knot of his head stretching her open, Allura gasping and tightening up in response. He paused, moaning, enjoying just the slightest bit of her heat when she growled, no longer content to wait for him to move.

Digging her feet into his rump, she pushed down, legs drawing him close, forcing him inside her all the way. They both cried out, Allura's nails digging into his shoulders, her eyes wide. It had been too much, too fast, and yet for all the discomfort she felt, she also felt pleased. Good vibrations traveling through her at being joined with him once more.

"You need to learn to wait." Lotor growled at her, his eyes closed as he began to move his hips.

"Waited long enough." She retorted, relaxing her legs, letting them move with his body. Each time he tried to go slowly, she tensed up, legs pulling him against her, Allura wiggling in place, enjoying the feelings such grinding brought her. From the sound of Lotor's voice, he enjoyed it too, though he seemed annoyed that she wouldn't let him control their pace.

She let go of one of his shoulders, reaching up to touch his face. His eyes opened at her touch, golden eyes showing a reflection of her as she smiled up at him. Her thumb extend to brush across his lips, Lotor kissing it as he pistoned his hips into her. "AH!" Allura moaned in approval, one last glide against his lips. Her fingers then went to his hair, running through the tangle free locks.

She studied his face as he made love to her, seeing his rapture for the moment. As always he looked as though he was concentrating so hard not to hurt her, Allura doing her best to tempt him into breaking that control.

"You can go harder..." Allura told him, smoothing back his hair. "I don't mind."

"I don't want to hurt you..." Lotor moaned, cock slowly pulling back, only to do another stab into her. "Last time you could barely walk afterwards..."

"It was only a little pain..." Allura sighed, pushing against his thrusting. "The pleasure outweighed it by far."

"Allura, don't tempt me..." Lotor groaned, his pushing inside her setting her off, making her wriggle and writhe beneath him. Even as she moved, she pouted, longing to feel him when he abandoned himself completely to pleasure. Her hand was back on his shoulder, she drew him down so her was flat on top of her, pressing into her breasts. The material of his uniform was rough across her nipples, sending delightful shivers through her as the fabric rubbed her skin.

She continued to move, wiggling under him, enjoying all the sensations he offered her. Lotor buried his face against her neck, lips seeking out her pulse point. He found it, just above the band of her necklace, Lotor licking it. He was soon biting at that spot, gathering skin into his mouth as he feasted on her flesh.

Still Allura goaded him on with her body, squeezing his thrusting length tightly, forcing him to fight to move in her. Her hands caressed his back, touching his spine and his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles contained in his back. His gloved hands were holding onto her waist, digging into her skin as he continued to pin to her the bed with his hips.

He growled against her throat, the sound doing things to her, making her grow wetter. Lotor was doing slow thrusts, driving himself fully into her, only to do a slow pull back that teased. She whined at his withdrawal, pulling at his body, trying to make him slam back into her. A curse was on his lips at Allura's actions, Lotor starting to speed up, his hips a blur between her legs.

She cried out ecstatic when he got rougher with her, stabbing into her again and again. Such excitement brought her screaming, Allura's pleased cries filling the room as she reached the pinnacle of bliss. She could feel her insides spasming, clenching and unclenching around him, her nerves alive with pleasure. Still she didn't let him go, not even when she wanted to fall back against the sheets exhausted.

Lotor made all kinds of sounds to her, crooning her name softly as he purred and growled. He was using his hold on her waist to pull her back on him, her skin making a slapping sound as it smacked against his. Allura waited for him to take his pleasure, finding he just kept going, each thrust sending shivers through her body, leaving her to feel as though she could come again at any moment.

Tingly, she was so tingly, body aflame, the moment of peace she had felt at her orgasm fading away as the pleasure built up a second time. She knew he was going to bring her again, and it was no less explosive the second time around. He kissed her when she opened her mouth to scream his name, Lotor eating up the sounds she made. He devoured her mouth, tongue thrusting inside, practically mimicking the motions of his cock inside her.

Just when she feared he was going to make her go for a third release, he came, tossing his head back as he howled out his pleasure. Allura quickly fastened her lips on his throat, sucking at the skin, feeling the vibrations from his shout. He collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies still entangled. She made a protesting sound, not wanting to suffocate under his weight.

Lotor chuckled and rolled to the side, allowing her freedom to move. She snuggled up to his chest, laying there a moment, just trying to get her breath back. His hand found his way to her hair, petting her, Lotor breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"When we are married...." He began, fingers stroking through her hair. "We will make love like this every single day."

"Every day?!" Her eyes were wide, Allura looking at him in disbelief.

"What''s wrong?" Lotor asked.

"I will be too exhausted to do anything else!!" She protested, and he smirked.

"Good. It will keep you out of trouble then." He laughed at her expression, and she growled, grabbing a pillow, slamming it into his face. She left it there, slipping free of his arms, wincing slightly at the ache between her legs that flared up when she moved. Lotor pulled the pillow off his head, sitting up to watch her. She adjusted her panties, making sure the fabric he had wrenched aside was back in place, covering her completely.

"I'm surprise you have energy to move." Lotor commented as she began pulling on her petticoats.

"I have just a little left..." Allura admitted, pulling on her gown. The laces were no good to her, ripped to pieces, forcing her to hold onto the back with one hand. Lotor moved, adjusting his pants, his zipper easing back up. Slow and relaxed, he walked over to the window, intent on looking out at the battlefield. She glanced that way, seeing the robeast had the lions ensnared with some kind of metal coils, their bodies glowing golden as their energy was drained.

"It won't be much longer." Lotor said, voice sounding satisfied. "Soon the lions will be rendered useless. And then the people of your planet will have to acknowledge me as their new king."

"Yes....it seems that way." Allura said sadly, knowing the chances for a turn around were bleak at best. She supposed she should resign herself to situation, be grateful she had an enemy who at least seemed to care about her. Her eyes fell on the books on her desk, Allura wondering if as Lotor's wife would she still be expected to keep up with her boring studies.

She was about to ask him, when the door to her room opened, both Allura and Lotor turning at the sound. A maid screamed at the sight of the prince, and armed guards came running into the room. Lotor growled, drawing his sword, using the lazon to deflect the blaster fire. Allura moved, and Lotor shouted.

"Allura don't!"

For a second she hesitated, regret in her eyes. But then she was shaking her head no, running for the door. Lotor moved to follow, and the guards ran between him and her. She heard him bellow a challenge, heard the men scream, Allura praying he had only injured them. But she didn't pause to check, rushing into the hall, hearing Lotor's footsteps behind her.

"Allura wait!" More guards rushed past her, blasters firing shots off. Lotor laughed, and she heard him yell out his challenge. "Come! Fight for your princess! We'll see who wants her the most!"

It was on shaky legs she ran, stumbling forward. She fell to her knees, and suddenly Coran's arms were around her. "Princess are you all right?!"

"You were just in time Coran..." Allura said, pushing free of his arms. "And now I got to go out and help the Voltron Force." She was straightening, running once more, Coran's shouts echoing behind her.

"No it's much too late! You'll be fighting alone! Princess! Come back!"

She didn't bother to respond, skirts clutched in her hands as she ran. She prayed her escape from Lotor wouldn't prove to only be temporary, Allura desperate to reach Castle Control. "Hang on Keith, I'm coming!" She shouted, seeing the doors to Castle Control looming in the distance.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle


	5. The Summit Meeting Part 1

This was beginning to look like a bad idea, Allura huffing, trying to catch her breath. She leaned against the hard bark of a tree, trying to get her bearings. Allura found it hard to think, hard to calm down, her pulse racing, her mind screaming at her again and again to run. So far she had been moving purely on instinct, allowing her legs to guide her as she wandered aimlessly among the countryside.

It was early morning, dawn had come hours ago, and she had had little sleep, spending all her time running. Allura might as well admit it, if only to herself that she was fleeing, abandoning the castle and her friends. A few times she had tried to turn back, but the fear would heighten, alarm bells ringing in her mind, keeping her from returning to the castle.

She was sweating, pilot uniform sticking to her skin, Allura shaking her head, trying to get a hold of her fear. She tried to think beyond it, to remember what had happened. She knew she had had a terrible dream, a nightmare she woke up screaming from. That nightmare had proven to be a warning, a vision of her dead father appearing in her room. She replayed his words in her mind, hearing them perfectly as though he was speaking to her now.

"My dear daughter the bad dream was my warning. Lotor comes. Flee the castle. Survive for the sake of Arus. Run child, run."

She did exactly that, pausing only long enough to change into her uniform, all the while his words echoing in her mind. Allura didn't even pause to tell anyone she was leaving, didn't care that they had visitors, foreign dignitaries here for a summit meeting, a talk to ensure peace with Voltron. She now knew there would be no peace, her father wouldn't have warned her otherwise. Lotor---Doom was coming, and this time there would be no winning.

She had waited long enough, her body was practically dancing in place, legs wanting to move. She let them, running again, listening to her breath come out too loud and too fast. She wasn't even sure where she was heading, although the caves sounded like a good place to hide. Allura knew many of her people had hidden there during the last attacks by Planet Doom. It would be cold, and dark, and lonely, but somehow she would survive. She didn't think beyond her survival, Allura just doing what her father urged her to do.

She kept moving, rushing past a waterfall, the spray of it splashing her, cooling her slightly. Allura knew something was wrong when she couldn't bring herself to stop for a drink, this fear was unnatural, pushing her to move beyond her body's endurance.

The water screamed behind her, and all too soon it faded to a dull roar. She reached a clearing, the trees spread out here, leaving her feeling exposed. She ran faster, feeling as though someone was watching her, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. The clearing opened up onto a well traveled path, ground smoothed out by wagon wheels. Allura wanted to run back into the cover of the trees, feeling she was bound to be noticed if she stayed on this path.

She darted to the left, slowing down slightly as she pushed her way past trees. That persistent feeling of being watched nagged at her senses, Allura whipping her head around to peer over her shoulder. No one there, and she sighed relieved. It proved to be false, she heard laughter, her heart leaping to her throat. She was surrounded, spinning around, trying to identify where the laughter was coming from.

"Go away!" She screamed, the laughter continuing. It was cruel, mocking, and Allura slapped her hands over her ears, trying to block it out.

"Now...." An amused voice asked. "Is that a way to treat an old friend?"

"Friend?" Her blaster was already in her hand, Allura relieved she had had the presence of mind to bring it with her. "Go away!" She shouted, as a shadow leapt down from the tree tops. She fired a shot off before thinking, the shadow avoiding it.

"Not now, my princess! You're alone!"

He wasn't laughing now, stepping out into the sunlight, perched on the hillside directly above the path she was on. Lotor, dressed in full military regalia, his sword on his hip, his helmet on his head. Her eyes widened, and now the urge to run left her, her legs stilling, freezing her in place.

"It's your spirit I admire the most..." His hand was on a tree branch, Lotor just standing there watching her. "I'll make you my Queen." With that he snapped the branch in half, an effortlessly move on his part. Allura knew she should shoot him, and yet she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger, standing there watching as he leapt down to stand before her on the path.

"You don't really want to shoot me." He said, eyes locked onto hers, the gold gleaming. She gasped as he lunged towards her, grabbing hold of her wrist. A squeeze from his fingers persuaded her to drop the blaster, the weapon hitting the dirt, it's laser catridge popping free.

"Lotor!" Allura cried, fighting past whatever spell was upon her that kept her from moving. He frowned as she started to struggle, his other hand grabbing her by the upper arm. He fought to keep her still, Allura panting, moaning as she squirmed.

"So...not even Haggar's magic is fool proof." He muttered,

"Haggar?!" Allura exclaimed, looking wide eyed at him. "What does Haggar have to do with anything?!"

"Heh ha ha!" His laughter confused her, Allura didn't think she had said anything particularly funny. "Everything." Lotor finally said, fingers digging cruelly into her skin. "It was thanks to her dark magic that you fled the castle."

"No!"

"Did you like the dreams she sent you?" Lotor asked, smirking.

"That was her doing?!" Allura hissed, anger making it's way through her body.

"Yes. She made sure to sprinkle the dreams with a fear spell, make you flee the castle, drive you straight into my arms!" Lotor laughed, pleased. "It worked better than I could have imagined. You're here, and you're all alone. No one to interfere with us this time!"

"I will not go with you to Doom!" Allura snapped, stepping on his foot. She slammed her heel as hard as she could on his toes, Lotor letting out a yelp of pain, grip loosening on her. She broke it, and turned to run, knowing she was too far away from the castle for anyone there to be of any help. Perhaps if she ran towards the nearest village, someone there could hide her until the Voltron Force could be contacted.

But did she want to risk endangering innocents?! Hers steps faltered for a moment, and that was all the prince needed to gain on her. "You know....I'm sure all this running around is not good for the baby."

"Baby?!" His hand grabbed her arm, snapping her back towards him, his other arm coming across her chest. She was pinned against him, squirming.

"Yes, baby." He purred in her ear. "Haggar tells me your pregnant. You've been a very bad girl Allura, just when were you planning on notifying me that I am going to be a father?"

"Wh...What makes it so sure it's yours?!" Allura demanded, and felt him stiffen against her.

"You didn't..."

"I might have..." Allura said, wishing she could make herself sound more confidant of the lie. "It's been a few months since we've been alone....I've had plenty of chances to be with someone else."

"No matter." Lotor said, his hand letting go of her arm to touch her belly. It was still pretty flat, only a perceptive eye would have noticed she had gained a few pounds in that area. No one at the castle even suspected her condition, she had been careful to hide her nausea, and lack of menstural cycle. Life at the castle had gone on as normal, no one knowing of her private shame, the shame of bearing the grandchild of the man who had killed her father.

"Regardless of whose it is, I'll raise your child as my own." Lotor was rubbing her belly, palm moving in circles, there was possession in his touch. He really didn't care who she was pregnant by, Allura both amazed and dismayed by his devotion to her. "Think of it Allura. A girl as lovely as you. Or a boy who can grow to lead armies for us. Armies that will take over the galaxy, making you Queen of the Universe."

"I don't want to rule over the universe. I just want my planet to be left alone in peace!" Allura said, squirming against the arm over her chest.

"You can best serve your people by coming with me." Lotor said, pressing his lips into her ear, his voice beguiling as he talked. "I'll ensure Arus is left alone, but only if you agree to be my wife."

"Why does it matter if I agree or not?" Allura asked, bitterness in her tone. "You're going to do whatever you want, regardless of how I feel about it."

"Ah but it'll be better if you were willing." Lotor turned her around to face him, his hand touching her cheek, playing with the curls that had strayed free of her bun. "I grow tired of forcing you...it's so much better when you give in. So much sweeter..."

"Ah....think before you answer..." Lotor said when she opened her mouth to reject him. "There is so much more to consider now. The baby for one thing. Explaining your condition is another. How will your people feel to see you pregnant when you have no husband? What kind of message are you sending them?" Allura said nothing, knowing that was one of the reasons she had tried to hide her pregnancy from everyone at the castle. "Allura...you will be shunned, and if the child is mine, they will hate you for sleeping with me...."

"They'll hate me even more if I just give up and leave with you!" Allura exclaimed. She could see that her words frustrated him, Lotor sighing.

"They'll never know....whether you come willingly, or I carry you off, they'll never know what your choice had been." Lotor pointed out. "They will be left to speculation and rumor. Town gossip can be a vicious, vicious thing."

She just shook her head, Lotor's nostrils flaring as he let out a huff of air, sighing deeply. "Allura why? Why do you hold yourself back from me? I know I've made mistakes, I know I started our relationship off on the wrong foot, but I thought...."

"You thought what?" She asked, staring searchingly into his eyes.

"Back in your bedroom..." Lotor said, not finishing what he had been previously saying. "You seemed so willing...so eager...As though you had come to return some of my feelings. Tell me....tell me I didn't imagine that."

"I..." She closed her eyed, his fingers now caressing her cheek. "Just because the sex is good, doesn't mean I care for you. You mean nothing to me."

"Nothing?" He pulled back, letting go of her completely. For an instant his eyes looked pain, the gold a dull yellow that was hidden from her as he turned. Lotor presented her with his back, raising a hand, making a fist. "So that's it then...."

"Lotor?" She actually found herself taking a step towards him, hand hovering over his shoulder.

"You don't want me. I get that." His voice was low, he was controlling his emotions, not letting any leak into his tone.

"I'm sorry..." Allura said softly, feeling something in her heart wrench.

"Sorry?" A snort then, a bitter laugh that left his shoulders shaking. "You're sorry?!" He whirled around, eyes flashing with anger. "You play with my emotions, step on my heart....You toy with me Allura, and I'm sorry is all you can offer me?" She licked her lips, suddenly feeling nervous, seeing the menace on his face. "You may not love me, you may not even LIKE me, but the fact of the matter is you're going to be my wife. Learn to accept that."

"Lotor no..." She started to say, but Allura's words ended in a gasp, the prince lunging forward, seizing her by the shoulders. He slammed her up against the bark of a tree, pinning her in place. For one heated instant, he stared down at her, the atmosphere growing tense between them. And then he kissed her, her head knocking against the tree trunk, Lotor pushing her back with the force of his kiss.

Dazed, she tried to resist, squirming, her hands pushing at his chest. He was immovable, a wall of steel that didn't even dent when she pounded her fists against him. His lips were cruel against hers, nibbling on her bottom lip. He pressed against her hands, determined to use his body to hold her in place, his hand starting to roam. A less than gentle exploration was offered to her curves, hands rough, Allura shifting away with a cry.

He released her lips, letting her cry out to her heart's content, his mouth buried in her neck. His fangs bit into her skin, she was surprised he didn't draw blood, his mouth so aggressive on her neck. She grabbed at his hair, trying to haul him of her neck, Lotor sucking hard and fast on her flesh. Her eyes were half closed, feeling his fingers manipulating her breasts, capturing a nipple between thumb and fore finger. He pinched her, the pinch turning into a rub, a sensation that made her nipples start to bud in response.

"Lotor stop...this won't make me change my mind..." Allura said, her breath coming a little faster in response to what he was doing. He just grunted in response, shifting his mouth to another spot on her throat. His hands slid down her waist, her eyes snapping open as he wrenched the belt off of her. It hit the dirt with a thump, Lotor's hands fumbling with her pants.

He yanked them down, along with her panties, one arm keeping her pinned to the tree as he inched downwards, shoving her clothing off of her feet so that she was bottomless before him. He didn't stay down long, straightening up to kiss her again, and this time she opened her mouth, bringing her tongue to bear against his. This was beyond desperate, it was raw, it was needy, Lotor overwhelming her senses.

Before she even registered what happened, she felt his erection against her belly, free of the confines of his pants. Lotor wasn't trying to seduce her, doing the bare minimum to arouse her. He seemed intent on dominating her, doing a hard claiming of her body in an attempt to prove some twisted point of his.

His knee got between her legs, forcing them apart. Her heart beat quickened, Allura blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Don't! You'll hurt the baby!" Lotor barely reacted, not even a smirk, or a laugh, his hands reaching for her legs, lifting her up off the grass. Such was his strength that he had her dangling off the ground, Allura's only support that of the tree, and the man in front of her.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, hanging on desperately, feeling him nudging into place. Allura cried out, burying her face against his throat as he entered her. Lotor moaned, a deep, almost animalistic sound, thrusting deeper inside her, making her shriek.

"Finally you are mine." Lotor growled, and began to fuck her. This was no gentle love making, it was fast, it was hard, as aggressive as he had ever been in pursuing her, his hands holding her legs up and spread wide. Allura hissed, she scratched at his back, her nails sliding over the rough material of his uniform. Her breasts were smashed against his chest, he was practically trying to meld them into one being, sinking against her. Allura was sure the texture of the bark would be imprinted on her back, a sound that was half pain, half pleasure escaping her.

He looked up into her face, his eyes dark, demented and lustful, Lotor suddenly pressing his mouth onto hers. Both their mouths were wide open, groaning to each other as they kissed, tongues battling for control. Allura fought him for this, desperate to at least have control over the kiss. But he refused to back down, tongue aggressive as it rubbed against hers.

Something else was rubbing against her, harsh friction that felt so good it almost hurt. She was wet and growing wetter, wanting desperately to move. But Lotor's command of her legs kept her still, forced to endure his pounding without giving him anything in response. Allura whined into his mouth, desperately wanting to move her hips, knowing it could only increase their pleasure.

Another vicious stab into her, Allura crying out as he let go of her lips. Lotor was grunting, his actions making it hard for Allura to catch her breath. She cried out again, a distorted groan just as a twig snapped.

"Let her go!"

Allura's eyes widened in shock, staring into Lotor's equally stunned face. He didn't miss a beat, continuing his thrusting motions, and his lips curled into a smirk. "Keith!" Allura cried, not daring to look at him, her face pale. She was too dismayed to even think of blushing, feeling herself start to quiver with a familiar feeling. She shook her head, crying out, "No! Don't!" She wasn't sure if she meant for Lotor to stop, or for Keith to look away, but either way the pleasure was building in her. Mounting towards a release, leaving her dangling over the edge.

"Release her!" Keith ordered.

"You're a fool!" Lotor said, and suddenly he tensed up, screaming out her name. "Allura!" She screamed too, partly dismayed that he hadn't waited for her to orgasm, feeling the prince shoot his seed into her already occupied womb. He kept inside her until every drop had been drained from him, and only then did he pull out. He set Allura's legs back on the ground, and the minute he released her, she sank to the dirt, ashamed at being caught like this.

She risked a look at Keith, who was understandably angry, his eyes on Lotor as he aimed his blaster at the prince.

"Run!" Allura cried, not sure if she was speaking to Lotor or Keith.

Lotor didn't even bother to tuck himself into his pants, he was already drawing his sword, running towards Keith. "Yah!" Lotor said, swinging his blade at Keith.. Blaster fire from the Voltron captain, Lotor dodging some, deflecting the others with his sword.

"Stop this!" Allura screamed, fumbling to pull on her pants. She didn't even bother with her belt, already scrambling to her feet.

"This time I'll destroy the Voltron Force for good!" Lotor boasted, dancing about as he deftly avoided being shot.

"Alert the team!" shouted Keith. "Hurry princess, I'll hold him off while you get away!"

"Come with me!" She said, forcing herself to stand, knees weak and trembling.

"He may have other forces nearby. Go now!" Keith said, jumping back as Lotor came close to slashing open the front of his uniform. For one brief instant she just stood there, leaning against the tree for support, watching in horror as they fought. They yelled and they screamed, both enraged to the point of no return. Someone would be killed this day, and she had no way of knowing who.

"Run princess!"

"Allura stay!" commanded Lotor.

She still hesitated, torn between running and staying. But in the end, she did the only thing she could do......she ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rewatching the episode, I am convinced Allura wasn't running from the castle in a blind terror in the Go Lion version, but doing training. Especially that scene of her sitting under the stream of the water fall. I've seen several animes where a character training had to endure the cold water fall falling on them.

-------Michelle

LostinNY, thank you! And she kinda had to, she needed to help form Voltron! XD She could collapse later...though as you can tell from this chapter she never told anyone what Lotor did to her...


	6. The Summit Meeting Part 2

Allura ran, the sounds of a fierce battle chasing after her. She could hear yelling, enraged screams, insults being lobbed. It was two men, both she knew very well, both who were important figures in her life. One was Keith, Captain of the Voltron Force, and her dear friend. He was many things to her, a close companion, a confidante, a team mate and loyal subject. He believed in her when no one else would, encouraging her when she wanted to fly the blue lion.

The other man was Lotor, Crown Prince of Planet Doom. He was hardly what she could call a friend, and yet he had had an impact on her life from the first day she had met him. Among being a scoundrel and a fiend, he was the first--the only man she had ever slept with. He was also the father of the child she carried in her, a fact she was less than pleased by. It was also something that she had tried to keep anyone from finding out, dismayed that Lotor had used his witch Haggar to ascertain her current state.

Keith still didn't know, it was a secret only she, Lotor, and Haggar knew. That wasn't the reason for the fighting, the animosity between the two men went further back than just her. She knew they hated each other, being on opposite sides of this war, visible leaders of opposing armies. No, Allura was only the icing on the cake, and now an explosive situation had blown up in all their faces.

She hadn't blushed at the time, to in a state of shock to do anything but scream, but Allura could still remember the horror she had felt when Keith came upon her and Lotor. They had been having sex, rough, aggressive. Lotor hadn't exactly asked for her consent, but she hadn't exactly fought him off either. Still it hadn't been a pretty sight, Lotor having pinned her to a tree as he roughly used her body.

She knew what it looked like, Allura quick to realize Keith would never believe she would willingly sleep with their enemy. She hadn't at first, their encounters being little more than rape, a cruel game of dominance on Lotor's part as he took what he wanted. Somewhere down the line, she had started to enjoy herself, and while she never went to Lotor, never initiated the encounters, she had found herself liking what he did to her. Liking it and wanting more.

It ashamed Allura to realize this, the girl running faster, trying to put the sounds of the battle behind her. She and Lotor could never be, the situation between their planets had gone on for too long, fueled by years of hate and fear. She also knew she couldn't get Keith to leave, the man determined to kill the prince for defiling her body. A few months ago Allura would have been glad for the murder attempt, she had hated and despised Lotor for what he had done to her. Now she merely feared for his life, his and Keith's, praying she could reach the castle, and bring back help before one of them ended up dead.

She tried not to think about what would happen after, if Keith would keep quiet about what he had witnessed. She didn't think she could bear the shame, couldn't handle looking any of her friends in the eyes, knowing her relationships would be forever altered. She also had to worry about what she would do about her pregnancy. She couldn't hide it for much longer, someone was bound to notice her symptoms. It would bring up uncomfortable questions, would allow Keith to realize this hadn't been the first time she had had sex with Lotor.

Keith would want to know why she had kept it from him, and to that Allura would have no answer. She didn't know herself why she kept quiet, except to say she knew they would have never allowed her to fly blue lion again. They would have kept her in the castle, determined to protect her, never realizing that even her own bedroom wasn't safe from Lotor's presence.

She made a sound, not quite a laugh as she remembered the last time she had seen him. Recalled him breaking in through her window, determined to carry her off. She had distracted him with her body, willing lied with him in order to buy time. Somehow whenever they ended up alone, they had sex, and that freaked her out. Almost as much as the cat that suddenly landed in front of her, hissing and spitting as it's lips pulled back in a snarl.

It was that cat of witch Haggar, a blue furred feline that was as alien looking as the prince. It's eyes glowed with malevolent intent, it's fur bristled, the feline puffing itself up to look bigger. She could see it's fangs, longer than should be possible for a creature this small, they glistened with saliva. The cat advanced on her, and she gasped, taking a step back.

This was ridiculous, it was no bigger than a house cat, and yet Allura was reacting as though it was a mountain lion. There had to be some magic associated with the feline, some kind of spell that intimidated it's foes. She could remember the last time she had encountered it, the cat carrying a knife in it's mouth. It had slashed open her hand, inflicting her with a poison that had rendered her into a coma. Her friends had believed she died, her entire kingdom had come out to mourn her.

It had all been another plot of Lotor's, the prince and the witch stealing the wagon that carried her body in it's coffin. He had almost made it off the planet with her, she had been helpless to resist him, stuck fast in a dreamless sleep. Pidge of all people had been the one to save her, the rest of the Voltron Force quickly coming to back him up in their lions.

"Mrow." The cat angrily yowled, it's tail lashing in agitation. The damn thing was blocking her return to the castle, Allura nervously taking another step back. She wanted to look away, to see if there was a rock or a stick she could use to fend the feline off. But every time she started to turn her head, the cat snarled, lunging at her feet.

She danced backwards, Allura trying to avoid being bitten or clawed. Sound from behind her, Allura wondering what else could go wrong this day. If her luck was really bad, it would be Haggar herself, come looking for the damn cat of hers.

The cat hissed, suddenly leaping backwards as a laser blast struck the spot where it had been crouching. More blaster fire, driving the cat away from Allura, the feline letting out an enraged hiss before it ran off into the bushes.

Allura turned her head, and saw a sight that left her experiencing mixed feelings. "Keith!" Seeing him there, for a second her heart hurt, Allura fearing this meant the captain had killed the prince. But something was wrong, his hand holding the blaster was badly shaking.

"Allura run." His voice was full of pain, it sounded as though he could barely speak. She frowned, not understanding why he was telling her to run. If he was here, it meant he had won, hadn't he? That there was no need to run anymore...

She took a step towards him, Keith groaning out at her, agitated. "You're going the wrong way." He staggered forward, and suddenly stumbled, the blaster falling from his hand. Allura continued to move, and up close she noticed the mark across his chest. It was an insult to call it a mark, it was a jagged wound, a large gash that went from his right shoulder to just above his left hip. Blood did not pour out of the wound, the lazon of Lotor's sword had seen to cauterizing the injury.

"Keith, you're hurt!" She ran to him, seeing how badly he was shaking, body wracked with tremors. "Can you walk Keith?" He merely looked at her, trembling, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for air.

"Al...ALlura..." He practically gagged on her name, blood coming up as he coughed. She cried out, her arms reaching for him, even as he crumpled. Somehow he twisted as he fell, Allura going down with him so he half rested on her lap.

"Keith, don't try to speak...just stay still...I'll run to the castle and get help..." Allura told him, fighting back tears. It would do him no good to see her crying, the princess trying to put on a brave face for him. Blood trickled out the corners of his mouth, and his teeth chattered as though he was freezing.

"Tried to protect you..." Keith whispered in between coughs. "Was never good enough..."

"No you did fine!" Allura was quick to assure him, sniffling. "You are my perfect knight..."

"No....couldn't keep Lotor away from you..." Keith made a fist of his right hand, but he had no strength to growl. "Couldn't keep him....keep him from raping you. I...I failed you..." His hand lifted to touch her face, fingers brushing against her cheek. The touch made her give in to the tears, they trickled down her cheeks, Allura letting out a single sob. "Forgive me..."

"There's nothing to forgive cause it's not your fault." Allura protested, Keith's gloved finger tip smearing her tears. "Now, I'll run to the castle and get help right away....just hang on..."

"Allura..." Keith was determined to speak to her, his fingers continuing to stroke her cheek. "Princess...get ready..Lotor will strike again..."

"First we have to get you to safety..." But his eyes were closing, his hand falling away from her face to dangle limply by his side. "Keith!" Allura cried, risking shaking him, desperate to see his eyes open. "Keith!" Louder she screamed, the tears pouring down her cheeks. No response from the captain, his face was so pale, looking lifeless. "No Keith..."

"Allura..." She gasped, and her back stiffened, recognizing the voice behind her. It was Lotor, his sword still out, she could hear the lazon humming.

"Go away!" She snapped, turning to look at him. She tried not to cry at the sight of Keith's blood coating Lotor's sword, tried to be strong as she leveled a glare at her tormentor. "Haven't you done enough?! Keith is...Keith is...."

"He's dead Allura." Lotor said, voice calm and showing no remorse. Now he put his sword away, sliding it into his leather scabbard.

"You killed him!" Allura accused, seeing Lotor nod.

"It was either him or me." Lotor said, walking towards her. She didn't move, continuing to clutch hold of Keith's body. "I made sure it was him. After all, I have a family to live for now, a wife and a child."

"I am not your wife!" Allura shrieked, Lotor not flinching back from her rage. "And this child will never know you as a father!"

"You're upset." Lotor said, his shadow falling over her, leaving her blink up at him, her tears drying up as she gave in to her anger. "It's understandable. But in time you will see...you will understand I had to defend myself. If not, it'd be my body you'd be shedding tears over."

"I'd never cry for the likes of you!" Allura snapped. "I hate you! I...I...ooooooh!" She suddenly let go of Keith, making a mad scramble for the blaster he had dropped.

"Allura!" Lotor cried out a warning, the girl ignoring it as she lunged to pick up the gun. Keith's body toppled out of her lap, Allura rolling onto her knees, turning to aim the blaster at Lotor. "Allura...you don't want to do this..." His voice was calm, level, not at all bothered by the fact she aimed a weapon at his heart.

"You don't know what I want to do!" Allura shrieked, hands shaking so bad, she had to hold the blaster with both of them.

"Then tell me!" Lotor urged her, holding his hands up to show he was harmless.

"Tell you?" Allura blinked, having to think. She wanted everything to go back to normal, wanted it to be like before his father had ever set foot on her planet. It would mean her father would still be alive, that Keith would still be alive. She might have never met him, but at least somewhere out there in the universe, he would live and be happy. She was taking too long to answer, Lotor taking a step towards Allura. "Stop!!"

"You're not going to shoot me..." Lotor told her, taking another step forward. He stared into her face, maintaining eye contact all the while, his voice low and soothing. He was treating her like a wild animal, trying to show he was harmless. He was anything but, and she growled at him.

"Don't give me orders!" Allura snapped. "Is that what my life with you would be like?! One order after another?! No thank you!"

"Allura no, I only give your orders when it suits both our best interests. To keep you from being harmed!" Lotor said, almost in reach of her. Her finger cocked back the trigger, she was trembling. Never had she killed someone face to face, never had she even considered killing someone she knew on a first name basis.

"Stay back! Please!" She begged him now, her hands shaking so badly she feared the blaster would accidentally go off. Lotor reached for her hands, and she gasped, shaking her head. "I don't want to kill you...."

"Shh, I know..." He touched the blaster, carefully pealing her fingers off the metal. Once the blaster was safely in his hand, he tossed it far away. His aim was impressive, it sailed through the branches of a tree, disapearing into the woods. Allura stayed on her knees, hands still held in his large grip, shaking. "Allura..." With a sob she fell into his waiting arms, loudly crying.

"It's okay....it's okay..." He crooned into her hair, his cheek pressed against her forehead. His arms were strong around her, he actually rocked her back and forth, Allura sniffling, rubbing her tear strained face against his neck. She clutched at his uniform, holding onto him like he was her lifeline. She cried for many reasons, cried for her loss innocence, cried for Keith's death, cried for the baby that was growing inside of her. She cried for her people, cried at their loss of freedom, cried at her failures. She even cried for Lotor, wishing he would have been born a better person.

All the while Lotor just held her, whispering soft things in her ear. Sometimes she wept her words out loud, the prince patiently listening to all she had to say, not offering anger or amusement at her reasons. He let her cry until her throat was sore, hurting from all her sobbing. Only then did she settle down, closing her eyes, settling against him in a half sleep.

"Allura..." Lotor speaking softly, his voice the lowest she had ever heard it. "Come, we must leave now..."

"I know..." She sighed, letting go of his shirt. Slowly she composed herself, allowing him to help her stand. He watched her, seeing how she drew on inner reserves of strength, becoming straight back and regal, only her red eyes giving away the sadness she had felt.

"There's my princess...." He smiled approvingly, and she pushed out of his arms.

"I'm not your princess." Allura sighed. "And I won't just take your hand and walk willing with you. You'll have to take me, kicking and screaming all the way."

"Somehow, I always knew I would have too." Lotor said, and actually had the cheek to smirk at her.

"Will...will you give me a head start?" Allura asked him, and sighed when he shook his head no, still wearing that expression.

"You know better than that Allura. I've come too close this time to risk you slipping away." Lotor grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. "I meant it when I said I'd make you Queen of the Universe."

"Just as I meant it when I said i had no desire for that position." She told him, closing her eyes when he leaned in to kiss her. His other hand went to the back of her neck, holding her in place. It might just be the turmoil she was feeling, the emotions pounding through her, but the kiss felt like his most intense yet, Allura sighing. She yielded to him, knowing there was no point in fighting. Even if she escaped him, even if she somehow made it back to the castle, they would be one lion down. There simply wasn't anyone else trained to pilot black lion, no one with the knowledge to lead the team and form Voltron.

It had been monumentally stupid of them to so jealousy guard their lions, refusing all others from learning how to fly them. It would cost Arus greatly now, with Keith dead, and Allura captured, they would be two lions down. Three could hold out only indefinitely, her planet would fall.

It took her only an instant to think these thoughts, Allura jolting back to reality, her lips moving against Lotor's. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, and for that she was grateful, feeling she couldn't have handle things going any further. Eventually, he allowed them to pull apart, Lotor staring down into Allura's eyes, the gold of his eyes gleaming with an intensity that left her nervous.

She felt something brush against her legs, Allura glancing down in surprise. Haggar's cat had returned, winding itself around her ankles, scent marking her with it's head. Lotor's hand touched her waist, causing her to glance up at him. That familiar, rakish grin of his was offered to her, a moment before he picked her up. "Put me down!" Allura squealed, even as he threw her over his shoulder.

He just laughed at her demand, hefting her so that she settled more securely in place, his arm across the back of her knees, his hand on her rump. She sighed, and tried to kick out with her legs, curling her hands into fists. She beat those fists against his back, Lotor merely chuckling, and slapping her on the rear. Allura seethed at the touch, feeling the blood rush to her face as he began walking.

She cast one last look at Keith's body, and for a second her eyes brimmed with a new batch of tears. The cat was pacing behind them, happily following Lotor, his tail up. Allura sighed, and shouted, calling for help, though her heart wasn't in it. She didn't think anyone would come, and she didn't want to risk some innocent villager facing Lotor's sword and losing.

He moved off the path, navigating through the trees, lifting branches out of his way. Allura hung there like a sack of potatoes, occasionally squirming, trying to kick free. Every time she tried to hit his back, he'd slap her on the ass, the motion reminiscent of that time on Tyrus when he had spanked her.

After a time she dozed, falling asleep hanging upside down. She woke up to the sound of engines, Allura chagrined that she had slept at all. Lotor still had her slung over his shoulder, he was boarding the flag ship of his fleet. Up the ramp he went, cheers from his men sounding off as they saw the prize he carried.

Cocky as ever, Lotor marched right over to the command seat on the bridge, seating himself with her in his lap. He kept his arms around her, bristling with impatience as the ship slowly lifted off the ground. He seemed to fear if he didn't constantly touch her she would disappear, Lotor almost suffocating her with his neediness.

Allura sat quietly on his lap, watching the goings on with mild interest. Drules were running about, some seated and manning the computers. On the view screen she could see the surface of Arus passing them by, the ship flying high over the woods that bordered the lake by her castle. Her home soon came into view, Lotor all business as he barked out commands.

"Launch the robeast!"

"Lotor don't..." Allura said quietly, not quite begging him. "You have me....there's no need to do this."

"The other three pilots are still out there." Lotor said. "I will see the Voltron Force defeated before we leave for Doom."

"Doom..." Allura repeated, shuddering. She had thought he would station himself in the castle, but it appeared he had other plans. She wondered just who would remain behind to keep the people of her planet in line.

She turned her attention back to the view screen, seeing what looked like a large missile launched at the castle. It sped through the air, splitting down the middle so it fell apart into four pieces. A robeast was revealed, all gray metal with black joints, and red trimmings. From it's face it shot out a beam, scoring a direct hit on the castle. Allura remembering too late the dignitaries that were inside, realizing if the castle fell, it was more than just Arus that would suffer.

Another beam was lobbed at the castle, taking out one of the turret guns. Allura tensed up on Lotor's lap, wondering why the lions had yet to be launched. Surely they had seen the fleet's approach, the three remaining pilots having ample time to run to Castle Control.

Laser fire from the castle, the shutters opening to reveal the hidden weaponry equipped all over the castle walls. The fleet went into evasive maneuvers, even as they fired missiles and photon beams at the castle. The robeast roared, floating in mid air, shooting it's beam to take out more of the castle's offensive capabilities. Explosions rocked the castle, bits of the roof caving in.

She spotted something on the view screen, three dots hurtling away from the castle. It was the lions, red, green, and yellow, ready to set up a defensive. Allura held her breath, watching as they went to confront the robeast.

"Don't get your hopes up Allura." Lotor told her. "Three lions do not make Voltron. They only delay the inevitable."

She said nothing in response, watching as red lion broke formation, charging towards the robeast. The two clashed together, and when the dust was settled, red lion was spiraling towards the ground. She winced to see it crash, bouncing several times against the dirt. Immediately the robeast turned, that pink beam of it's discharging towards red lion.

The beam hit, and red lion lifted up into the air, an explosion beneath it. It crashed back down a few feet away, just laying there as though it was broken. Green lion and yellow lion landed on the ground, crouching protectively in front of red lion.

"And now it ends." Lotor said satisfied.

Yellow lion and green lion were forced to move, to avoid the beams the robeast shot at them. Unfortunately it put red lion right in the path of attack, the metallic feline bouncing again and again. Allura winced, thinking of how badly Lance must be doing, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Yellow lion's mouth open, a blast of sand shooting out at the robeast, getting in it's eyes. The robeast clawed at it's face, screaming. Thus distracted, green lion formed a knife in it's jaw, running towards the robeast to slash across his knee. The robeast hopped from foot to foot, bleeding from the cut Pidge's lion had made. Allura heard Lotor hiss, annoyed.

"Open fire, lend our robeast some support!"

It was as though the sky opened up, raining down destruction on the lions. They were distracted, dancing about as they tried to avoid getting hit. It gave the robeast time to recover, shooting it's beam at yellow lion. It's pincher like claw opened, seizing green lion by the head. It lifted, shaking it about like a rag doll. In a desperate move, Pidge launched green lion's head, slamming into the robeast's chest.

The robeast dropped green lion, batting the flying head away from him. Before Pidge could reconnect to his lion, the robeast shot out it's beam, immobilizing the head by slamming it into the ground. A few more blasts from Lotor's ship, and green lion fell, leaving only the yellow one to deal with.

Hunk put up a valiant fight, lasting a full ten minutes before a lucky shot from the robeast brought him down. Everyone on board the Drule ship erupted into cheers, throwing up papers, and waving their blasters. Somewhere a keg was corked, ale flowing freely as mugs were passed out to the men, even Lotor drank deeply of his ale, the smell leaving Allura nauseated.

The robeast was roaring out it's victory, the Castle of Lions still trying to maintain some sort of offense. But with the lions defeated, Coran soon answered the Drule's hails, opening up a channel for communication. Negations for surrender soon began, Allura looking down cast while Lotor laughed, his hand absentmindedly petting her hair. She could only hope and pray that her people wouldn't suffer too badly under Doom's rule.

*dances* Okay Black Lion is still my fave, but I really like this chapter too.

To Be Continued!  
Michelle

LostinNY, ha ha Keith was more than denied as you see by this chapter. ^_- And thank you regarding the ravishment scenes. *please smile.*


	7. Chapter 7

There was screaming echoing through the halls, a harsh sound that caused the people to pause and look up in surprise. It was rare to hear the screams this deep in the castle, this close to the royal chambers. The royal family normally ordered absolute quiet near their domain, a strict law that was obeyed by all. To hear it broken surely meant that someone had dared to arouse Zarkon's anger, a poor miserable slave, or a foolhardy guard paying a fierce price for it.

Outwardly, Allura barely reacted, not wanting to show how disturbed she was by the screams. She knew such displays of upset would only be used against her, would only fuel gossip, and send word to Zarkon and Haggar. It would please them to know she had flinched, or that tears had colored her eyes. No, to all observing the princess, she was calm, sedate, almost unaware of the screams.

It wasn't too far from the truth. Allura had long grown used to the screams, the sounds no longer scared her. It didn't mean she liked then, the princess always fretting, always fearing for the ones who cried out in pain. She knew there was little she could do to help those who suffered, Allura finding she was little more than a prisoner herself. She just had different chains from the ones that held down the average slave, Allura glancing at the gold wedding ring that sat upon her finger.

It wasn't the only jewelry she wore, her husband was intent on spoiling her, covering her from head to toe with trinkets and jewels, all signs of his affection for her. It left her the most richly dressed slave on all of Planet Doom, Allura wearing the symbols of her status not with pride but with resignation. The gold and silver bracelets on her arms jangled, clashing together as she walked, bejeweled fingers and toes gleaming a rainbow of colors. If she was to look in a mirror, she'd see silver skulls dangling from her ears, a matching silver choker with the gold insignia of a skull at her throat.

She was worth a fortune in jewels alone, clad in blood red silk that shifted about, her skirts twirling as she moved. It offered tempting glimpses of her thighs, and yet she was allowed to walk the halls of Castle Doom unmolested. None save one would dare to lay a hand on her, all knowing Allura for what she was. The captured bride of the crown prince of Doom, his royal highness, Lotor.

It made her sigh to think about it, Allura's thoughts going back to the day Lotor--Doom had won. Only a few weeks had passed, and yet to the girl, it felt like a lifetime ago. She hadn't even had proper time to mourn Keith's death, Lotor quick to usher her onboard his ship. His robeast had made quick work on the remaining three lions, forcing Arus to concede defeat to Doom.

With the fall of Voltron and Arus, came the defeat of several others planets, their rulers and ambassadors having been housed inside the castle for a summit meeting. Prince Bandor of Planet Pollux had been captured and with his sister Romelle fighting on Planet Doom, it had left no one to stand up to Doom's attack. Also captured was Governor Abi Tirhan of Planet Yadl, and Remo and Milan the representatives of Planet Titus. They were just the first to fall, other planets soon being conquered, kingdoms that Voltron had freed from the Doom Empire, captured and reclaimed.

As for Allura herself, Lotor had whisked her away to Planet Doom, having his father marry them immediately. No white wedding dress for her, no lavish ceremony, no friends nor family to surround her on what was supposed to be her special day. Just Lotor, the witch and the evil king, with dozens of strangers, Drule nobility that had been leering, voices raised up to let out celebratory cheers.

She supposed she shouldn't be surprised at the haste he had shown in marrying her. After all her condition was one that demanded such formality, Lotor not wanting her child to be born just another bastard. He wanted to give the child she carried legitimacy, allow her first child the right to be named heir to his throne. As odd as it sounded, Lotor was determined to do right by her and her child, taking steps to ensure they were both safe and cared for.

It was almost a relief to have the secret be out in the open, Allura having spent her last few days on Arus in a panic. She hadn't known what to do, hadn't known how to break the news to her friends. It had been a burden, one she hadn't asked for, leaving her worried over the future of her child. Here on Doom, in Lotor's care, she no longer had to worry, he took care of everything, allowing no stigmata be attached to her for getting pregnant before they were wed. If anything, the people approved, seeing it as just one more way their prince had laid claim to Allura.

She laid her hands on her belly, wondering if the child growing inside her sensed her touch. Already several months pregnant, Allura had a noticeable bump under the loose silk of her clothes, just large enough to leave no one in doubt of her pregnant state of health. She had just come from seeing one of Doom's doctors, a female physician who had confirmed the child was progressing along marvelously.

Allura had all the usual symptoms that occured with pregnancy, the most common being morning sickness, although the nausea was not limited to mornings alone. Lotor was being overly concerned about her, sweet at times, holding her hair for her as she knelt over the toilet, gagging on bile. It was after one particularly vicious bout of vomiting, followed up by a migraine that had the prince insisting she see the doctor sooner than her next scheduled appointment.

Allura put up with his worries, a bit amused by how he fussed over her and the child. It would seem Lotor was a proud father to be, doting on Allura and the baby. He made sure she ate plenty, Allura worrying she'd balloon up like a whale if this continued. Lotor was hardly put off by seeing her gain a few pounds, if anything he could barely keep his hands off her, or her belly, constantly touching her bump with a possessive pride.

It made her blush to think about the things he did to her, how it seemed not even a day went by without him lavishing attention on her. Allura often found herself reminding him he had a harem, if only to get a moment's peace to herself!

Allura reached the chambers she shared with Lotor, turning to dismiss the handmaidens that had escorted her to and from the infirmary. The tall Drule women dropped into gracious bows, glad to be of service to the prince's wife. They paused though, waiting to make sure she entered the chambers, knowing it would be their heads if Allura went somewhere unescorted. She'd never risk another's life with such carelessness, sighing as she entered the study.

Here in these chambers was the only time she could be alone, and that was only when Lotor was otherwise occupied with something. The prince was finding more and more excuses to stay close to her, taking on a more advisory position for the moment, dealing with paperwork rather than leaving to conquer some other planet. Even now, he looked up from his stack of papers, a smile lighting up his face as he saw her.

"Is everything okay Allura?" Lotor's tone was anxious, the man pushing his seat away from the desk. She nodded, watching as he stood, moving to meet him halfway across the floor.

"I'm fine. So is the baby." She reassured him, Lotor's hands coming to land on her shoulders. She titled her face back expectantly, Lotor bending to brush his lips against hers. "It was just morning sickness." Allura told him, seeing him frown.

"Are you sure? Perhaps the doctor is mistaken. We can always get a second opinion!" Lotor said, still holding onto her shoulders.

Allura shook her head no, not quite smiling as she spoke. "I'll be fine. I'll just have to lay off certain foods..."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lotor wanted to know. "I mean you barely eat as it is. Isn't the doctor concerned about how little weight you've gained?"

Allura made wide eyes at him, disbelief coloring the blue as she fought not to giggle. "It figures you'd say something like that. Lotor, honestly. I am at a healthy weight for this stage of my pregnancy. I will continue to gain weight over time, but you must stop trying to over feed me. I don't want to get fat."

"You're not fat, you're pleasantly plump." Lotor told her, one hand dropping to touch her belly. His hand caressed over it, Lotor enjoying touching her there. "And I want my son to be big and strong from the moment he comes out of the womb."

"We still don't know if I'm having a boy or a girl..." Allura remind him, trying not to be dismayed at the thought of pushing out a gigantic Drule baby. "You're setting yourself up to be disappointed if you keep insisting the baby is a boy."

"Nonsense! I will be just as happy with a little girl as I am with a boy." Lotor grinned. "And whatever the outcome, we can always try for the other gender with baby number two."

"Er yes..." Allura said, trying not to look exasperated at him. She was barely even four months pregnant, and already he talked about making more children with her. It was something that was always on his mind, Lotor eager to give her a big family. It was almost as though he thought he could make up for what was taken from her, by giving her a brood of children to love. "Well, let me give birth to this one first before you start picking out names for his or her's siblings!"

His smile didn't fade, if anything it grew bigger, Lotor taking hold of her hand and leading her to the bedroom. "I have a surprise for you Allura..."

"Oh?"

"Yes..." He opened the door, ushering her into the darkened room.

"If it's more jewelry, I really have enough..." Allura began, voicing a typical protest with him.

"Not jewelry, not this time." Laughed Lotor, turning on the light switch. Allura was left blinking to adjust to the sudden change in light, her vision blurry. When it cleared, she gasped, seeing the baby's crib lying in the corner closest to their bed. It was painted in a neutral green color, a soft pale shade that was easy on the eyes. Allura let go of Lotor's hand, walking over to the crib, touching it.

"I know it's a little too soon but..." Lotor said, coming up behind her. "I couldn't resist."

Allura was looking inside the crib, seeing soft down pillows, and lamb's skin wool blankets lying in wait for a child to be placed upon them. She couldn't resist touching the blanket, liking the feel of it's texture against her hand. Lotor's arms came around her from behind, the prince gently pulling her against his body.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I do. It's perfect." Allura told him, fingers still caressing the blanket. "Did you put it together yourself?"

"Yes." He sounded so pleased, so proud, Allura turning to look at him in surprise. He laughed at her look, Lotor smirking. "I am skilled with my hands you know. I can do more than just fight and make love with them."

"So I am beginning to find out." Murmured Allura. Lotor continued to smirk at her, holding her trapped in his arms.

"Of course those are my favorite activities to do." His tone was husky, Lotor starting to draw her away from the crib.

"Yes, I noticed." Allura said, allowing him to move her where he wanted her to go. She was not surprised when he led her to the bed, sitting her down on the edge of it. He bent over her, hands on her stomach, caressing the sides in a soft motion that bunched up the silk under his fingers. Her skirt was drawn up, revealing her legs up to her knees, but Lotor was all eyes for Allura's face.

"Allura...I love you..." He said, words repeated often while in this room. She never said it back to him, and if it disappointed him, he hid it well. For now Lotor seemed content to be the one given to proclamations of love, leaning in to capture her lips once more. Allura kissed him back, and it was more than just wifely duty she felt for him. Her feelings could be described as a kind of affection, Allura learning to like her husband, to want and desire rather than just tolerate his touches.

It was no hardship to be with Lotor, not when the man was clearly so devoted to her and the child she carried. Even if he sometimes got the words wrong, sometimes did things that left her displeased, Lotor knew how to touch her to make her respond to him. Already Allura felt the stirrings of her interest as his lips moved against hers, his hands worshipful on her belly, feeling out her baby bump with relish. Lotor adored her body, even with all the changes it was going through, always making her feel like a Goddess even when she was at her worst mood wise.

Long accustomed to his fiery kisses, Allura parted her lips, more than ready to let Lotor deepen the kiss. He wasted no time in doing so, tongue sliding into her mouth with a practiced ease, intent on seeking out hers. She moved her velvet muscle against his, doing bold strokes though she was sure to hold back and let him keep control of the kiss. Lotor liked for her to show enthusiasm, but he never let her forget he was in charge, dominating her mouth as surely as he did her body.

Allura raised her arms, wrapping them around his shoulders, holding him to her at they kissed. She felt easily swept away by Lotor's kisses, needing to hold onto him for support. Her arms around him was her lifeline, keeping her up right, even as his hands began to wander. She made a soft sound against his lips, finding his hands moving up the silk clad sides of her waist. His fingers nudged against the sides of her breast, a hesitant touch, Lotor quick to remember her breasts had been extra sensitive these past few weeks, sometimes aching, a sensation that had little to do with his expert touches.

They weren't hurting now, Allura making an excited sound meant to encourage Lotor's touch. He carefully cupped hold of her breasts, still being so gentle with her, his fingers starting a tender manipulation of her flesh. He gave a squeeze, hands growing bolder, making her break the kiss to offer up a moan to his ears. She saw him smile, Lotor's teeth flashing, the prince carefully watching her for her reactions to his touches.

Allura didn't hold anything back, moaning, letting her own eyes cloud over with desire for him, enjoying the way he moved the silk across her bosom. The soft material teased across her nipples, the fabric rubbing in place as his fingers kneaded her flesh. She could feel a tightening in them, Allura's nipples starting to harden, an act that no longer left her ashamed when it happened.

Her moans left Lotor growling, a gruff sound as he went to reclaim her lips, nipping kisses that made her lips plump up all the faster for his attention. His hands continued their massage, causing a familiar ache to start in her body, Allura wanting more than just a few touches from Lotor. She whined into his mouth, a whispered plea against his lips. "More..."

She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking, that familiar rakish grin of his was forever emblazoned in her mind. The thought of that look on his face, once so hated merely caused her to moan again, Allura risking opening her eyes. He was looking right at her, smirk firmly in place, and it sent shivers down her body, pleasurable tingles of arousal. She wondered if Lotor knew he could turn her on with just a look, her body reacting, Allura holding onto his shoulders tighter.

He bent to nip at her neck, her head falling to the side to give him better access. Her fingers found their way to his hair, stroking through the snow white locks again and again. His hands slid around to her back, Lotor never breaking his stride in placing kisses on her neck, Allura letting out a sigh of bliss. She could feel his fingers reaching for the ties of her dress, fingers quick and agile, sliding the strings free of their criss cross pattern.

The dress loosened even further, Lotor growling out a word, hands yanking down her dress so that she was bared to the waist. His hands smoothed down her back, fingers touching the ridges of her spine, his hands slow and unhurried as he rubbed her skin. Allura twisted as best she could in his grasp, hauling his face up so that she could have access to his ear. She knew that was a sensitive spot of his, Allura's tongue flickering out to lick at the pointed tip.

Lotor twitched, his hands tensing on her back, a rumble escaping him. Her hands were on the side of his face, Allura's eyes closed as she licked at his ear, tongue carefully tracing down from the point to the lobe. Lotor's own fingers were kneading at her back, the man enjoying what she was doing, almost to the point of distraction. It made her want to giggle, but she held back, focusing on letting her tongue tease the inside of his ear.

He let her have her way for a few seconds more, and then he was jerking away, hands going to her legs, lifting them up so she fell back against the bed sheets. Her dress soon came off, Lotor sliding it and her panties off her legs, leaving her bare except for blood red slippers and the multitude of jewelry she wore. The metal was cool against her heated skin, Allura hearing them jangle as she moved her arms, reaching for Lotor. He grasped hold of her hands, lacing their fingers together in a quick squeeze of acknowledgment.

She tried to hold onto him, but he was pulling his hands away, going to touch her body. His hands fell to her stomach, Lotor bending over her to press his lips against her belly. His hair fell forward, tickling her skin, Lotor glancing at her while he continue to kiss all over her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, tasting her there, Allura shifting, squirming from the feel of his tongue wiggling about. It made her giggle, a breathless bit of laughter that made Lotor smile. He withdrew his tongue, resuming his kisses, starting to stray from her belly and go up her waist.

He kissed his way towards her breasts, hands still caressing her belly, Lotor bending over her. The spill of his hair was all over her skin, Lotor's lips kissing a path towards her right breast. "Lotor..." Allura whispered his name, feeling impatient. He had barely begun, and already she felt teased beyond endurance, gasping as his lips began mouthing at her breast. He nipped whole mouthfuls of skin into his mouth, sucking sweetly on her skin. Her hands went to his hair, stroking fingers through his mane as she tried to press his face against her.

He was pressing against her, his body carefully situated a top hers. Allura smiled and spread her legs, inviting her husband to come press against her. Lotor did so, and she could feel the tightness in his pants, large bulge pressing against her exposed center. She wiggled and rubbed against it, hearing Lotor growl, responding by grinding against her. His movements hit all the right spots in her, Allura letting out a moan as Lotor went to fasten his lips around her nipple.

There had been no warning, no tease or slow build up. One minute she had been aching, the next her nipple was emerged in the heat of his mouth, Lotor doing a fierce suck on that darkened bit of skin. His hands were holding onto her back, supporting her as she went to arch up off the bed, her own legs wrapping around him, holding him trapped against her.

She could hear Lotor making noises as he suckled against her chest, his own hips moving between her legs, continuing that desperate grind against her. A sharp thrust from him, Lotor bumping groins together as though trying to meld them together even with his pants in the way. Allura was no better, doing her own furious wiggles, feeling herself grow wetter yet in response to his movements.

They were practically one body, only the barest bit of fabric keeping them apart. It would be so simple to just ease it open, and let him enter her. But Lotor was hardly rushed for time, intent on loving her slowly. He seemed to delight in tormenting her with a slow build up, doing slow sensuous sucks on her nipple. It left her gasping Allura crying out his name, wiggling as hard as she could against his covered erection.

"Lotor!"

He merely chuckled, Lotor laying her back down on the bed, trying to move back. She wouldn't let go of him with her legs, staring up at him with urgent need in her eyes. "All right Allura, all right." His eyes were dancing with amusement, Lotor reaching to draw up his tunic, revealing his chiseled perfection of a body to her. She wanted him closer, to run her hands all over his muscles, but he stayed away, and her attempts to reach him were batted aside by his hands.

His hands dropped to the front of his pants, Lotor working the zipper open. His erection was thing of beauty once freed, Allura letting out a breathless coo of appreciation. She wanted nothing more than to take him in hand, to bestow a worshipful touch on that glistening tip. Again she reached for him, and Lotor caught her hands, smirking at her.

"Relax your legs, love..." It was a command he gave her, Allura pouting, fighting his grip on her wrists. She did as he bade, unlocking her legs from around him. Lotor hauled her back up, eyes intent on hers as he kissed her again. She melted against him, sitting up on her knees, her hands held prisoner by his.

Still keeping his lips locked to hers, Lotor moved, twisting so that he got up on the bed with her. They fell sideways, landing in the soft cushions of the mattress. Lotor rolled them so that he was on his back, Allura on top of him as they kissed. His tongue licked across her bottom lip, Lotor breaking the kiss to whisper huskily to her. "Turn around."

Used to such orders, she smiled, getting her hands free from his grasp. Allura shifted carefully on top of him, moving so that her face was near his crotch. That magnificent erection of his twitching before her face. She hardly paid attention to Lotor's touch on her thighs, her husband lifting and spreading her legs, positioning her womanhood over his face.

Allura was reaching for his dick, her hands taking hold of his length. She stroked along his shaft, up and down in smooth, confidants moves. She went so far as to nuzzle her face against his length, her hair tickling across his skin. She heard Lotor gasp, pleased by her touch, Allura smiling. A few more sure strokes from her, and then she was brining her tongue forward, licking at the tip.

Her tongue teased and twirled around the head of his cock, Allura finding the slit, smearing the pre come fluids across his skin. Even as she lavished attention on him, Lotor was returning the favor, his fingers spreading her nether lips open. Allura gasped, her breath washing over his skin, Allura finding Lotor's tongue licking along her slit. His tongue moved, expert slides along her wet folds, causing her to wiggle her hips. He had to switch his grip onto her thighs, holding her down so she could not move. She paid him back for that restraint by opening her mouth, taking his erection inside her.

She moaned, finding the eroticism of having him in her mouth delicious and scintillating, Allura humming all around him. Lotor made a sound, a deep growl against her flesh, the prince licking her harder in response to what she was doing. It turned into a competition between them, using mouths, tongues, even fingers to tease the other into submission.

Allura always tried to take as much of Lotor as she could inside her mouth, but invariably she would come up short, finding the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing slightly to stimulate the flesh she could not mouth. Lotor continued to lick her, his tongue teasing her clit, doing hard flicks across that tiny pearl of flesh. She whined around the cock in her mouth, sucking harder, making her lips a tight seal around it as she began bobbing her head up and down.

Lotor's counter attack was to take his fingers, plunging two of them inside her, her body clenching down in response. She couldn't help squeezing them, enjoying the penetration he offered, feeling his fingertips rub along her passage's walls. Allura picked up the speed in which she bobbed her head, suction increasing in intensity, her tongue rubbing along the underside of his dick.

Lotor thrust his fingers in all the way to the knuckles on his hand, wiggling and spreading them, scissoring them apart inside her. Allura let his cock pop free of his mouth, seeing it slick with her saliva. She held onto it, licking all the way down to his balls, feeling Lotor thrusting his fingers in and out of her, determined to make her orgasm. As pleasurable as it felt, she fought against the feelings, wanting to make him submit to her for once. Her mouth found the tender skin of his balls, Allura mouthing gently on one.

"Allura!" Lotor's voice was muffled, his tongue faltering slightly in it's ministrations to her. She giggled and hummed around the skin in her mouth, her hands squeezing harder, stroking him faster. He was throbbing, flesh so hot she was surprised he didn't burn her hands. He moaned as he twitched, body tensing up, Allura's fingers playing with the tip of his cock, smearing his fluid all over it.

He resuming licking her, using all of his arsenal on her womanhood, but she was relentless in teasing him. Finally, Lotor had to admit defeat, his voice gasping out a plea. "Enough! Enough! I give, you've won this round."

She always had to push things, giving his head one last lick before she rolled off him, sitting before him with her legs spread shamelessly. Her thighs were wet with her arousal, a mark of how well a job Lotor had done in tending to her needs. "Hmmm, not yet I haven't." Allura said, trying out her own smirk on her husband. She held out her right hand to him, Lotor taking it, drawing them together.

His cock was rigid, swollen with need, Lotor pulling Allura so that she straddled his hips. Arms locked around each other, the two began kissing again, even as Lotor started to ease her down onto his cock. Allura squealed into his mouth, letting her body tense up to squeeze all around him. His hands dropped to her hips, Lotor beginning to bounce Allura up and down, the princess crying out, her head falling back on her shoulders. Lotor took advantage to place his mouth on her throat, lips working just above her necklace, suckling the skin there.

She moved her hips, Allura shaking, riding Lotor as best she could. His body arched upwards, cock thrusting into her, causing a pleasurable friction that had her moaning. She was so wet and slick, it made moving inside her easy, Lotor's grunts muffled against her throat. Her hands were on his arms, feeling out the muscles there, feeling how tense he was, Lotor holding back.

Allura often missed those rough love making sessions he had given to her in the early days of her pregnancy. It seemed the more her stomach swelled with child, the gentler he was, as though he feared hurting both her and the baby. It was no less satisfying to be made tender love too, Allura bouncing in place on his lap. The stabbing of his cock inside her, proved too much for her, Allura arching her back, a loud, pleasured moan escaping her.

As her body constricted around Lotor's, he let out a growl, his own body striving for release. He didn't hold back, orgasm erupting free, splashing her insides with his come. They stayed embraced, panting softly as Lotor moved to kiss her again.

When they finally broke for air, pulling apart with the greatest of reluctance, Lotor ended up with his face on her lap. His arms were around her waist, his cheek pressed to her stomach as Allura sat against the bed's headboard.

"Sometimes I think I can hear the baby's heart beat when it's quiet like this." Lotor murmured, voice sounding sleepy. Allura smiled, her hands going to his hair, gently brushing it back from his face. They both knew it was impossible, but Lotor liked to daydream about their child. She couldn't wait to see his reaction the day the baby starts to kick, knowing Lotor would most likely be as giddy as possible.

"If it's a girl..." Lotor said, his breath warm on her skin. "I hope she looks like you." A sweet sentiment that made her smile, Allura petting his hair, watching as his eyes started to close.

"And if it's a boy?" She asked, curious at his answer.

"Then I hope he takes after me!" A sleepy grin at her, Lotor's eyes staying closed this time. Allura blinked, trying to imagine another Lotor.

"I don't think the galaxy is quite ready for another you..." She whispered, surprised when he snorted, an amused laugh escaping him.

"They've got about five months to get ready!" Lotor announced, arms hugging her tighter. She started to giggle at him, but it was over taken by a yawn, Allura shifting, laying her head back on the pillow propped up against the headboard. They too had to make use of that time, to become prepared to be parents to a healthy boy or girl. Allura only hoped they would be up for the challenge.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Michelle

LostinNY, ah now I feel like I goofed....or at the very least cheated by doing a huge time skip forward to where Allura has come to accept her situation on Doom...And MLOL! That was a good point about the Sleeping Princess episode! XD


	8. Chapter 8

The room was loud with noise, such as the sound of footsteps as medical personnel rushed in and out of the room. The two doctors and their many nurses talked constantly, words coming out foreign, Allura unable to understand even half of what they said. Her skill with the Drule language was still so limited, and even if they had been talking in Basic, she would have been at a loss over the medical terms they used.

So she tuned them out, concentrating instead on the sounds of the machines, listening to the little clicks and clacks, and electronic whirring. Mostly she paid attention to the beeping, knowing that particular machine was set up to monitor not only her heart, but the heart of her unborn child. Allura took comfort in listening to her baby's heart beat, noticing that though it was erratic in speed, it still sounded so strong.

She couldn't wait until this was all over with, Allura eager to meet her child, to look into her son or daughter's eyes for the first time. She already felt the connection with the child, it had been fostered over the past nine months, making her feel closer to the baby than to anyone else in the room save for her husband Lotor. He stood to the side of the bed, fussing over her, a wash cloth in hand. He kept dabbing the soft cloth against her face, soaking up the perspiration that beaded on her skin.

She smiled up at him, able to manage such a happy expression because she was in between contractions. It was odd, but that brief time between contractions was a time of peace for Allura, her body almost pain free, the princess feeling tired but otherwise in good spirits. It was when the contraction hit that her face distorted with pain, Allura all but screaming as she fought not to push before the doctor gave her the okay.

She had two doctors, both women, and they checked on her constantly, making sure the dilation process was occurring without problems. Allura knew she was close to being fully dilated, waiting almost impatiently for the permission to start pushing. A nurse was fiddling around with her iv, making sure nothing interrupted the flow of the fluids into Allura's arm. Allura vaguely wondered why there was so many nurses hovering around her, not liking the nervous excitement that seemed to radiate off them. It made her worry, the princess wondering if they knew something she didn't.

A nurse was fluffing a pillow, adding it to the pile that was situated behind Allura's back, keeping her propped up slightly so that she didn't lay flat on the bed. Allura had been in the bed for hours now, and when she wasn't being hit with the pain of her contractions, she wanted out. She felt alternatively full of energy one minute, exhausted the next, Allura wanting to scream at the conflicting feelings she felt.

A contraction hit her, and she did scream, Lotor dropping the wash cloth to grab her hand. She squeezed her fingers tight around his, but even at her most vicious, she couldn't get him to do more than grunt in acknowledgment of the pain she was inflicting. Allura tried her best not to thrash about, panting as she endured the pain. A voice somewhere near her feet was telling her to concentrate on her breathing, Allura's breath coming out in a displeased hiss.

"Can I push now?" Allura cried out, in between exaggerated shows of breathing the way her birthing instructor had taught her.

The doctors held a hurried conversation, one ducking down to peer between her legs. She wished she could see what the woman was doing, but the blanket was in the way, draping over her legs to block her view of the lower half of her body. Lotor said something, his voice lacking it's usual authoritative edge. He sounded worried, though he kept flashing her reassuring smiles, almost absent minded as he stroked her hair.

Finally the doctor straightened and nodded, speaking in halting basic. "Yes, your highness. Push now."

It was almost relief that went through her, Allura giving in to that desperate need. They urged her to keep pushing all throughout the contraction, and by the time the pain subsided, she was practically limp, weak and panting. But she knew the worse was not over, the contractions would return, and each time she would have to push. Lotor kept right on holding her hand, voice excited as he urged her to breathe, and told her how he wished he could take her pain away. She barely responded to him, giving weak squeezes of his hand, bracing herself as another contraction hit her.

This contraction lasted long enough for her to do three pushes in all, Allura gasping in pain. Soon her world had narrowed down to nothing but contractions and the need to push, she would later learn the whole process of pushing had lasted little more than an hour and a half, and fifteen contractions in all. Allura could recall the stretching feeling as the baby's head was pushed through her opening, a sense of relief following it's emergence. The pressure was still there when she worked to push out the baby's shoulders, but it wasn't anything like the sensations she had felt when working on the baby's head.

The rest of the baby's birth proceeded smooth enough, the child slipping out almost faster than the doctors were prepared for. Allura let out a cry, falling back against the pillows with relief in her heart. She only had a few seconds to rest, worry worked it's way through her as she realized her baby was not crying. "What's wrong?" Allura asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "Why is my baby not crying? Lotor? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Shhh...." He said to her, but he wasn't looking at her but at the doctors whose voices were an excited chatter. They hurried away from her, going off to a special table in the corner, nurses joining them there. There was five people in all around her baby, blocking her view, and causing Allura to grow all the more concerned. She tried to sit up, determined that if no one would tell her what was going on, she'd get off the bed and walk over there herself.

"Where do you think you're going?!" demanded a nurse, taking Allura by the shoulders and pushing her back against the pillows. Even Lotor looked stunned at his wife's actions, the prince reaching to hold onto her more securely.

"My baby!" Allura said insistently. "What's wrong with my baby? Why is there no crying?"

The nurse ignored her questions, running her hands over her stomach, checking for something. Another nurse was checking on Allura's heart monitor, frowning at the rapid way it beat. Allura couldn't calm herself down, feeling panicked over her baby's condition. She didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl, she just knew something was wrong, and they weren't telling her what.

"Lotor..." She was tearful, emotions running rampant. It wasn't fair. This was supposed to be a happy time, a joyous occasion as she gave birth to their child.

"It's all right Allura..." But he didn't sound reassuring, Lotor squeezing her shoulder. "They're just making sure everything is all right..."

"But..." To her relief she heard something, a weak sounding wail as her baby let out it's first cry. The doctors made some excited sounds, and Allura sagged with relief to hear her baby crying. "Please...." She said, looking imploringly at the nurse. "I want to see my baby."

It took another five minutes before they brought the child to her, the doctors having taken care to clean the blood and fluids off the baby. They placed the child on her abdomen, Allura reaching down to carefully stroke a finger on the soft white fuzz that was atop the baby's head. A scrunched up face stared at her, Allura noting the baby had a mixture of her and Lotor's eyes, almond shaped blue ones, that held a black slit in the center. The hair was not the only thing their baby shared in common with it's father, the skin was blue, but a far paler shade than any color ever seen on a Drule.

"Hello little one..." Allura said softly, just staring at her child. Lotor reached to carefully touch the baby's back, one large finger stroking along the child's skin. The baby continued to cry, and Allura cooed at it, just staring in amazement at this wonderful, perfect specimen of a child.

"It's a girl." The doctor spoke softly, not wishing to intrude on the tender moment between proud parents and baby.

"A girl." Allura whispered, awed. She couldn't take her eyes off her daughter, not even to glance at Lotor and see how he felt about it. "A little princess."

"She's beautiful." Lotor said, and she could hear the pride in his tone. "Just like her mother." Allura laughed at that, thinking she must look an awful mess, all sweaty and tired out from the process of delivering their baby.

"The most beautiful little girl in the world." Allura confirmed, unable to stop touching her baby. She wanted to hold the baby in her hands, cradled the child in her arms, and yet she was scared, fearing this fragile little person would break at the slightest touch. Lotor's hand looked so big next to the child, as though he could easily fit the baby in just his palm. He too was being as careful as she in the handling of their child, treating their daughter like she made of porcelain.

"Excuse me..." The doctor's tone was apologetic, gloved hands reaching for the baby. "We still need to run some tests on the child."

"Tests?" Allura managed to tear her eyes away from her baby, aiming a questioning look at the doctor. She moved, carefully clutching her daughter's body, trying to ward off the doctor's hands. "What kind of tests?"

The doctor had hesitated, not wanting to fight with her for the baby. Instead she glanced at Lotor, almost looking helpless as the woman looked to the prince for guidance. "Allura..." Lotor's hand landed on her shoulder, the prince's tone low but urgent. "Please....allow them to do this."

"What kind of tests?" She repeated, still holding on to her daughter protectively. She was prepared to fight when Lotor reached for her hands, attempting to pull her fingers off their baby. Another contraction hit her, Allura tensing up in pain, the distraction allowing the doctor to snatch the baby from her. She tried to protest, but it came out a soft wail, the baby's cries distressing her as much as the pain in her body.

A nurse moved into place between Allura's legs, holding a metallic tray and urging the princess to push. She was dimly aware that her body was ejecting the after birth, a process that was slightly less painful than the actual birth of her daughter. The whole experience kept her distracted, buying Lotor and the doctors time to avoid answering Allura's questions.

As she expelled the after birth, she was aware of the doctors back in their corner, doing things to her daughter. Lotor kept on holding Allura's hand, but she could see he was distracted, staring over to where the baby lay. "Wh..." She mumbled, licking her dry lips, trying to voice her question. "What are they doing to her?"

"They're checking for things..." Lotor began, voice hesitant. She risked taking her eyes off the doctors to look up at her husband. "It's fine." He added, forcing a smile on his face. "They just want to make sure everything is all right with the new princess."

"I don't believe you." Allura said, ignoring the feel of the nurse touching a wet towel between her legs. The water was lukewarm, the nurse working to clean Allura up of blood and body fluids. "There's something going on. I can tell even if I don't speak the language one hundred percent."

He actually sighed at that, refusing to meet her eyes. "All right Allura, I'll be honest with you." His serious tone made her even more worried, Allura tightening her fingers' grip on his hand. "Our daughter is....weaker than expected. She....her heart isn't very strong, and they're worried about her lungs."

"Her lungs? What about her lungs?" Allura couldn't keep the hysterical edge out of her voice, the princess trying to swing her legs off the side of the bed. The nurse grabbed at her ankles, using her Drule strength to force Allura back onto the bed.

Lotor said something in Drule, one of the doctor's hesitating before answering. "It's....it's a breathing problem..." Lotor began, sounding like he was unsure of what he was saying. "I think you humans call it asthma...."

"Asthma?" Allura repeated, alarmed. "Our baby has asthma?"

"From what the doctor's have ascertained.....yes." Lotor confirmed, leaving Allura shocked. She barely paid any attention to the nurses' actions, the Drules removing the suction caps that adhered to her skin, another carefully taking out the iv line. All she could think on was her baby's condition, wondering if her child would ever have a chance at a normal life, would she be able to run and play without succumbing to the need to use an inhaler.

"Is there anything else wrong with her?" Allura hated to asked, fearing Lotor would nod his head. Instead he just shrugged, looking uncertain.

"They still have tests to run..." He answered, glancing at the nurse who was fiddling with the railing of Allura's bed.

"We're ready to move her to her room." The nurse said, speaking in Basic for Allura's benefit.

"Not without my baby." Allura insisted, and the nurse glanced at Lotor for help.

"Allura be reasonable." Lotor said, brushing fingers through her mussed hair. "They just want to see to your comfort. I'm sure they will bring our daughter in to see us just as soon as they can."

"But..."

"Let them work without us hovering over them." Lotor advised, and she sighed, defeated.

"All right." Allura said, allowing Lotor to scoop her up in his arms. He held her up in the air, waiting for the nurse to draw near with the wheelchair. He carefully deposited Allura into it's seat, the nurse taking position up behind it. Allura stayed slumped in her seat, staring at the corner where she could glimpse her baby, a suction cup on it's chest, it's wire coiling over to a machine that monitored it's heart beat. It was weak but steady, beating away as her daughter fought to live. Allura took comfort in the sound of her daughter's weak cries, taking it as proof that she was still alive if she could scream like that.

"Let's go." The nurse said, and began wheeling Allura towards the room's exit. The princess gripped the arm rest of the wheelchair, digging her nails into the fabric as she willed herself to remain seated. It was a struggle, she wanted nothing more than to run over to her daughter and hold her. She didn't know how Lotor was handling this, keeping away from their baby as long as he had.

They walked in silence to the private hospital room Allura had been assigned to, the princess feeling empty and numb now away from the birthing room, and her child. The nurse disappeared into the bathroom, the sounds of water drifting out into the main room. Allura barely paid attention until Lotor lifted her up out of the wheelchair, cradling her against his chest as he walked.

The bathtub was half full with warm water, Lotor and the nurse working together to strip Allura of her soiled nightgown. As tired as she was, it felt good to be out of that dirty and wet garment, Allura letting out a sigh as she was set down in the tub. She leaned against the side, the nurse slipping a bath cushion behind her neck so that Allura could rest comfortably in the water.

When the nurse moved to bathe her, Lotor chased her away, taking the wash cloth and soap from the woman. "Let me." He said, and even though it was probably against hospital protocol, the nurse agreed. The woman left the room, and Allura could hear her moving about the bedroom, doing various tasks to prepare the room for Allura's return.

Both Lotor and Allura were quiet, the Drule soaping up the towel, working it into a fine white lather. He touched it to her neck, carefully easing the towel downwards, and under normal circumstances Allura would have smiled. "I won't break." She said out loud, feeling him scrub the towel across her collar bone. "You can rub a little harder."

"Are you sure?" Lotor asked, sounding anxious. "I don't want to hurt you."

She struggled to lift her arm, placing her hand on the side of his face. "You won't." That set him off towards washing her arm, spreading the soap all over her skin, before focusing on the left one. He touched the towel to her chest, all business as he caressed the towel over her breasts, going lower to wash over her belly.

The bath was a speedy process, Allura didn't think she spent even ten minutes in it's warm waters before Lotor was rinsing her off. When he reached to help her out of the tub, she wrapped her arms around him, neither the prince nor herself caring if they got his clothes wet. "Thank you." Allura murmured as he lifted her out of the tub. "It feels good to be clean."

"You're welcome." Lotor was serious, using a towel to help dry her off. The nurse entered the room, a fresh night gown over her arm, and together with Lotor helped to dress Allura into the clean garment. Her husband then carried her to the bed, careful as he laid her down, Allura feeling relief to feel the soft mattress beneath her. "You did so well Allura." Lotor was petting her hair, speaking softly to her. "I'm proud of you."

"But...our daughter..." She began, voice sad.

"It's not your fault." Lotor was quick to reassure her. "You did everything right. Not just today, but all throughout your pregnancy. You took care of yourself, ate well, kept up on all your doctor visits. It should have been a perfect birth, there shouldn't have been any complications with our daughter."

"She should have been born healthy..." Allura whispered, surprised her eyes weren't welling up with tears. She felt too tired to cry, exhaustion making it's way known throughout her body. And yet she refused to go to sleep, ignoring the lulling touch of Lotor's fingers in her hair.

"We'll get her the best care possible." Lotor told her, settling his frame on the edge of the bed. "Money will be no object."

"What if it's not enough?" Allura asked, snuggling against Lotor's side. "What if they can't fix her?"

"'Shh.....don't think like that." Lotor urged her. "You must stay positive Allura. Don't give in to the doubts."

"Answer me!" Allura pleaded, fingers grasping at Lotor's damp shirt. "What will we do if she di---"

"Don't say that!" Lotor snapped, voice harsh enough to cause Allura to flinch back. His expression softened at her fearful movement, Lotor taking hold of her hands, thumbs stroking the back of them. "I'm sorry....I just don't want you to entertain any negative thoughts about our daughter. She needs our prayers, and our positive energy."

"I know..." Allura spoke quietly, trying to take comfort from his touch. "I have to be strong now for her."

"We have to be strong." Lotor corrected her, placing a kiss on the top of Allura's head. "With the two of us pulling for her, she'll survive anything."

"Yes." Allura tried to ignore her doubts, knowing she wouldn't be able to calm down until she was holding her daughter in her arms once more. "Excuse me...?" She caught the eye of the nurse, the Drule woman standing off to the side, attentive to Allura's needs.

"Yes, your highness?" She asked, coming closer to the foot of the bed.

"Please...my baby. Can't you go find out what is happening with her?" The nurse looked hesitant, Allura pleading with her. "Please...I won't be able to settle down until I get some news!"

"I...I'm not supposed to leave you alone." The nurse began, Lotor interrupting her.

"She won't be alone. I'll be with her." The nurse looked upset, as though the woman wanted to argue but didn't dare do it with the prince. "Please." He added, voice soft rather than commanding. "I will watch over my wife. You just go and find out about our daughter."

"All right." The nurse agreed with a sigh, performing a stiff backed bow before turning to exit the room.

"Do you need anything Allura?" Lotor asked, looking down at her as she snuggled against him, arms wrapped around his waist. She thought about his question, but ultimately ended up shaking her head no.

"Just our daughter."

"Don't worry. She'll be with us soon." Lotor told her, the sincerity in his voice making Allura believe him. She peered up at him, blinking as he tenderly brushed the hair out of her eyes, smoothing the long strands to tuck them behind her ears. "Health problems aside, our daughter is near perfect, wouldn't you say?"

She thought about the tiny face she had seen, the soulful blue eyes she had gazed in. It was too soon for their baby to be able to recognize her parents, and yet she thought their daughter had been glad to see her. The eyes were indeed the window to the soul, and Allura felt her baby had a beautiful one indeed. "Perfect." She agreed with a smile, inclining her head in a nod.

"And she'll only grow more beautiful as she gets older." Lotor continued, tone boasting. "Why we'll be having to fight off suitors left and right."

"Just remember..." Allura began, her words a cautious reminder. "You can't toss every man who comes to court her to the robeasts."

"Why not?" Lotor asked, looking close to pouting.

"Well, for one it's uncivilized!" Allura exclaimed. "And second, some of these men will be powerful. You could start a war if you dispose of them."

"I'd start several wars to protect our daughter from the evils of men!" Lotor told her, expression deadly serious.

"Let us not be so hasty. I'm sure she will end up with a good man." Allura replied, inwardly laughing at how worked up Lotor seemed to get at the thought of his daughter being courted. She supposed he knew first hand the evils that he spoke of, Allura knowing their own courtship had been unorthodox at best.

"I'd feel better if she didn't have to marry at all." Lotor muttered, then spoke louder. "She could rule as the Virgin Queen of Doom."

"What would she do when it came time to name an heir?" The ever practical Allura asked him. Lotor hesitated a moment, thinking it over.

"She could adopt." He said at last, his answer really surprising Allura.

"You would be okay with that?" Lotor nodded, Allura letting out a low chuckle. "But our daughter is beautiful. I've never seen eyes like her. Or skin that shade of blue for that matter. Lotor? Why is she so light in skin tone?"

"I think it has to do with how human she is." Lotor answered, his shoulders doing a shrug. "After all, her blood is more human than Drule. I suppose it's lucky she even retains any Drule characteristics. But it's a pretty enough shade."

"The others won't look down on her for her human blood, will they?" Allura worried out loud.

"They wouldn't dare too!" Lotor exclaimed, looking fierce and protective. "She will still be a princess of the court, human blood or not, and as such they must treat her with respect. But..." He smiled then, a proud father's fondness showing in his eyes. "I'm sure they will love her. How could they not? She is a little charmer."

"Lotor, we've barely spent anytime with her to know that!" Allura giggled as she pointed that out.

"Ah, but she is. She is my daughter, and we all know I am a natural born charmer." Lotor grinned.

"Don't forget about that ego of yours." Allura added, making Lotor's grin die down.

"It's not ego, it's the truth!" She just giggled at that, Lotor growling softly in response. "She'll have inherited the best qualities from us both."

"I hope so." Allura murmured, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You can rest." Lotor told her, trying to ease her back against the pillows. She stubbornly tightened her hold on his waist, refusing to let go of him. "You've more than earned a right to sleep."

"I'll sleep later." Allura insisted, even as she fought another yawn. "Want to see our daughter first." But Lotor's hand was on her hair, petting her into compliance, Allura's eyelids drooping. She must have slept, for the next thing she was aware of was laying flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to chase off the remains of sleep, surprised that she had succumb to her body's urges when she was so worried.

"Lotor?" She whispered his name, turning to look at him. He was slouched over in the chair next to the bed, body in an uncomfortable position. His eyes were closed, lips parted just enough for a soft snore to escape him. It made her smile to see him, Allura reaching out to tenderly touch his face. He snorted, eyes snapping open as the same instant he snagged hold of her wrist, Lotor instantly on guard from attack.

"It's just me." Allura assured him, and he relaxed, though he didn't let go of her hand. "Has there been any word?" She asked, watching as he kissed the back of her hand, his lips making an apology for grabbing her like that.

"Not yet." Lotor frowned, glancing at the chrono meter that hung on the wall. "It's been hours....what's taking them so long?"

"Can you go check?" Allura asked, and he hesitated.

"Not supposed to leave you alone...."

"I got the remote right here." Allura said, reaching for the device that would call for a nurse in the case of an emergency. "I promise if I feel the slightest bit of discomfort, I'll send for a nurse."

"If you're sure..." He still looked uncertain, Allura fixing him with her most irresistible look.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine Lotor. Just find out about our daughter."

"All right." He stood, pausing long enough to brush a kiss across her lips. "I won't be long. And if luck is on our side, I will return with our daughter."

"I'd like that." Allura said, watching as he strode out of the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving Allura all alone in the hospital room. She sighed and looked around, noting the view screen mounted near the ceiling, positioned in a way that was most uncomfortable for one's neck. Still she reached for the remote, wanting something to take her mind off worrying, and finding nothing on the many holo channels did the trick.

She was left sighing, Allura dropping the remote on the bed, view screen clicked to the off position. She wasn't sure how many minutes she had wasted with the view screen, but Lotor still wasn't back, leaving Allura to frown. She fidgeted with her hands, fingers pulling out the loose threads on her blankets, hoping against hope that Lotor would not return with bad news about their daughter.

Several more minutes passed, and then she heard a noise outside her door. A child was crying, voice a weak sounding wail that she instantly knew was her baby's voice. She cheered up immediately, a smile lighting her face as she stared expectantly at the door. The knob turned, door opening slowly, the cry growing louder as a large shadow fell on the floor.

"Lotor..." began Allura, pleased he had returned with their daughter. "Did the doctors say it's all right to....to..." She trailed off, smiled dying down on her face at the sight of the man who was holding her baby. It was no prince of Doom that cradled the child to his chest, using only one hand to hold the baby in place, claws looking deadly next to the girl's head.

"Zarkon..." She whispered his name fearfully, her eyes locked into place on the screaming baby the king held.

"Hello Allura." Zarkon said, letting the door fall close behind him. He stepped nearer to the bed, glittering gold eyes staring at her, satisfaction on his face at her reaction to his presence.

"I...I see you've met your granddaughter..." Allura tried for a calm front, but inwardly she feared he could sense how rapidly her heart was beating, the princess wondering if the old Drule could smell her fear.

"Yes, such a fragile little thing." Zarkon seemed immune to the baby's wailing, still holding her in that careless manner. She wanted to scream at him, to demand him to hand over her baby to her, but instead she forced herself to appear as unaffected as she could.

"May I hold her?" Allura asked, reaching out with her arms towards the king. "Please?"

"I was against this marriage from the start you know." His tone was conversational, his claws carefully touching the back of the baby's head, as he ignored Allura's begging. "I knew nothing good would come of my son's union with you." His look was pure disgust as he fixed his gaze on the child, Allura's daughter continuing to scream, squirming about that she feared her daughter would wiggle free of Zarkon's grasp.

"Please..." Allura tried to ignore what he was saying, leaning forward as though she would pluck her baby from the king's arms.

"You were always making trouble for me....not because you were strong and an able fighter..." Zarkon continued, stepping back out of Allura's reach. "But because my son so foolishly believed he loved you. It made him weak, that emotion, made him do stupid things that allowed you humans to win against the Doom Empire time and time again." He snorted then, voice just loud enough that she didn't have to strain to hear him speak. "You never even apologized for the trouble you caused me. The money and resources your resistance cost me."

"I'll say it now." Allura whispered, feeling frantic for her baby, knowing no good could come of Zarkon holding her daughter. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry is too little and too late now." Zarkon told her, and her baby wiggled in such a manner that half it's body now dangled precariously from Zarkon's careless grip. "The damage has been done. In more ways than one." He looked now at the baby, a sneer on his face as he took in her features and light blue skin. "You couldn't even give him a boy."

"Lotor loves our daughter. He has since the moment he laid eyes on her." Allura informed him, her hands fisting the blanket as she watched Zarkon scowl.

"Yes. He would, wouldn't he? Such a soft, sentimental fool I have for a son." Zarkon made a tsking sound, and in a move that made her heart stop, he carelessly switched hands, nearly dropping the baby in the process. He actually caught her by her foot, leaving her to dangle upside down for an instant before he carefully righted her, pressing her against his robe.

She remembered the remote, lying besides her on the bed, Allura making a move towards it. "Ah ah ah!" Zarkon chided, and slowly began lifting his fingers off the child. "If you call for help, if you so much as look at that remote, I'll drop your brat right where I stand."

"Why would you do that?" Allura demanded, narrowing her eyes at him. "How can you be so cruel?!"

"Cruel? No no no! I am being practical." Zarkon retorted with a hiss, securing his hold on her daughter once more. "The child is weak, sickly, she probably won't live long at this rate. She'd be a burden on Lotor, a drain on his money and emotions. It's better to kill her now than watch her grow older, watch her hold on Lotor strengthen."

"Have you talked to the doctors?" Allura demanded. "Do you know something more than what they told me?!"

"I know enough." Zarkon snapped, his angry roar frightening the baby into crying harder. "She has two strikes against her. Two reasons why she can never be a legitimate heir to the Doom throne. Bad enough you give Lotor a daughter, but to give him one that is so weak, so utterly human and rife with sickness. It is an insult!"

"It was an accident." Allura retorted, inching towards the edge of the bed. "I could no more choose the gender of my baby then I could choose if she be healthy or ill!"

"This child will bring my son nothing but pain and suffering." Zarkon spoke as though Allura had said nothing, looking over the screaming baby. "It's better to end it now, before Lotor can form a deeper attachment to this girl."

"End it now?" Allura was alarmed, swinging her legs over to the edge of the bed. "What are you going to do?!"

"Why I am going to put this child out of it's misery." Zarkon grinned evilly at her, Allura's feet touching the cold linoleum of the floor. "Don't worry, I'll be sure she doesn't suffer. She won't even know what has happened."

"Monster!" She tried to stand on her own, and her legs gave out from beneath her, still too weak from her birthing ordeal to properly support her. She hit the floor with a scream, hearing Zarkon laugh, the sound malicious and cruel.

"Do not try to strain yourself Allura. I am only doing what is best for the child. After all..." He walked around the edge of the bed, his feet stopping before her face. She pushed on her hands, glaring up at him, seeing the evil look on Zarkon's face. "The members of my court would not suffer the presence of such a weakly princess. If I don't kill her, one of them will, and I can assure you they will not show the tender mercy of the pain free death I offer."

She grabbed at his legs, using his body as support to pull herself up to her knees, glaring at him all the while. "I will kill you if you harm my baby!"

Zarkon laughed at that. "I admire your spirit Allura. It's a pity you're a weak human." He stared down at her, and odd look in his eyes. "Perhaps the fault lies not with you, but in my son. Perhaps if I was to make a child with you, we would create an heir strong enough to ascend to the Doom throne. Would you like that Allura? To bear a strong and healthy baby that is fit to rule my Empire?!"

"You'll never touch me!" Allura hissed, one hand on his leg, the other reaching for the bed, grabbing hold of the mattress. "Me or my baby! Now give her to me!"

"Catch." Zarkon said, making a move to drop the child. Allura screamed in horror, scrambling to grab hold of her daughter. At the last possible instant, Zarkon snagged the baby by her foot, hauling her up against his chest once more. He laughed again, the sound grating on Allura's nerves, the princess staring at the king through eyes that were blurred with horrified tears.

"Stop it!" She cried out, using her grip on the mattress to haul herself up right. Zarkon still towered over her in height, staring at her in consideration. Her daughter seemed to sense her distress, wailing louder, Zarkon making no move to comfort the child.

"You're so much fun to toy with." Zarkon smirked, reaching out with his free hand to scrape a claw across her tear stained cheek. "Yes, cry some more. Let me taste the desperation in you."

She opened her mouth to respond, just as the door to the hospital room was flung open. She and Zarkon turned at the same moment, Allura wilting in relief to see Lotor standing in the doorway. "Lotor!" She dropped back to the floor, his name a sob on her lips.

"Hello son." Zarkon was calm, now using both hands to hold the baby.

"Father....!" Lotor's eyes shifted from Zarkon standing there holding the baby to Allura laying on the floor, the prince looking disturbed by the scene. "Just what is going on here? What have you done? Why is Allura on the floor? Why is she so upset?"

"So many questions, Lotor." Zarkon retorted, tone casual. "Do you really want to know the answers?"

"Yes, of course I do." Lotor was already moving, door swinging close behind him as he stepped towards the bed. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Ah..." Zarkon looked down at the little girl he held against him, no sign of emotion on his face as he stared into her face. "I was merely discussing with your wife, your daughter's future. Short though it may be." A chuckle then, Zarkon returning his attention to his son. "From what I see, the princess' prospects are limited at best."

"He was talking about killing her." Allura said, voice carrying clear and strong, with only the slightest hint of tears in her eyes. She was all eyes for Zarkon, watching him carefully, frightened that this monster would do something more to her baby.

"What?" Lotor's voice was a carefully controlled hiss, shocked anger escaping him as came to a stop just inches from the king.

"It's true!" Allura was urgent, desperate emotion showing on her face and in her voice. "Lotor...he dropped her. He dropped our baby!"

"The child is a liability to you." Came Zarkon's response, and Lotor let out a vicious growl, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You're not even going to deny it?!" The anger and animosity in Lotor's voice was almost enough to get Allura to look away from Zarkon, the prince growling out how enraged he had become by Allura's words.

"Why would I bother to lie?" Zarkon demanded, Allura's breathing almost stopping when she saw him stroke his claws over the baby's tender head. "The truth is a million times more devastating. The child will die...if not by my hands, or her weak little heart giving out, then by one of the many who seek to use her. You have enemies Lotor...ones that will do anything to seek revenge on you. They'll make her suffer to hurt you....I'm only looking out for your best interests Lotor."

"You are not!" Lotor shouted, and the baby began crying harder in response to his loud voice. "If you were, you wouldn't even suggest such a horrid thing. You wouldn't even THINK it. You would be focusing on a way to help us heal her, rather than this!"

"I'm trying to save you the heart ache that will come if you form an attachment to this child!" Zarkon snapped, not reacting when Lotor thrust his arms before him, hands gesturing impatiently for the baby to be handed over to him. "I'm trying to keep you from having a weakness that others could exploit!"

"Let them try!" Lotor hissed, his fingers grazing the baby's back. "Now give me my daughter!"

"You're a fool." Zarkon said, his reluctance showing as he handed the child over to Lotor. Allura relaxed somewhat to see her husband holding their daughter, though she still panicked to see the king so close to her. Lotor cradled the child close to his chest, his hand holding the baby securely. She certainly wasn't prepared for him to strike Zarkon, his fist moving so fast it was almost a blur of color.

The sound of his fist connecting with Zarkon's jaw echoed through the room, a resounding crack that staggered the king backwards. Lotor himself was an odd mix of emotions, his one hand so gentle in the way he took care of his daughter, the other clenched into a tight fist, an angry sneer on Lotor's face. "You are to never come near my daughter again. Do you understand me?! Never!"

"You struck me..." Zarkon said, slowly straightening up. Allura glanced at him, and saw a thin trickle of blood leaking out one corner of his mouth.

"You're lucky that's all I did!" Lotor retorted, and made a furious gesture to the door. "Now leave before I forget you are my father, and I do something worse to you."

"You're being irrational." Zarkon muttered, moving past the glaring prince to head towards the door. "Perhaps when the excitement of a new baby wears off, you'll realize the value of my idea. Yes....I'm sure in time you'll come to regret not killing her. But..." A smirk then, Zarkon pulling open the door. "That is something we can easily fix..."

"GET OUT!" shouted Lotor, now using both hands to cradle and rock his screaming daughter. Zarkon just snorted and turned, slamming the door closed behind him, the glass rattling from the force of his slam.

"Allura..."

"Lotor..." She whispered, still sitting on the floor, holding up her hands to him. He kneeled down besides her, not fighting her when she made a move to gently ease her daughter out of his arms. She began openly weeping, cradling the baby against her chest, aware of Lotor petting her hair, in an awkward attempt to calm her down.

"It's okay.....it's okay...." Lotor repeated the phrase over and over, voice a soothing lilt as he stroked his fingers through her hair. "I won't let him harm our daughter. I won't let anyone try."

"You can't guard her at all hours of the day." Allura whispered fearfully, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she sniffled.

"I'll hire the best guards for our daughter." Lotor quickly answered, wrapping his free arm around her so that he hugged Allura close to his chest. "They will be paid well, and will pay with their lives if something happens to her."

That did little to calm Allura down, the princess crying, "What kind of life will she have if she is under constant guard?"

"A long one." Lotor said at last, bringing his fingers to touch their baby whose cries had lessened in intensity. "A safe one."

It would have to be enough, Allura realized, staring sadly down at her child. She knew how vicious the Drule Nobles could be, having had a taste of their true nature while she lived on Doom this past few months. Zarkon's words were more accurate than she'd like to admit, Allura knowing they seized upon any weakness, using it to their advantage to further their own positions of power.

"Come..." Lotor was gathering Allura up in his arms, being careful as he lifted her and the baby up off the floor. She said nothing, just staring at the child in her arms as Lotor eased her down onto the hospital bed. He even took care to pull the sheets up over her legs, trying to make her more comfortable as he fussed over her. Little by little, she calmed down, enough to stop crying, and focus on easing her daughter's distress.

The baby's wailing lessened, and soon the child was fast asleep, resting her head on Allura's breast. Allura risked a smile, glancing up at Lotor who was watching the tender scene, a half smile on his lips that couldn't hide the fact that he was still unnerved by his encounter with his father.

"We haven't given her a name yet..." Allura said softly, and Lotor looked surprised.

"You're right, we haven't. What do you suggest?"

Allura thought back on all the names they had discussed the previous months leading up to their daughter's birth, remembering how they had narrowed it down to a choice of three names. "I...I want you to choose."

"You would let me have that honor?" He looked touched, eyes softening as some of his tension fled in the wake of this important decision. Allura nodded, and he actually smiled, staring thoughtfully at the baby. "Aliana." He said at last, having spent several minutes thinking on his choice. "Is that all right with you?"

"Aliana." Allura whispered, looking down at her daughter. The baby made a sleepy little gurgle, and Allura laughed. "I think she likes it."

"I think it was more a snore than any agreement from her." Lotor joked, bending to brush a kiss on Allura's forehead.

"Princess Aliana of Doom." Allura murmured, carefully petting the white fuzz that passed for hair on her child. "She will have big shoes to fill."

"But she'll do it. Because she will be as brave and bold as her mother." Lotor said, and Allura hoped he was right. She knew troubles would come, they would have to discuss Aliana's health, the discoveries the doctors had made, as well as dodge assassination attempts from Zarkon and the other nobles. But for now it was a moment of peace for the three of them, Lotor and Allura basking in the quiet joy of the miracle that was Aliana.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

LostinNY, sorry another time skip...this seires is more about capturing certain moments of their lives....it's weird....I sorta want to revamp the series some....Allura would so totally get a craving that would force him to fly to Arus in a hurry! XD And with the way space travel takes, I bet by the time he got back with the food, she'd no longer want it!


End file.
